Let's break the game
by ArnoldStroong
Summary: When you start a new game, you typically want to get as strong as possible quickly, even if that means grinding for days at a time. Well Fuck that, I'm lazy. Finding yourself in a new world with the gamer ability, well Getting strong means getting hurt at times. Fuck that Too! I wanna live! Well, If there was ever a game I got my hands on, I'd find a way to break it.(OCxMalachites)
1. Chapter 1

**Notes at the end.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the game**

**Congratulations! You have been selected to acquire the [Gamer] Ability! Unfortunately, your body was destroyed beyond our repair, so you can't use it in your old world OR New world.**

'… _What?'_ A blue box appeared in front of me, reminiscent to that of an RPG window.

**Due to this complication, we have already selected a world you are familiar with to restart your life with the [Gamer] Ability at hand! You will have to fight, however.**

'_Can we back up here a little? What is going on? One second I'm driving down the highway, next I'm here being told I have this… Ability. What is going on?' _I think, taking a quick glance at my surroundings, lo and behold, absolutely nothing except the screen.

**In your old world and body, you were absolutely creamed by a Semi truck that blew a tire going 70. Unfortunately it was hauling gasoline, causing an explosion that vaporized both of you!**

'_Oh. Why don't I remember this?'_ I ask, racking my brain for the memory.

**We have determined that allowing you this memory will cause Post traumatic stress disorder, and have opted to remove it. **

**Now you have your answers, please choose ONE of the Items below!**

A new screen popped up, having small Icons and text explaining each of the items.

**Crown of Healing- +5% passive Regeneration when equipped. -**_**Unique, Common**_

**Gauntlet of Endurance- +5 END when Equipped. **_**-Unique, Common**_

**Random Item box- Gives you ONE RANDOM Item. One time use. **_**-Unique, Rare**_

**Extra Life Token- Grants an extra life upon Death. One time use. **_**-One of its kind- Legendary.**_

**Speedy boots**_**\- adds a 1.5 multiplier with the ability Sprint. Multiplier increases with each AGI level. -Unique, Epic**_

Kind of a short list, but alright then. Can I ask a few questions before I choose?

**Nope.**

'_Why not? You answered my questions before.'_

**Because we need to hurry along here. Please choose an Item!**

Okay then. Well, It's pretty obvious that I'm taking the extra life. I assume that I only have one life, so long as I don't take up extra lives. Since Its classified as Legendary and Unique. '_Actually, What's up with the unique and legendary? Are those Qualities?'_

**When you acquire an Item, if your **_**observe**_ **skill Is High enough (Right now you haven't started playing the game, so this does not apply.), you can see the **_**Rarity **_**and the **_**Quality **_**of the Item. Here's a list of the rarity and qualities!**

**Rarities:**

**Common: Everyday Items you could use or might find in your days as a person**

**Uncommon: Something less common that you might not find every day, but isn't too odd to see.**

**Rare: Something you don't see very day, people would pay good money to have this. **

**Epic: Its pretty damn epic to see these. Gotta be rich to have an Item like this.**

**Unique: You won't find this anywhere else except for a select few places. Most Warriors have this rarity weapon.**

**Legendary: The stuff of legends, highly unlikely to come across.**

**One of Its kind: Literally the only Item like this that exists on the face of the planet. Typically only granted by the system.**

**Qualites:**

**Broken: Pretty much worthless and useless.**

**Common: Most people can make something like this, or they have tons of these around.**

**Uncommon: Again, most people have something like this lying around.**

**Worn: An Item that's seen some wear and tear, but is still very trusty and reliable.**

**Rare: People tend to go wild for these. Sell for quite a bit and tend to be harder to break. Some low tier warriors have these weapons. **

**Excellent: A weapon made by a professional, typically the stuff that mid to high tier warriors use. **

**Legendary: Again, an Item of Legendary quality, pretty much unbreakable and priceless. **

**Relic: Don't even think about it. These Items are under speculation of existence. Finding one can grant you almost god-like abilities.**

Okay then. Thanks for that. Still All of these Items are pretty good. Except the Item box. Fuck that. But the best is still the extra life. I bet those aren't given out like candy like in Mario. '_How do I choose one?'_

**Either reach out and select it or Say it aloud!**

"Okay, I choose the Extra life token." The Item blinks and disappears off the list, changing the screen again.

**Good! Now, please choose ONE perk! This perk cannot be changed, however, some perks can be gained later on.**

**Strong body: +10 STR. Stat modifier will increase as Level increases.**

**Infiltrationist: +10 to AGI. Skill **_**Sneak**_ **is unlocked automatically.**

**Ambidextrous: +10 to DEX. You are proficient in both hands. Modifier Increases with your level.**

**Healthy body: +10 to VIT. +10% regeneration speed.**

**Durable: +15 to END. The amount of pain felt decreases according to your level.**

**Intellectual: +5 to INT. This stat increases twice as fast as others.**

**Wise guy: +15 to WIS. You can learn new skills faster.**

**Kind Aura: +10 to CHA. People have a positive opinion on you immediately.**

**Lucky: +10 to LCK. Your Luck doubles.**

Shit. I can assume what most of these mean. Strength, Agility, Dexterity, Vitality, Endurance, Intelligence or Intellect, and Wisdom. So If I got that crown before I could have 15% faster regen speed, huh? Whatever. This depends on the class I want to play. While having higher strength is good, that modifier is awesome, It won't do any good If I don't have a weapon that can hold up. Agility is good all around, but that other part of the perk is kinda useless, seeing as I can probably learn that in an instant anyways. The dex… Dex builds are nice, I'll come back to that one. Vitality is always nice, but it might become useless If I make it to the late game, if I can just dodge attacks. The Endurance is beyond me. While I don't like pain in the slightest, just having it decrease could lead to problems, like if someone tries to stab me in the back while I'm not paying attention, I could think its a bee sting or something. Intelligence is always good, Especially If I want to be a caster. But I don't want to start casting, unless I could be a bard. That'd be sick. Wisdom. The Modifier is good, not to mention the sub skill…. Yeah that's good so far.

Then luck… I don't think I can raise luck at all naturally, but It gives me a modifier then says Its doubled. So Its +20? Then there's the base stat that I don't know yet… Not worth the risk.

So Its DEX or WIS. I do want to have some sort of DEX build going on, but that skills thing… Being ambidextrous is awesome and all, but I find learning skills a little bit more valuable. Even if I do end up learning every skill, that'll be in ages and ages.

"I choose Wise guy." I declare, watching the other options go by as I selected it.

**Wise guy selected! Now, Choose a class!**

"Hold on, Isn't it a little early to have me choose my class?"

**Right now, you are choosing basic classes to use for your character backstory! We will get into specific classes later on.**

**Choose a class!**

**Fighter: The most basic type of warrior. **

**Rogue: A stealthy type, stealing or assassinating, Darkness is your ally!**

**Mage: You get a fireball, you get a fireball, EVERYBODY gets a fireball!**

**Ranger: So you don't like to get up close and personal, Huh?**

**Cleric: I have the power of God AND Anime on my side!**

These descriptions are… Less than helpful. And these Icons here… They remind me of something… Upon closer inspection, the first one is of a helmetless knight with yellow hair, and the second is some cat girl with a sword.

"Shit, that first one is Jaune. Isn't it?"

**Yes! Congratulations on figuring it out!**

"Soo, Am I going to the RWBY world?"

**Yes! Now, please choose a class!**

Okay, pushy. I guess the fighting makes sense now. Since I'm more than likely going to be a huntsman

Honestly, I think I'll just go fighter for now. Its basic, I know, but the others just really not my thing. Sure, Rangers and mages are cool, but Arrows and memorizing spells aren't my thing. Nor am I the sneakiest dude ever. And Cleric… No. I don't have that patience.

"Let's go fighter."

**Fighter chosen! Since you have chosen such a basic class, please choose a subroute for your backstory!**

**Knight: Protectors, mostly centered around taking more hits than those around them.**

**Barbarian: These fighters use their rage in combination with their weapons for maximum damage!**

**Brawler: Screw weapons! You're fighting with your **_**bear**_ **Hands!**

**Swordsman: While you were fighting each other, I studied the blade. Mostly uses swords in an attack based build.**

**Reaper: Death comes… From your infinite edge.**

**Monk: Again, Screw weapons! I'll kick your ass with the power of Kung-Fu!**

Again, with these descriptions. I can tell who is who with those shitty puns. Knight, that's viable. Barbarian… I'm not an angry person. Nor am I strong. Brawler… I've taken a course in self defense, but nothing to really show for. Swordsman… I'll come back to you. Reaper. No. Just no. Monk isn't bad, actually. I could use a staff, since that's kinda class specific. So Knight, Swordsman, or Monk… Actually, I'm fighting Grimm, huh? So A staff wouldn't do shit unless I had a high enough STR stat, so no Monk. Knight isn't bad, but I'll be burdened with armor, and If I didn't have a high STR stat. Heh, It all comes back to STR, huh? Well, Swordsman it Is.

"I choose Swordsman."

**Great! Before we move on to your stats, Please make your character!**

Wait, I can actually make my character!? Anything I've seen with the Gamer ability just gives them a body!

**We would like you to be as comfortable in your new body as you can be! Just please refrain from making a dragon. **

Now I'm tempted to make a dragon. Actually, fuck that, I don't want a dragon dick. I guess I'll make myself, just a bit more perfect. I take some time making my character, or myself, actually. So, 5'10", Reddish maroon hair, Less freckles. No glasses, I always wanted purple eyes… I'll go with that. A semi-muscular build, strong chin… There isn't a penis slider on here. I don't know If that's a good or bad thing. Anyways, I'm done.

**Great! Now, Please Insert your name!**

A small text box appears below, but without a keypad or anything.

'_Say, since RWBY characters follow a color scheme, shouldn't I do the same? Yeah, I should. Just what, though?'_ I think for a minute, before saying.

"Yeah! Jade, Barry Jade!"

**Name: Bryzan Jade**

**Are you sure you want to use this name? This CANNOT be changed later under any circumstance. **

**Yes/No**

'_Wow, really want to make sure I don't mess this up, huh?'_ I select yes, and a new screen pops up.

**Hello, Bryzan Jade. Before we send you off with a new backstory and body, Here are your current stats:**

**Bryzan Jade: LVL 1**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Sub-title: None**

**Class: Swordsman**

**Career: N/A**

**XP: 0/100**

**HP: 200/200**

**AP: [locked]**

**MP: 100/100**

**SP: 100/100**

**STR: 10**

**AGI: 10**

**DEX: 10**

**VIT: 10**

**END: 10**

**INT: 20**

**WIS: 25**

**CHA: 10**

**LCK: 5**

**Available Stat points: 0**

**Skills: **

**Mind of the Gamer: LVL 1. Allows you to be calm and collected at all times, so long as the level is high enough. (Passive)**

**Body of the Gamer: LVL 1. Most physical harm on your body can be healed as long as you have AP and HP. The damage that can be healed is equivalent to the damage you take. The higher level of an attack you were hit with, the less likely you are to be able to heal it. (Passive)**

**Sword Proficency: LVL 10. You are proficient with a sword! You have basic knowledge of how to use swords, and won't accidentally cut yourself! (Applies to any blade over two feet long) (Passive, +20% ATK)**

**Semblance: [Locked]**

Really? 10 CHA? I think I look pretty good. Also, I'm assuming you crossed my INT over, since that's the highest stat without my perk.

**Its the Gamer ability, man. And you are correct! For seeing something so glaringly obvious, your INT has increased by 1! **

**By observing your stats, you have unlocked the skill:** _**Observe!**_

'_Alright, could you kindly elaborate on that skill?'_

**By Interrogating the system, you have unlocked the skill: **_**Interrogate**_**!**

'_I just asked you a question.'_ So its _that_ type of system.

**Observe: Using this skill allows you to observe a person or Item for level, rarity or quality. By using this ability on people, you can see their information such as level as long as your level is within 30 levels of theirs. (Active) No cost**

**Interrogate: Asking a question to somebody makes it more likely that they will answer truthfully. Highly CHA based. (Passive.) No cost.**

'_Ah. I see. Its what I thought it was that. Just checking.'_

**By being cautious and choosing to check the skill anyways, you have gained 1 WIS!**

So Its going to be that type of game, huh? Well, I guess we can start now.

'_So, I think I'm ready.'_ I state, clenching my fists.

**That's what they all say. **

**Tutorial: Start!**

I start to feel nauseous, and I close my eyes, feeling like I'm spinning around, until It stops. I open my eyes cautiously, and am met with a wooden stick to the face. It caught me by complete surprise, and knocked me off my feet, turning me around and forcing me face-first on the floor.

"What happened? You were about to finally lay a hit on me?" I hear a voice above me say. He sounds about sixty, and calm.

**By getting your ass handed to you before you even opened your eyes for the first time, Your END has increased by 1!**

'_Oh, piss off.'_ I think, getting back up. Looking at the man, My guess was right. He has greying black hair, blue eyes, and prominently asian features, with wrinkles all around his skin. In his hand, is a wooden sword, about three feet in length and blunt all around.

'_It did say I was going to be a swordsman. So this is probably my backstory, being taught. Best to play along.'_

"Uh, sorry sir, I got distracted." I say, bowing my head a little. He scoffs and says:

"Don't be sorry boy, Be better. Besides, distractions get you killed." He says, without even a hint of anger in his voice. Looking around, I find myself in a traditional dojo, but instead of posters or pictures on the walls, there are symbols, and swords of all kinds. Looking down, I find a traditional Japanese Tatami mat, and myself wearing a Gi.

"Yes sir, It won't happen again." Still being respectful, I bow some more, before standing straight, to find him with his eyes closed, using the wooden sword as a cane of sorts.

"Ahh. I see. Go get changed, boy. I have a task for you." He starts to walk away, when I get an Idea.

_Observe_

**Albus Sensei (You know him already, So you know his name.)**

**Title: ?**

**LVL: ?**

**Backstory: ?**

**Semblance: ?**

Okay, So He's 31 levels at the least above me. Makes sense, he's my teacher. But what is with that name?! He literally means teacher teacher!

**Quest Get! Change your clothes and speak to Albus!**

**Rewards: 10 XP, a weapon, a new set of clothing.**

**Quest cannot be rejected.**

My first quest is to change clothes. Perfect. I nod and turn around, heading for an exit in the back corner of the room. Opening a sliding door, I'm met with more of the Traditional Japanese house decor. Sliding doors, paper screens, and fancy flower-shaped walls. I walk down past one door and into another, my room.

'_It's very minimalistic, huh?'_ Its true, Nothing much around, just a mat which I can only assume is meant for sleeping, and a desk. In the corner, is a closet, which I roll my eyes at the contents of.

'_I know I've never been one for fashion, but even this is very minimalistic.'_ In it, was a single outfit, which was a green T-shirt, with a light purple vest, along with some jeans.

I close the door and take off the Gi, being left in my underwear.

Curiously, I look into my underwear and purse my lips.

'_I don't know If I should be appreciative or sad that Its bigger.'_ On one hand, Its bigger, but on the other, my other dick could have been inadequate, as the game saw it.

Moving past my dick, I put on the clothes, feeling a surprising range of motion from the clothes.

**Acquired: Civilian clothes!**

Ah. _Observe._

**Civilian clothes: Common, Common.**

**Blend in with the crowd!**

**No bonus effect.**

Figures. Regular cloth won't really give me protection, unless its kevlar or something. Anyways, there's a singular leather glove for my left hand just sitting there on the desk. Is there another one? Probably not. I take the glove and put it on, Its a little bulky, but thick and could probably resist a slice or two.

"Say, show me my stats again." The system does so, showing me the same page as before, just with certain stats being higher.

"So what's AP? And why is It Locked? I kinda Need it for MInd of the Gamer."

**AP stands for Aura points. Once you unlock your Aura you will have access to both your Aura and Aura-based attacks. Your semblance, however, may take more time to discover.**

'_So a semblance on top of the gamer ability? That sounds a little broken if you ask me.'_

**Would you prefer no semblance?**

'_Nope! This is just fine!'_ I sake my head and look around some more, finding a small bag that could be slung over your shoulder. I put it on and am greeted with another message.

**You have found the secret quest Item: Small travel bag! It contains your personal belongings! **

**Congratulations! You have unlocked [Expanded inventory] your inventory has been expanded permanently! **

I blink a few times, and say: "Open inventory." it does so, and I'm greeted with the coin, a small pouch that says it contains lien, a map, a small knife, and an Ocarina. The rest of the 20 slots are empty, however.

"Hey, you kept my Ocarina!"

**Its not yours, but you sure can keep it!**

I smile and close the inventory, looking around at the room and nodding. '_Should probably finish the quest.'_ I exit the room and walked back into the dojo, finding that Albus left. I walk into another side room, finding what appears to be a living area, with a table meant for kneeling at, rather than sitting. Albus was sitting on the opposite side of me, looking down. I sit in front of him, and say:

"What is it that you needed me to do, sir?"

Albus opens his eyes and looks up, saying:

"I'd like for you to go into town today and buy a few things from the market. Here's some money to get it." He slides some Lien over the table and continues.

"Take this. Its dangerous to go alone." from under the table, he hands me a sheathed sword, with a brown hilt and silver prommel. Honestly, it looks pretty basic as swords go.

'_Really? The legend of zelda reference?'_

**Quest complete! Obtained: +10 XP- Soldier's sword, Civilian clothes. **

I nod and sling the the sword over my shoulder as well, putting the lien in my bag.

"But please be back before sunset." he continues.

**New quest: Go into town and buy a Leek! **

**Side objective: Stop the bandits!**

**Requirements: Be back before sunset [6 hours]**

**Rewards: 2,000 XP, YOUR weapon, ?.**

'_A singular leek? That sounds incredibly simple. Also, six hours to complete this quest? How far is this town?'_ I nod and stand up.

"I will be back soon."I say, before turning left and through another door, which leads outside. I almost gape in awe as I see a beautiful landscape before me. Its a lot of cherry blossoms, in full effect. I walk down a stone pathway, just looking at the trees before me.

'_I guess I should probably start this quest now.'_ I think, Taking out the map.

'_Aaand I have no Idea how to read this.'_

**Congratulations! You have unlocked the skill: Cartography! You can read maps a little easier.**

**Congratulations! You have unlocked the [minimap] feature! Simply look in the top right of your vision to see a minimap!**

Confused, I look there, finding nothing, until I focus, and it appears. A small purple marker showing me on top of a small mountain.

'_Ahh, So it disappears when you're not focusing on it. That's cool.'_ I take a deep breath and continue down the road, until it turns into a dirt road.

'_Huh, I still see the cherry blossoms, even though the trees ended a while ago.'_

**Your Skill [Observe] has leveled up! By observing the cherry blossom petals, it has leveled up! **

**If you're ever lost, follow the cherry blossoms, it will lead you to your next big objective. If you get too lost however, you must find the cherry blossoms again.**

That's a cool ability, If I'm completely honest.

"I guess this is the start, even If Its the turorial. Well, There's one thing I've been able to do with any game I've gotten my hands on, aside from beating it." I take out my Ocarina and start playing a little tune.

"Let's break the game."

**Bryzan Jade: LVL 1**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Sub-title: None**

**Class: Swordsman**

**Career: N/A**

**XP: 10/100**

**HP: 200/200**

**AP: [locked]**

**MP: 100/100**

**SP: 100/100**

**STR: 10**

**AGI: 10**

**DEX: 10**

**VIT: 10**

**END: 11**

**INT: 21**

**WIS: 26**

**CHA: 10**

**LCK: 5**

**Available Stat points: 0**

**Skills: **

**Mind of the Gamer: LVL 1. Allows you to be calm and collected at all times, so long as the level is high enough. (Passive)**

**Body of the Gamer: LVL 1. Most physical harm on your body can be healed as long as you have AP and HP. The damage that can be healed is equivalent to the damage you take. The higher level of an attack you were hit with, the less likely you are to be able to heal it. (Passive)**

**Sword Proficency: LVL 10. You are proficient with a sword! You have basic knowledge of how to use swords, and won't accidentally cut yourself! (Applies to any blade over two feet long) (Passive, +20% ATK)**

**Observe: Using this skill allows you to observe a person or Item for level, rarity or quality. By using this ability on people, you can see their information such as level as long as your level is within 30 levels of theirs. (Active) No cost**

**Interrogate: Asking a question to somebody makes it more likely that they will answer truthfully. Highly CHA based. (Passive.) No cost.**

**Semblance: [Locked]**

**Relationships: **

**Albus Sensei: MAX. He sees you as his son.**

**Okay, so this is probably my most ambitious story I have. Anyways, I always wanted to create a Gamer story since seeing one for the first time. They're really interesting to read and see just how different each of them can be. **

**This story came about when a friend asked me **


	2. Chapter 2: Just some bandits

**Notes/stats at the end.**

**Chapter 2: Just some bandits**

**Congratulations! Your [Wind instrument] Skill has leveled up! It is now at level 45!**

'_Huh. I suppose that carried over as well.'_ Walking down the road, I shrug and keep playing the Ocarina.

It occurs to me that I don't even know which continent I'm on. I mean, I just kind of accepted the fact that I'm on Remnant. Not even questioning where on the planet I am. I can safely exclude Atlas and Vacuo, seeing as they're polar opposite deserts, and possibly Menagerie. Still, that leaves both Mistral and Vale. I'm leaning towards the former, judging from the Asian building I left a while ago.

"Hold on, How long have I been walking?"

**Quest timer: 4:30:23**

"Long enough. This town is fucking far." I look up at the Cherry blossom leaves blowing in the wind, and sure enough, I'm still on the right track.

Looking at the minimap, I see myself, and the beginnings of a small town at the very left, where I'm headed.

'_I see. So I suppose that six hours is fair enough to get me there and back.'_ Looking around at the heavily wooded area I'm in, I stop playing the Ocarina, listening intently.

"I can hear you." I say, looking to my right, where the sound came from.

**Congratulations! You have unlocked the skill: [Sense Danger]!**

'_Gee, thanks.'_ Putting the Ocarina in my bag, I grab the hilt of the sword slung over my shoulder and unsheathe it for the first time, letting the tip of the long silver blade touch the ground.

**For actually thinking to get a feel for your weapon, Your STR as increased!**

'_Okay, tuning you out now.'_

"Come on out, you don't have to hide." I put my left hand close to my face, palm facing outward.

**Skill [Sword Profiency] is in effect!**

'_Yes, I totally know how to use this thing.' _I think, leveling my sword at the sound. I wait for approximately three seconds, before I say:

"Fuck it." I jump at the sound, pulling the sword back and jabbing it into a shadow.

Now, looking back on this, I don't know what the hell I was thinking. Sure, make a move the game doesn't expect, but this is an actual living, breathing creature. I've hunted with my dad since I was eight, but I never actually expected have to kill something like _this_.

The creature I stabbed at screeched, before falling limp. Cringing, I pulled my sword from its corpse, only to start dragging it from the bushes into the road.

It was a single beowulf, which I happened to stab right through the head.

"Oh shit." I refrained from gagging as I stepped on the head and pulled my sword out completely, covered in black ichor, which evaporates in the air.

The beowulf itself started to dissolve, black smoke wisping in the air.

"Well That wasn't what I expected."

**Combat won! You have gained 300 XP**

**You have leveled up! You have leveled up!**

**All stats are now +2!**

**Max HP has increased!**

**You have learned the skill: [Preemptive strike]**

**You have learned the skill: [Vital Strike]**

**You have gained 10 stat points!**

**Beowulf (Level 3), dropped x1 Beowulf claw. **

'_Huh, that was a few things. Beowulves are pack hunters, aren't they? So shouldn't there be more?'_

**If you bothered to observe it, you would have seen that it was a loner.**

Ah, I see. Anyways, about those stats.

"Can I allocate my stats now?"

**[Stat Allocation] is locked until completion of the tutorial.**

Well that's a bunch of bullshit.

**I'm Adapted to deal with YOUR Bullshit!**

'_Touche.'_ I'm about to sheathe my sword, when I get an Idea. _Observe._

**Blade of an old warrior: Rare, Worn**

**A blade used by a warrior whose name time forgot.**

**+15 ATK**

**No special Skills apply**

Interesting. I don't see a durability on this at all. If this is a worn weapon then I'm excited to see what a weapon later down the line can do, since this has +15 ATK and let me one-shot a beowulf.

**I'll give you this. Crescent Rose has a base +200 ATK That doesn't even factor in the special abilities it has.**

Holy shit Okay then. I probably shouldn't get too ahead of myself. That was my first enemy, and It was level three. Granted, that's two levels above me, and I still one shot it, so I like to think that I could handle myself. Actually…

"Say, could you explain to me exactly how ATK and HP work here, considering there is AP and all?"

**Certainly! AP is like a shield, or like their DEF. By attacking their AP, you also attack their HP, but AP takes the brunt of most attacks. Once AP is depleted, all attacks brought upon them will all be critical! ATK, is a little more complicated, as it is defined by your STR, AGI, and physics itself. But it can be boosted by your skills, weapons, and AP.**

"Huh. Surprisingly good Information. Say, could you tell me exactly what stat brings up my AP?"

**Your AP can be boosted by leveling up your INT, or by using the skill [?]. The latter takes longer, however. Your MP is raised by raising your WIS, and is what allows you to use Special Skills. Since Magic is currently not in your arsenal, it is used for most of your skills. SP is raised by upgrading your END. SP is basically your Stamina. It can recharge quickly so long as it doesn't reach zero, in which it will apply the [Fatigued] debuff. The higher your END is, the higher SP pool you have, and the faster you can recover SP.**

More information than I asked for, but Its information that I need. Thanks for that.

"I suppose I should hurry this up. I should try running." I say aloud, crouching for a moment, before taking off. I'm not all that fast, I'll admit, but another blue screen popped up.

**Congratulations! You have unlocked the skill: [Sprint]**

**By deciding to run your lazy ass a few yards away, your AGI has increased!**

This makes me stop, and say:

"Let- huff- me check my- Skills."

**New skills: **

**Cartography: LVL 1 You can read maps easier! With every level this gets, your minimap becomes more detailed. (Passive)**

**Wind instrument: LVL 45. Your skills with all wind based instruments are through the roof! Your songs have a chance to buff certain allies. (Active) No cost**

**Sense danger: LVL 1. Without needing to hear or see, you can sense danger around you. If the level of your attacker is too high, you won't be able to sense it. (Works within 40 levels of your current level.) Passive.**

**Preemptive strike: LVL: MAX. Before you enter combat, you are granted the first strike, so long as your AGI is higher than your enemy's.**

**Vital Strike: LVL 1. Go for the throat! If your attacks hit a vital area, then you are allowed Critical effects/damage.**

**Sprint: LVL: 1. Your Running speed is increased by 35%. (Cost: 5 SP per minute)**

Huh. I think I like this sprint. I keep walking down the road, looking at the skills page.

'_So It seems that from what I've learned, the way to go is DEX and AGI. If my attack is based on the physics of the world as well, If I use vital strike along with a high speed, I can hit pretty effectively without needing a super high STR stat. Right?'_

**I'm not giving you any Ideas.**

Fair enough. That's kinda how a rogue plays, either way. Its not my thing… I'll find a way. I keep walking in silence, with nothing but the wind and the cherry blossoms following me, until I say:

"I'm going to miss Spotify."

**Quest Timer: 4:00: 13**

'_God damn! I'm finally here!'_ I think walking in the huge gates of the small town. I was greeted by a few guards who just told me hello and to enjoy my stay, but apart from that, that was all the trouble it took for me to get in.

'_So I'm definitely in Mistral.'_ Its unmistakable now, the architecture is similar to that of Kuroyuri and Haven.

**You have entered: Hajimari.**

'_That probably means something cheesy, but Unfortunately I have no means of checking it.'_ Looking around on the main street, I see kids playing around and adults just walking by without a care in the world.

'_This is very… Cardboard, I guess. They don't even feel like real people.'_

**This town was created for the sole purpose of your background. NPCs stand for two things, Non-Player characters, and Need-protection cases. Most Civilians you find in this world won't give you much thought for a while until they gain an opinion of you, and Need Protection. **

**Other entities such as team RWBY act like real people, mostly because they are, NPCs, non-players, but real people all the same. These people typically don't need protection.**

Ahh. So If I just up and decapitate that little girl over there It'll just make me look like a dick? Sounds kinda neat and fucked up.

**Please don't try it.**

'_Don't worry. I won't. Probably. Actually, you probably didn't predict something like that would happen, huh?'_

**By performing such an act, the whole town will start attacking you, forcing you to kill them all. By the time you are done slaughtering the masses, if you aren't already dead, you won't have enough time to make it back to the mountain, resulting in a game over without the use of your coin.**

'_Oh. I guess you did think of that.'_ I purse my lips and walk further down the street, finding myself in a market-like area. Vendors left and right on the street selling various items, from Jewelry, to food, to electronics.

'_Okay. Well, I'm here for a single Leek… This quest is ridiculous. Seriously, who needs ONE LEEK?!'_ I take a deep breath and look around, finding a stall with vegetables lined up. Awkwardly, I shuffle over to it, and start talking.

"So… How much are your leeks?" The person at the stall raises his eyebrow and says:

"Hmphh. 100 Lien."

The thought only now occurs to me that I may know quite a bit about RWBY, but I haven't a damn clue how money works. For All I know one lien could be one dollar, and this guy is completely fucking me. Then again, Based on the Lien that I have, it could be like yen, and this is one cheap ass Leek.

"Say, how about 95? The sizes of your Leeks are smaller than average, If I have to say anything about this. They don't look 100." At this, the man behind the booth, takes out a knife, flips it, and aims the blade at my face.

"100 Lien. Take it or leave it."

**Unlock skill: Bartering.**

**Unlock skill: Pokerface.**

**For attempting to barter an already reasonably priced Leek with a hardened Huntsman veteran, your CHA has Increased!**

I manage to keep a straight face and say:

"100 lien it is." I take a look into my Inventory and frown.

'_Could you just give me the appropriate amount, cause I have no Idea how the hell money works.'_

**Just grab the card that says 100.**

I reach into my inventory and take it out, a small green card that has 100 on it. Handing it to the older huntsman, he takes it and waves his hand.

I shrug and take the Leek, placing it into my inventory.

**You have acquired: Leek! **

Thanks, game. I nod at the huntsman and start walking back down the road.

'_Wait…. Is that It?!'_ Looking at the quest, it does appear that that was the only thing I needed to do, apart from stopping some bandits. So I have time to waste instead of finishing the quest as early as possible.

Looking into my Inventory, I look at the bag of Lien and mutter under my breath.

"Use small pouch of Lien."

**+10,000 lien added to wallet!**

I purse my lips and say:

"Mind teaching me how Lien works in comparison to USD? Its not like anybody can teach me efficiently."

**Fair enough. Simply take two numbers off the end, and you have that amount in USD. Think of the last two numbers as cents.**

"Soo, what about one lien?"

**Absolutely nothing costs one lien.**

I shrug and look around the market more, finding fruits and what appears to be a pawn booth. Opting to head to the fruits first, I pick up an apple and say:

"How much is this." The person behind the counter couldn't be older than fifteen says:

"Ahh, 150 Lien."

"100. The apple I picked up here is a little bruised. You wouldn't sell your customers bad food at that high a price, would you?" I say, waving the apple around.

His mouth opens, and then closes, saying:

"Ahh, sure. 100 lien." I nod and hand him another green card, taking the apple with me.

'_This bartering thing is easy.'_

**Your [Bartering] Skill has leveled up! **

**You have gained +1 CHA**

Heh. I'm a bit of a dick. I take a bite of the apple and stroll over to the pawn stall, finding a guy similar to the man selling leeks, only younger and less… Rugged, I suppose.

'_Huh. observe.'_

**Ray Asta**

**Title: Coward of Hajimari**

**Class: NPC**

**LVL: 13**

**Backstory: Born and raised in Hajimari, and grew up as the son of a blacksmith. He spent some time out of town training to be a Huntsman, but when he watched his own father get impaled in front of him by a nearby death Stalker, he quit the life and opted to live a quieter life.**

**Semblance: None**

'_Huh. Kind of a sad story, but seeing as I don't see his stats, He probably isn't a problem to me.'_ I walk straight to the table and say:

"Hey there, I got something I'd like to sell to you." He looks at me up and down and says:

"Well what is it? I gotta see it first." I glare at him slightly and take out the Beowulf claw.

"Take a look at this." I hand him the claw and his eyes widen slightly.

"Damn. Where the hell did you find a replica of a Beowulf claw of this accuracy?"

"It isn't a replica. Its the real deal. Test it on your desk there." He looks at me suspiciously and pulls the claw along the wooden desk. A deep scratch is left as his eyes completely widen.

"What the hell? How did you manage to get this? Gri-"

"Grimm evaporate upon death, I know. I just got lucky. So, why don't you give me 100,000 Lien for that?" He purses his lips and nods, putting the claw on his desk, and taking out the appropriate amount of lien, a ton of colorful cards and hands them to me. I take them with a smirk on my face and toss them in my inventory. My wallet rockets up and I smirk.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

"Yeah, come again." He mutters, staring at the claw.

'_He instantly agreed to a thousand fucking dollars. I probably could have asked more.'_

I shrug and take another bite out of my apple and start walking out of town, heading back towards the gate.

I'm about to leave town, when a building catches my eye. On the front wall, is a poster board, with a bunch of pieces of paper plastered on it.

'_Huh. Looks kinda like a quest board from pretty much any anime.'_ Its then, that a thought occurs.

"A nearby Death stalker, huh? Sounds fun." I say, walking out of the gates entirely.

**Quest timer: 3:25:44**

Playing the Ocarina, I walk down the road, following the cherry blossoms, when I decide to take a look at my map.

'_Where exactly would this Death Stalker be? In the show there was one in a cave, but it was ancient and stuck there until it broke out. So maybe they act like normal scorpions and find caves to live in.'_ Putting the map away, I put the ocarina to my lips, when I hear a sound to my left.

**Sense Danger has activated!**

'_I should probably level that up, since Its literally seconds behind me in detecting things.'_ Looking to the sound, I quickly put my ocarina in my inventory and take out the sword.

**Skill: [Pokerface] has activated!**

That was probably the second most important thing to happen, since out of the woods, came a woman with clothing torn to shreds, and rather large breasts hanging out for the world to see. She was sprinting as if she was hurt, and followed.

'_Thank god for Pokerfaces.'_ Staring somewhat blankly at the massive mammaried woman, she grabs onto me and clings, out of breath.

"Please help me! They're trying to kill me!" I look at her for a brief moment, before looking at the trees, and finding three figures, all men, carrying different weapons. One a broadsword, another a dagger, and the last just has a pistol.

_Observe_

**Shay D. Mann**

**Class: Ranger**

**Title: None**

**LVL 25**

**HP: 1,000/1,000**

**AP: 5,000/5,000**

**Backstory:?**

**Semblance: ?**

'_Ah shit. Observe.'_

**Sket Chi Dud****ë**

**Class: Barbarian**

**Title: None**

**LVL 5**

**HP: 600/600**

**Backstory: Grew up in northern Mistral, and was discovered by the [?] at a young age. He was taken in out of pity and has been affiliated with them ever since.**

**Semblance: None.**

'_Doable. Observe.'_

**Cree P. Guy**

**Class: Rogue**

**LVL 10**

**HP: 600/600**

**AP: 1,100/1,100**

**Backstory: Grew up in western Mistral, and was discovered by the [?] at a young age. He was taken in out of pity and has been affiliated with them ever since.**

**Semblance: None.**

'_Same backstory, less doable.'_ I draw my sword, and twirl it between my fingers, leveling it at them whilst getting into my previous stance.

**For actually managing to pull that off, your DEX has increased!**

'_Not the time.'_

"Say kid, why don't you hand us all your lien and the girl, and we'll let you go." Shay says, twirling his revolver around.

"How about no. Instead, I'll just kick your asses and call it a day." I say, gripping my sword tightly. '_I can take Sket, since he doesn't have AP. And If I manage to level up, then I could possibly take Cree. Goddamn these names. Knowing Shay, he'll tuck tail and run. That leaves me with the option to leave. Or better yet, I could just talk to them for no-'_

**An emergency quest has been issued! Extreme Killing intent has been detected! Three People intend on Killing you! You must kill them before they Kill you! If you don't Kill them, then they will either kill you or **_**Your heart will be stopped.**_

**Enemies left: 3/3**

I freeze, in the midst of taking a step towards them. '_I was just thinking of Incapacitating them. These… These guys are actually serious!'_

**SP: 300/300**

"Alright then kid, We'll kill you and take your stuff. Get him." Shay says, aiming his revolver at me. My eyes drop as Sket and Cree rush me, Cree slightly in the lead. I take a deep breath and sidestep.

Cree's knife misses my chest by mere inches as I shift my feet and swing my sword around and hit Cree in the back of the neck with my blade.

**Critical hit!**

'_Fine, I'll play your little game for now. If living means killing these dickheads, then I'm all for it.'_ Pivoting my back foot, I lean into a strike, my blade clashing with Sket's own. His own thrust is set slightly askew, missing me entirely, while my blade is still above him.

**You have unlocked the skill: [Parry]! If you manage to pull off a parry, time will slow for you for a short period of time, allowing you to counterattack!**

I didn't read it. All I read were Parry, and Counterattack. Quite frankly, that's all I needed to know. Even with a STR stat of 13, its really low. But against a guy who's level 5, and has 600 HP, he doesn't have AP. a 13 is still more than enough to cut clean through someone's arm with a sword. So that's what I did.

**Critical Hit!**

**SP: 280/300**

Bringing my blade clean down, The Sword felt a little resistance, as I cut clean through the man's arm. I heard his arm hit the ground, as I brought my other arm up to catch the blade that was aimed for my throat. The leather glove protected me from getting cut, as I gripped tighter, twisted the blade slightly, and brought my knee up to meet Cree's stomach. I rose my sword up to my head, and prepared to strike down on Cree again.

Hearing Sket's cry of pain, I look past him for a moment, finding Shay's startled form aiming his revolver at my face.

**Sense Danger!**

I move my sword slightly, and tilt it in such a fashion that it creates a slope towards Cree. Shay fires, and I move my sword ever so slightly to the right. The bullet strikes the sword, and I try not to let go of it, as a ricochet flies off the sword and hits Cree.

Reacting quickly, I bend lower while letting go of the blade in my left hand, and Kick Sket square in the chest, knocking him over. I bring my sword down to Cree's neck with every ounce of strength I have, and connect. His already hunched form completely prones as the sword connects with his neck, seemingly paralyzed.

**SP:240/300**

**Critical hit!**

I take my sword and raise it up, Stepping on Cree's head at the same time.

"I hate bullies. You're just like shitty vultures, picking on the weak or the already dying because you think you're stronger. But get all pissy if your prey is stronger than you thought. You think you're so much stronger than me, don't you? I'll Admit, you are. But you're dumb as shit." I take the blade and Smash it down onto his back, Making him force out unintelligible words.

**The Skill: [Backstab] has been unlocked!**

Ignoring the message, I Raise the blade again, and bring it back down, seeing a brown aura finally give way. "To me, you're the worst kind of people to deal with. I've dealt with tons of people like you before, and I came out on top. So let me ask you, _**What's a vulture to the Apex predator?**_" I finish, and plunge the blade back into his spine, feeling it go all the way through, as he starts coughing up blood. I cringe and pull the blade out of his back, looking away from the blood that accumulated on it.

**Critical hit!**

**SP: 210/300**

**Enemies Killed: 1/3**

Neglecting to look at the man with one arm, I walk towards Shay, who is staring at me with wide eyes.

"What's the matter? Don't wanna lose your life too?" I say threateningly, staring blankly at him. Shay covers his mouth and tucks tail, running back into the woods.

**Intimidation attempt successful!**

I take a deep breath, and sigh, taking a stab at Sket, putting him out of his misery.

**Enemies Killed: 2/3 **

I shake my head, and sigh again.

"Guess it Figures." I pivot my foot and swing my sword in a long arc, slicing a deep gash into the nearly naked woman's side.

**Critical Hit!**

She crumples, as the wound starts to bleed, showing that she didn't even have aura.

"H-How?" She manages to breathe out, clutching her bleeding side. I smirk darkly and say:

"I remember reading it in _Killing Bites._ Try and distract the guy with a nice pair of boobs, and kill him when they least expect it. A real Black Widow move, if you ask me. I bring my sword up, and slice the woman's head clean off its shoulders. I cringe more, and take the bloodied blade out, not daring to look at the now beheaded woman.

**3/3 Enemies Killed! You are now safe! 10 Stat points have been awarded!**

**Combat won! You have gained 2,000XP!**

**You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! **

**+5 to all stats!**

**+55 Stat Points!**

**Max HP has increased!**

**Max SP has increased!**

**[Sense Danger] Has leveled up!**

**[Observe] has leveled up! **

**[Vital Strike] Has leveled up!**

**Dropped: Common Knifex2 common Sword! 100,000 Lien!**

**You have learned the Skill: Bloodlust!**

**You have earned the title: Apex Predator!**

I grit my teeth and say under my breath: "What the fuck did I just do?" Looking at the blood dripping down the blade, I want to throw up, but I can't, it just won't leave my stomach.

**Mind of the gamer has leveled up!**

'_Ah, so that's why.'_ I wipe the blood off the sword with some slack cloth from one of the bandit's clothes and sheathe it again.

'_Fuck. Fuck Fuck Fuck.' _I think, walking down the road.

**Bryzan, I won't interact with you too much, but let me tell you that right now, Remnant wasn't nicknamed "A world of Bloody Evolution" For nothing. You would have died if you had not decided to fight. There's no way around that. It will happen again in the future, and there will be no avoiding it. Don't think of it as murder, but as self defense, and survival of the fittest. **

'_... I thought you'd be some snarky asshole along this, but that's some solid advice. Thanks.'_

**Right. Now, Onwards.**

Yeah. Keep moving forwards.

"Let's take a look at my stats so far."

**Bryzan Jade: LVL 8**

**Title: Apex predator: Effect: does 35% more Damage to Human/Faunus targets. +15% more EXP gained from said targets.**

**Sub-title: None**

**Class: Swordsman**

**Career: N/A**

**XP: 10/750**

**HP: 900/900**

**AP: [locked]**

**MP: 800/800**

**SP: 600/600**

**STR: 19**

**AGI: 19**

**DEX: 19**

**VIT: 18**

**END: 19**

**INT: 29**

**WIS: 36**

**CHA: 19**

**LCK: 5**

**Available Stat points: 75**

**Skills: **

**Mind of the Gamer: LVL 2. Allows you to be calm and collected at all times, so long as the level is high enough. (Passive)**

**Body of the Gamer: LVL 1. Most physical harm on your body can be healed as long as you have AP and HP. The damage that can be healed is equivalent to the damage you take. The higher level of an attack you were hit with, the less likely you are to be able to heal it. (Passive)**

**Sword Proficency: LVL 10. You are proficient with a sword! You have basic knowledge of how to use swords, and won't accidentally cut yourself! (Applies to any blade over two feet long) (Passive, +20% ATK)**

**Observe LVL 2: Using this skill allows you to observe a person or Item for level, rarity or quality. By using this ability on people, you can see their information such as level as long as your level is within 30 levels of theirs. (Active) No cost**

**Interrogate: Asking a question to somebody makes it more likely that they will answer truthfully. Highly CHA based. (Passive.) No cost.**

**Cartography: LVL 1 You can read maps easier! With every level this gets, your minimap becomes more detailed. (Passive)**

**Wind instrument: LVL 45. Your skills with all wind based instruments are through the roof! Your songs have a chance to buff certain allies. (Active) No cost**

**Sense danger: LVL 2. Without needing to hear or see, you can sense danger around you. If the level of your attacker is too high, you won't be able to sense it. (Works within 40 levels of your current level.) Passive.**

**Preemptive strike: LVL: MAX. Before you enter combat, you are granted the first strike, so long as your AGI is higher than your enemy's.**

**Vital Strike: LVL 2. Go for the throat! If your attacks hit a vital area, then you are allowed Critical effects/damage.**

**Sprint: LVL: 1. Your Running speed is increased by 35%. (Cost: 5 SP per minute)**

**Bartering LVL 2: Negotiate with storekeepers or people to lower or raise the price of an Item you are buying/selling. Highly CHA based.**

**Pokerface: LVL 20. You can show little emotion when activated! (Active)**

**Semblance: [Locked]**

**Relationships: **

**Albus Sensei: MAX. He sees you as a son.**

I take a deep breath and sigh.

'_I guess I should find that Death Stalker. Level eight is nice, but I highly doubt Its enough to be surviving for long.'_ I think, Taking out my Ocarina. Taking a deep breath, I start to play the ocarina, except in a bit of a more somber tune.

**So I wrote this immediately after the previous chapter in a day. That is the absolute fastest I have written a chapter for anything ever. Don't expect updates this frequent, however. **

**As you can see, I've already started to take a bit of a leap from the usual 'I'm so used to death' we usually get for these fics. Don't get me wrong, it can be explained with Gamer's mind, but I find being adapted to death so incredibly boring. Its fine as long as you can have a buildup to it, but right out of the gate can be pretty sus. **

**On a different note, I like the usual snooty system we usually get, but I wanted one to be somewhat sympathetic to the player, so I wrote that. We won't get too much of this, but it'll happen occasionally.**


	3. Chapter 3: Miniboss!

**Notes/Stats at the end.**

**Chapter 3: Miniboss!**

**Quest timer: 3:15:22**

I really hope I don't have to walk anywhere else after this. Walking for nearly three hours on dirt road really does something to you, especially if you haven't went hiking nearly as much before.

Taking a look at the map, I inspect the surrounding area where my marker is.

'_It looks like there's some elevation right about there. Barely under the trees. As well as a clearing. A boss arena, as it would appear. It should be directly to the left of here.'_ Taking a look at the map, and then at the forest, I take a deep breath and put the map away. Drawing my sword, I keep it on guard as I cautiously take steps into the forest.

**You have entered Hostile territory! Grimm will start spawning and become more aggressive upon contact!**

'_That's encouraging.'_ I think to myself, walking through the forested area.

**Sense Danger!**

My eyes widen as I kneel, narrowly avoiding a pair of claws aimed for my throat. I stand back up and aim my sword at it, checking behind me for another beowulf, I find just trees, and return my focus on the one in front of me.

'_Observe'_

**Beowulf Scout**

**LVL: 10**

**Description: A small beowulf meant for scouting areas for the pack to travel to. If you find one, the rest of the pack isn't too far behind. **

Looking at its name, it looks orange, as opposed to the previous bandit's names, which were blue.

**When in the face of Grimm or monsters, their names will appear as different colors. A WHITE name will be absolutely no problem. GREEN will be a rather easy opponent. YELLOW will pose little problem, but can put some hurt. ORANGE will be a small challenge for you to deal with, and can possibly kill you. RED names are difficult enemies that can more than definitely kill you if you aren't careful. BLACK names are typically nearly impossible for you to kill. Coming across a BLACK name in the overworld is highly unlikely, but possible.**

Nodding, I grab my sword with both hands, and take a more offensive stance. The beowulf gets on all fours and lunges at me, claws first. I sidestep, and swing my sword forward, slicing clean through the beowulf's arm.

**SP: 575/600**

Its unfazed, however as it lands and turns right back around, dashing at me with its still intact arm pointed directly forward. Checking behind me for a split second, I take a quick step back, and flatten my sword to my right. Its swipe connects with my sword, sending a shock through my body and knocking off my feet.

**Block broken! **

**When your block is broken by an attack that outweighs your own END, you are susceptible to attacks, and acquire [Stun] for three seconds. You do not take damage from the blocked attack, however.**

**SP: 400/600**

'_Oh… Shit. That took a lot from my SP!'_ I fall onto my back, unable to move my body. My sword, still in my hand, I grip onto it tightly and grit my teeth. The beowulf stands up to its full height, and…

'_Nothing.' _I look at the Grimm above me, and look just as confused as it does, with it looking at its missing right arm.

'_He was going to finish me with his missing arm. That's cute. Ight three seconds is up.'_ I regain my feeling of movement, and roll backwards, pushing off my free hand and onto my feet. I pull my sword back towards my shoulder, and lunge forward, the beowulf crouches and jumps again, its jaws aimed for my head.

I smirk and push my sword forward, crouching slightly as I plunge the blade directly into the maw of the Grimm.

**SP: 325/600**

Its momentum carries, however, as the grimm's corpse flies over my head and crashes into the ground, taking my sword with it. I let go of my sword, and duck as it does so, taking a look at the corpse of the Grimm. Looking back, its hand is evaporating at an incredible rate, and the wound of the Grimm was starting to smoke as well.

'_Interesting. I wonder if Grimm have different vital points than their real life counterparts.'_ I stop myself, and say aloud.  
"I guess this is real life as well. So I should treat this as such." Shrugging, I pull my sword out of the Grimm and sheathe it again.

**Combat won! +100 XP**

**Beowulf scout dropped: x1 Beowulf claw**

**X2 Dark essence**

I raise an eyebrow and take out the dark essence. Essentially, if you could imagine a small soul from Dark souls, and just make it black, you have a good image of what it looks like, a small black wisp in the palm of my hand.

'_Interesting. Observe.'_

**Dark Essence: Rare, Uncommon. Consumable**

**Essence of Grimm, of unknown origin. This is the very hatred and strength of Grimm that fuel them to want to destroy humanity and all its allies. **

**If used: Temporary 100% XP boost, 0.5% chance of unlocking the [Dark Series], 25% chance of acquiring the effect [Darkened soul], 25% chance of acquiring the effect [Absolute hatred]**

My eyes widen slightly looking at the description and effect. '_Holy shit. The Dark essence is what makes Grimm angry?! That's a little groundbreaking for the world. If I use it, I can get some cool shit. Probably. But the Darkened soul and Absolute hatred sound kinda sketchy. I don't know about anybody else, but I appreciate the fact that my soul isn't dark right now. Absolute hatred just sounds like its bad news. I'm tempted to use it just to see how exactly it works, but if Darkened soul and Absolute hatred are debuffs, I'm not sure if my Gamer's body/mind are able to negate those as of now. Especially if they're permanent.'_ I put the Dark essence back into my inventory and keep going into the woods.

**Quest timer: 2:58:17**

**Bryzan Jade: LVL 10**

**Title: Apex predator: Effect: does 35% more Damage to Human/Faunus targets. +15% more EXP gained from said targets.**

**Sub-title: None**

**Class: Swordsman**

**Career: N/A**

**XP: 750/1,100**

**HP: 1,000/1,000**

**AP: [locked]**

**MP: 950/950**

**SP: 650/650**

**STR: 21**

**AGI: 21**

**DEX: 21**

**VIT: 20**

**END: 21**

**INT: 31**

**WIS: 38**

**CHA: 21**

**LCK: 5**

**Available Stat points: 90**

**Acquired drops **

**Dark essence x12, Beowulf claws x26**

'_Interesting. 26 beowolves gave me 12 dark essences. So that's like… What? Two beowolves per one dark essence. On average, that is. And since I've killed 26 beowolves, I stopped leveling at the same rate as before. Its unfortunate that I'm only level Ten.'_ I'm sitting outside a rock, just outside the edge of the clearing. On the far edge of the clearing, is a cave on a rather large hill.

'_This is very obviously the boss arena. I could go out and farm more, but I really don't feel like it, and I don't think I have the time to do that, either. Even though I still have almost three hours left, It took me two to walk into town. And even though the fight with the bandits took literally two minutes, from meeting them to walking away, it still took time. I don't know how long this fight will last, but I'll need to kill it and then leave. I'll probably get a bonus if I finish before a certain time, so I have to be quick. My SP isn't making me feel any better, either. I haven't gotten much more since beating the bandits, but I'm sure that Its a rather large amount to have. Then again, The beowulf from earlier broke my block, it took off, like a hundred and fifty SP, so it might not. I should probably stop wasting time.'_ I say, getting up from the rock, and entering the clearing. I take scarcely four steps before another blue window popped up.

**Entering Miniboss Arena!**

**Miniboss Arenas are scattered all about the world, and are typically naturally indicated. You are always notified when entering a Miniboss arena and can leave at any time during the fight, in which the Miniboss will return to its starting position and recover completely, so long as nothing else is fighting it. **

'_Interesting. So I can retreat If I feel like I'm too outmatched. Good to know.'_ I think, stepping further into the clearing. The Cave on the opposite end of the clearing shook slightly, as two claws, six legs and a massive stinger came crawling out. I shivered and said:

"Well… You're smaller than I thought you'd be." Its true. It was definitely smaller than the one that team JNPR fought, but still threatening.

'_Of course the first miniboss is a fucking big ass scorpion. Sure, just leave it to the fucking Arachnaphobe.'_ I get into a defensive position and slowly advance.

'_Observe.'_

**Death stalker (Adolescent)**

**LVL: ?**

"Of course it still has a red name… Shit. I can't even see its HP." I Hold my ground, and watch as the Death Stalker skitters horizontally, apparently Sizing me up, before it lets out a horrible shriek.

**Demoralized! [Gamer's Mind] Could not Negate!**

I feel my body get heavier, and my breaths become slightly more ragged, as I watched the Death Stalker begin to charge at me, dragging its claws to each side, wide open and its front end nearly touching the ground.

'_That's actually really smart, If I jump onto its back, the stinger can get me. Thank god I can keep a clear head right now.'_ Since the death stalker was far enough away, I strafed to the left, and narrowly avoided its massive claw trying to tear a hole through my chest.

**SP: 600/650**

'_What the shit?! I just ran to the left a little bit! That shouldn't have taken that much SP!'_

**Demoralized effects SP consumption as well!**

Well that's just bullshit. I Face the death stalker, which has turned around again, and faced me. It approaches, but doesn't charge, raising its left claw in the air.

'_So its not fast. But I bet it hits like a truck. If I decide to block it, it'll just squash me. So-'_ I take a roll to the right, feeling the ground shake slightly as the dirt rises up from the impact. I loosely hang onto my sword as I directly charge at its mandibles. The stinger starts to move directly towards me, and its mouth opens in anticipation.

**[Sprint] Activated!**

Getting a sudden burst of speed, I jump onto its head, and duck, missing the Stinger by mere centimeters. I look up, and find a section of the Death Stalker's tail that isn't covered in white bone plates. I take a deep breath and focus on the spot.

'_Take a little time. He isn't fast, so I can really just think about where I'll hit him and how hard I can in order to cut off the stinger. NOW!'_ I Swing my sword in a wide arc and hit the small chink in the Grimm's armor, shallowly cutting into the flesh. The Grimm Screams and thrashes around, sending me flying towards the cave, along with my sword. I barely manage to stick the landing and scowl.

'_I guess my STR stat isn't high enough to cut into Death Stalker flesh yet. But at least I can identify the weak points.'_

**Demoralized!**

**You have learned the skill: [Focused Strike]. (Cost: 10 MP per second focused)**

'_If I had time, I would check that skill out, seeing as it uses MP instead of SP. As of now, I need to focus on my SP.'_

**SP: 535/650**

'_It's still high, but it'll keep draining if this goes on. I need to be quick about this. Then again, I could hang back, and let my SP rise. But I doubt it'll let me-'_ As if it was reading my thoughts, the Death Stalker smacked the ground and got a little lower.

Now, I do have mild Arachnaphobia, so Fuck creatures with over six legs. I was already scared coming into the fight, so I expected a few things, such as A lot of charging, chopping, and stabbing. I did NOT, expect, however, was for the Death Stalker to fucking JUMP. The thing leapt into the air, aimed towards me, and began its descent.

**[Sprint!]**

Getting in the clear of the impact zone, I sprinted to the other end of the clearing, stopping about halfway.

'_This is a stupid Idea.'_ Standing my ground, the Death Stalker crashes down, sending dirt, rocks and grass into the air as it turned towards me, and lowered its front end again. It took a similar position as before, but instead of having its claws out, they were open, as if to grab me.

'_Risky, Risky… Fuck it.'_ Activating sprint again, I run straight towards the Death Stalker's left claw, Raising my sword so the blade is facing the Death Stalker's claw. I Jump forward, and lunge, thrusting my blade directly into the chink of the Grimm's claw armor. Feeling massive resistance against it, I land, and roll under the skittering form of the creature, Getting back up as the Creature Screams in what I could only assume was agony. Turning around, I find that beside me is the bottom black portion of the Death Stalker's left pincer. I raise my eyebrows, and spin my sword in my hand, leaning forward while holding the flat of the blade out.

**Critical hit!**

**Death stalker has gained the Buff: Enraged!**

**Demoralized!**

'_I'll have to figure out what that does QUICK. I guess this is basically stage two. And stop demoralizing me!'_ My eyes dart around for a moment, before I get an Idea.

"Come get me you creepy little shit!" I yell, making a break for the entrance of the cave. The Death Stalker shrieks, before charging again. This time, it doesn't get low, but shows its still intact pincer forward, constantly snapping while its stinger flails around wildly. The fucker got smarter, somehow since it wasn't tracking me, but it was heading for the cave, directly with me. I grit my teeth, needing to get to the cave for my plan to work. I activate Sprint one more time, getting the slight boost I need to get to the cave.

For a brief moment, I leap into the cave, the Death Stalker hot on my trail. I tucked and rolled safely into the cave, while the Death Stalker, just slammed into the entrance. For a split second of horror, I watched as the cave started to collapse in on itself. It stopped, fortunately, as a massive boulder blocked off the bottom half of the entrance.

**SP: 150/650**

'_Holy shit, this is going to be close. Now I have a quick breather, what does Focused strike do?'_

**[Focused strike]: By Focusing where you are going to strike your opponent, you deal more damage the longer you focus. +1 ATK per sec. (-10 MP per sec)**

I smirk slightly, gripping my sword as the Death Stalker throws a temper tantrum outside. I get on one knee and focus on my breathing. For a solid thirty seconds, I stay like this, until I check my SP again.

**SP: 200/650**

'_This might be close with the Debuff, but I think I can make this work.'_ As if on cue, the Death Stalker sticks in its maimed claw, swinging around, either trying to feel me or squish me. I retreat slightly further into the Cave, as the claw pulls out, and its other claw starts snapping around. It pulls out for a second, and All I see is the infuriated eyes of the Death Stalker, as it screams again, echoing through the cave. I cover my ears to avoid going deaf, as the Grimm turns around.

'_Finally. Hit the same part you did earlier.'_ I grab my sword by both hands and raise it above my head, waiting for my moment.

**[Focused Strike] Activated -10 MP/s**

The Death Stalker tail thrusts inside insanely quickly, staying still for a second before smacking into the opposite side of me, and to the roof. It smashes into the floor again, holding for the briefest of seconds.

'_Now!'_ Heaving my sword down, I slice clean through the Death Stalker's tail.

**Critical hit!**

**-40 MP**

**[Sprint]**

Wasting no time, I dash straight out of the cave, diving through a small crevice between the Death Stalker and the cave wall. In the air, I kick a loose rock, just as the Death Stalker smashes its tail against the roof of the cave again, this time, collapsing the cave entirely, with its tail under all the rubble.

I run around it, giving myself a wide berth to work with.

'_If ATK is defined by physics as well as my own STR and AGI, then If I use Focused Strike, This should be a fight ender!'_

**[Focused Strike] Activated -10 MP/s**

Not stopping my sprint or Momentum, I finish my wide arc, nearly on the edge of the clearing, and rush directly towards the flailing Death Stalker. I place my sword to my left, nearly touching my cheek, and start to pick up speed, Gaining more momentum quickly.

The Death Stalker swings its maimed claw as I close in, aimed directly for my head. I smirk and Slide, under the claw, under the mouth, and release Focused Strike.

I slice cleanly through the first two legs on its right, and my blade sinks into the third leg, not quite cutting into it.

**Critical Hit!**

**-30 MP**

My momentum carries me, and My feet touch the boulder that the Grimm is stuck under, and I kick off, Rolling onto my feet, and completely under the Grimm. I take one stab upwards, and feel the blade sink directly into the Death Stalker, piercing it from under.

**Backstab! Automatic Critical!**

'_So a deathstalker's belly is the backstab area. Understood.'_ The Deathstalker breaks free from the cave as it flips over, leading me on top of it, and driving the blade deeper into it. It shrieks again, and tosses me off, but instead of my sword following me, I hear a slight _Tink!_ As I'm flung off of it, landing with one roll and onto my feet, kneeling in front of the Creature. Looking at my blade, I find that its broken, leaving only the hilt and about a foot of Sharpened Steel.

'_I didn't see a durability on this thing!'_ I see a blue box appear in my vision, but I ignore it, sprinting towards the Creature again. It attempts to stand, holding itself up with its claw, and it tries to shriek, only to collapse again. I grit my teeth and leap into the air, Holding the broken blade above my head with both hands.

I plunge directly upon its face, stabbing the now Dagger-like blade into its largest eye.

Instead of screaming, the Grimm Shudders, before trying to take a step, and collapsing, the red glow in its mask and eyes fading. Exhausted, I take a look at my own Condition.

**AP: 0/650**

**MP: 880/950**

**HP: 1,000/1,000**

**You have defeated the Death Stalker Miniboss! You weren't supposed to, but you did!**

**Death Stalker Dropped: 3,500 XP**

**Dark remnant: x5**

**Dark Essence: x35**

**Death Stalker Claw:x1**

**+20 Stat points!**

**You have earned the title: Path of the first hunter!**

**You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! **

**All Stats +3**

**+30 Stat points**

**Max HP has increased!  
Max MP has increased!**

**[Mind of the Gamer] has leveled up! x2**

'_Ah. That's a lot of stuff. I'm glad. What do you mean I wasn't supposed to fight this thing?'_

**You were supposed to see that it had a red name and run away! That would have been the smart option! You were meant to come back later, once you could allocate your stats!**

'_Makes sense. But how about that? I didn't even take any damage!'_ I think, looking at my HP.

**Brag all you want! You are still exhausted!**

**[Fatigue] Applied!**

Somehow, my body feels heavier than it did before, and my eyes become droopy.

"Fuck. Now I'm really tired. Tell my about how my sword broke, quick." I say aloud.

**Weapon Durability is listed in the Quality of the observe page. If it is Worn, it is only one stage from breaking. This typically isn't a problem so long as you have AP. But since you didn't, it broke. All Weapons can break, it only takes much longer with AP.**

So that's where my hubris lies, huh? I feel myself lose touch with reality as collapse on the ground, fatigue taking over.

_**-A-**_

"_**You may have gotten stronger by tenfold in the matter of hours, but you are no match for the rulers of this world." **__Looking around, I find myself in empty space again, only this time, I feel ground, and air. There's one illuminated area, however, and upon looking at it, Its the form of a man, sitting in a chair. He's wearing a rather large, flat hat, that covers his face. I try to speak, but find that I can't, I can't even breathe._

"_**There are others that seek to stop you, no matter which side you choose. Good and bad is not black and white."**_ _It looks up, the hat tilting so I can see two Violent purple orbs staring right back into me. _

"_**Choose ours, our path is clear."**_ _The space starts to shake, as black chunks begin to fall from the invisible ceiling._

"_**You must gain power to do as you please with this world. And maybe, maybe then I may help you." **__The Room falls apart in larger and larger chunks, falling all around, but not on the figure in the chair. _

"_**But until then, I will wait. When you are strong enough, Come to me, and Call out to me, as I have done to you. Take the correct steps. Those are my only words."**_ _With that, The room crumbles, as chunks of Massive rocky space falls onto both me and him._

**_-A-_**

I groggily open my eyes and push myself off the grass, Looking around. Its after I dust myself off that I get another blue screen.

**Quest timer: 1:26:09**

I stare blankly at it for a moment, blinking twice, before I shout:

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! I NEED TO RUN!" I grip what's left of the sword in my hand, and Activate sprint, Dashing directly out of the clearing and into the Forest, Dodging any tree root or log that tries to trip me, as well as Ignoring all Grimm that are in my way.

Its not long before I Reach the Road, the trail of the Cherry blossoms showing me the way. I don't take any time to pander, as I Sprint directly down the Road.

"DAMMIT, FUCK EXHAUSTION!"

**Bryzan Jade: LVL 13**

**Title: Path of the First Hunter: +20% ATK against All Grimm type creatures. +35% XP gained from Grimm type creatures.**

**Sub-title: None**

**Class: Swordsman**

**Career: N/A**

**XP: 200/1,450**

**HP: 1,300/1,300**

**AP: [locked]**

**MP: 1,400/1,400**

**SP: 650/650**

**STR: 24**

**AGI: 24**

**DEX: 24**

**VIT: 23**

**END: 24**

**INT: 34**

**WIS: 42**

**CHA: 24**

**LCK: 5**

**Available Stat points: 140**

**[System Message:] For the Convenience of the player, and all who see this stat sheet, Here is an Applicable Skill sheet!**

**Mind of the Gamer: LVL 4. Allows you to be calm and collected at all times, so long as the level is high enough. (Passive)**

**Body of the Gamer: LVL 1. Most physical harm on your body can be healed as long as you have AP and HP. The damage that can be healed is equivalent to the damage you take. The higher level of an attack you were hit with, the less likely you are to be able to heal it. (Passive)**

**Sword Proficency: LVL 10. You are proficient with a sword! You have basic knowledge of how to use swords, and won't accidentally cut yourself! (Applies to any blade over two feet long) (Passive, +20% ATK)**

**Observe LVL 2: Using this skill allows you to observe a person or Item for level, rarity or quality. By using this ability on people, you can see their information such as level as long as your level is within 30 levels of theirs. (Active) No cost**

**Sense danger: LVL 2. Without needing to hear or see, you can sense danger around you. If the level of your attacker is too high, you won't be able to sense it. (Works within 40 levels of your current level.) Passive.**

**Preemptive strike: LVL: MAX. Before you enter combat, you are granted the first strike, so long as your AGI is higher than your enemy's.**

**Vital Strike: LVL 2. Go for the throat! If your attacks hit a vital area, then you are allowed Critical effects/damage.**

**Sprint: LVL: 1. Your Running speed is increased by 35%. (Cost: 5 SP per minute)**

**Backstab: LVL MAX. If you target the back area of an enemy, it will guarantee a Critical hit, so long as their END does not outweigh your ATK.**

**Bloodlust: LVL 1. If activated, all Entities in a 10 Meter Radius have a 50% chance to be inflicted with Terror.**

**Relationships:**

**Albus Sensei: MAX. He sees you as his son.**

**I believe that is it for this Chapter. About that bit at the end with the dream sequence, yeah that's the only time it'll be happening, I guarantee it.**

**To talk about a couple reviews, such as Aspire5515 and that one Guest, I really like your ideas with the Luck, but I already had plans from the begining regarding the Luck stat, which I wont state here, just know I'm hearing you guys. But breaking the [Gamer] Ability isn't going to be easy, I'll say that. **

**Anyways, I think that's all. I'm tired and need sleep. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning trial

**Notes/stats at the end.**

**Chapter 4: Beginning trial**

**Quest Timer: 00:00:10**

Bolting through the Cherry blossom path, I narrowly avoid tripping over semi-loose stones and inhaling the Flower petals as I attempt to make it back to the Japanese-styled house.

'_I had to sprint pretty much the whole way here! I nearly pissed myself when I had to stop and recover my SP!'_

**Your AGI has increased!**

**[Sprint] Has leveled up!**

'_I'd be psyched if I wasn't about to fail the Quest!'_

**:05**

I climb to the top of the hill, and see the house just over the small courtyard.

**:04**

Looking ahead, I notice that the front door is closed, and wince. '_Typically those doors are made of paper and balsa wood. But I don't know if that's the same on Remnant. I'm diving through it. Risky, yes, but It'll help me be on time.' _About three feet from the door, I take out the Leek from my inventory as well as leaping forward.

Crashing through the paper and wood door, I yell out:

"I got the Leek!" I smash straight onto my face, holding the Leek in the air. Looking up, Albus just looks at me, and at the leek, and at the door, alternating between the three. He raises an eyebrow and shrugs, grabbing the leek from my hand, and concealing it within his robes.

"Thank you, Bryzan. You came back just in time. Go ahead and rest for a little while, I'll talk to you when Dinner is ready." He gives a slight bow and walks off through another door.

**Quest Complete! **

**Rewards will be collected once Tutorial is completed**

**Time Remaining: 00:00:04**

'_... Huh? I thought I had like, one second left.'_

**If you bothered to read into Quest anymore, the clock stopped as soon as you reached the Courtyard.**

'_So I jumped through the door for no reason?'_

**Your END has increased.**

'_Oh, fuck off.'_ I push myself off the ground, standing straight up. Walking through the Dojo and into my room, I lay down on the mat that's supposed to be my bed, and sigh.

"Since I have some downtime, I guess I can look at my stats and gear as of now. Open inventory."

**Ocarina: Common, Rare**

**Blade of an old Warrior: Rare, Broken**

**Leather Glove: Common, Common**

**Dark essence: x47**

**Dark Remnant: x5**

**Beowulf Claw: x27**

**Death Stalker Claw: x1**

Pursing my lips, I say: "The hell is a Dark Remnant? _Observe._"

**Dark Remnant: Greater essence of Hate and Malice. Typically Forms in Elder Grimm **

**If used: Temporary 4X XP gain, 1% chance to unlock the [Dark Series]. 50% chance of Acquiring the effect: [Absolute Hatred]. 50% chance of Acquiring [Corrupted Soul]. **

"More tempting, but that's going to be a no from me, Dawg." Taking the Dark Remnant out, I hold it in my hands. It looks like a Black fireball, about the size of a grapefruit. Looking at the surrounding area, it looks like its sucking in the surrounding light. Quickly putting it back in my inventory, I take out the Death Stalker claw, which was at least three feet long, and two wide. Its the black part of the claw, the piece that I cut off.

'_Interesting. So when I cut off the Beowulf's arm earlier, why didn't that drop anything apart from the essence and usual claw?'_

**Items Drops are based on several determining factors, one of which being if you actually bothered to pick it up. The others include the method that you killed the enemy. For example, if you blow up an enemy, the chance that something salvageable is dropped, is reduced to nearly zero. Of course, there is always a random number generator, deciding if you even get to see the drop.**

I growl under my breath and say: "Of course, Fucking RNG. So why do I have to wait until the tutorial finishes to get my rewards for the tutorial?"

**Just deal with it. You'll be able to distribute your stats later today. Go and talk to Albus when you're done questioning me.**

I take a deep breath and sit up, looking at the message.

"Can you tell me what's up with the leveling system? Its a little Erratic, to say the least."

**No!**

"... What?" I look at the blue screen in front of me, with the one word, three characters, and seemingly excited manner.

**Divulging information about the leveling system may result in you exploiting it to the best of your ability, So no information will be given about this at this time.**

I frown and scratch my head, moving my whole arm to do so.

'_That's really odd. The system is withholding its information about itself to me. That hasn't happened before. Granted, Its only been six, maybe seven hours since I've had this ability, but still, it would regularly give me information.'_

**If you were to break the Game, that could very well threaten my very existence. Some aspects of the game mechanics will not be revealed to you.**

I let my face go blank, and get a smirk.

'_Since it won't tell me exactly what's wrong with it, that's a clue on its own. If there's something that can be abused within the XP or leveling system itself, then I can probably find some sort of Trial and error to abuse that.'_ My eyes widen, finding a screen now in front of me.

**I can tell you had a thought, but I couldn't read it. What are you plotting?**

I shake my head and sit up, realizing something.

'_Interesting. So you can't read certain thoughts I have. This'll come in handy.'_

**I don't like this.**

"I know. I think I'll talk to Albus now." I say, getting up. Shuffling across the house, I stumble across a Kitchen Area, finding Albus pouring some sort of Soup or stew into Two bowls.

"Dinner is ready. Take these to the table, will you?" I nod, and accept the bowls, walking out of the Kitchen and into the living/Dining room area from before, with the swords out and about. Placing one on each end of the table, I return to the Kitchen to find Albus just looking out at the window, watching a deer prancing in the flowers.

I watch for a second before saying:

"Sir, The table is set." Albus nods and says:

"Yes. Come, I must tell you something."

_**-A-**_

Imagine sitting alone in a room with your girlfriend's dad, but instead of him just staring at you, he's sipping on some sort of soup in a bowl while swords are strapped to his back. That's the amount of tension that I felt having dinner with this man who is pretty much a stranger to me. I guess he felt how uncomfortable I was, so he spoke up first.

"I do believe that there is nothing left that I can teach you. I've trained you for ten years in the art of Yugai, and you have progressed at an astounding rate. Now, you do wish to leave this place, and to follow your own path, correct?" I blink and nod once, slowly and calmly.

Albus' eyes get slightly darker as he says:

"Very well. Then I shall give you one last task, and You may be on your way." He rises to his feet as he walks over to an intricate stand, with several swords on it. He takes the top one off, a solid three foot blade with a purple stripe leading from the Cross guard to the tip of the sword. The Crossguard has two little circular knobs on the end, each one with a Sakura flower on it, and a Hilt with a green grip, and a silver Pommel. The grip has embroidered gold spirals, going from top to bottom, as well as another stitched in Sakura flower on the flatter side of the grip. The blade itself, is beautiful, with Damascened steel lining the outside of the purple streak, forming ripple-like patterns from the tip of the sword to the hilt. It also has a serrated edge towards the base that leads out about six inches before stopping for the straight edge. He picks it up with both hands and presents it to me, bowing slightly while doing so. I pick it up by the hilt and hold it in my hands. If feels amazingly good, balanced, heavy enough that it feels like it has some bite, but light enough that it doesn't feel like a burden.

**You have gained [Unnamed weapon]**

"The Sword is rightfully yours now. Come, Let us complete your final task." He walks into the dojo, leaving me to ponder for a moment, before nodding, and resting the blade on my shoulder, following Albus out. I find him on his knees in the center of the Dojo, facing opposite of me. Curiously, I walk around to the outside, getting on my knees as well.

"Reach out your hand to me." Putting the blade in front of me, I do so, and Albus grabs it somewhat firmly.

"_For it is in Serenity that we achieve Immortality. Through this, you become your paragon of hope and trust, to rise above all. Infinite in distance, and unbound by limits, I unchain your soul, and by my blade, protect thee."_ I feel a light warmth around me, as I look at my hand, finding a pink and white aura around me. I blink twice, and a blue window appears in front of me.

**AP has unlocked!**

"I have unlocked your aura, as you no doubt have figured out by now. Bryzan, your final task will be to spar with me, one last time." My eyes widen as I observe Albus again.

**Albus Sensei**

**Title: Memory of the Sorrowful Blade**

**LVL: ?**

**Backstory: ?**

**Semblance: ?**

'_Oh fuck. I raised my level enough to see his name and title. That's it. I'm kinda screwed.'_

"Of course, neither of us expect that you will win. The way you pass this final test, is that you strike me three times. You will lose once you have run out of Aura. Ready?"

**This is the final test before you finish the Tutorial, are you ready to begin?**

Taking a deep breath, I take a moment to think.

'_Okay, so This was meant to be a fight that I win as a tutorial, right? I mean, I'm overleveled, seeing as I managed to kill the Deathstalker. I should be able to do this.' _The moment I finish my thought, Albus' blade sliced through the blue screen, narrowly missing my nose, and finding its place in between my legs, somehow not cutting me or my clothes in the process.

**New objective: Perform three strikes on your teacher in order to complete the tutorial!**

Ignoring the Message, I think: '_I'm fucked. I couldn't even properly process the speed of that swing!' _Jumping back from my position, I grab my sword, and take a defensive stance, showing the flat of my blade to him.

**AP: 34,000/34,000** '_That's a large number, but I doubt it really means anything. I'll have to see someone else's Aura in order to gauge the number. But I think Its just my current INT.'_

"I won't be using all of my skill and strength for this fight, but this does not mean I will be going easy on you. Not in the slightest." Albus rises, holding one of his two swords in his right hand, dragging it slightly on the ground. His left hand has a glove, similar to my own, but in higher quality. Gritting my teeth, I set my feet apart and prepare for the fight.

Albus is the first to attack, with near blinding speed, I barely raise my own blade in a clumsy block, feeling the shock of the swords colliding, my body reverberates along with it. Instantly, the overhead strike is switched to a side strike, aimed for my neck.

I'm not able to get my sword there in time, and he hits my neck. I nearly crumple on the ground at the feeling, a heavy slash to the neck is enough to kill you. But with aura, it didn't kill me, but I felt the slicing feeling where he struck. Without hesitation, Albus pulls back and crosses his arms, preparing for a heavier strike.

**AP: 33,000/34,000**

'_I can't keep up with this shit! That alone did a thousand damage! Okay, calm down Bryzan. Its the first real boss so far, so it should be plenty possible. Its just the tutorial boss. Find an opening, endure until then.'_

Grabbing my blade with the leather glove, I hold onto the tip of the sword and brace myself. Albus finally releases his strike, and swings. The blade hits my own, and pushes me back, making me lose grip on my sword and smacking me in the face with it.

**Block Broken!**

Taking a moment to center himself, Albus backs off, giving me enough time to barely get out of my dazed state. Grabbing his sword with both hands, Albus raises it above his head, pointed at me. Blinking the stars out of my eyes, I switch hands, and hold it above me, angling my sword in a slight diagonal direction.

Albus strikes, his heavy swing bouncing almost harmlessly off my sword, throwing him slightly off balance. Gritting my teeth, I heave with my left arm, swinging as aggressively as I can.

**Your DEX is too low to properly pull this off!**

My blade makes a sudden stop, as Albus Grabs it with his gloved hand, and pulls me in. I fall forward, and am met with a hard knee straight to the solar Plexus.

**AP: 32,674/34,000**

For a brief moment, I struggle to breathe while I bend over as Albus Raises his sword, and strikes me in the head.

**AP: 30,428/34,000**

'_So it would appear that the numbers are high, but to compensate, the damage dealt is high as well. Good to know.'_ Switching sword hands again, I watch Albus closely in a defensive manner, as he takes a quick step back, and lunges forward, except of thrusting his sword, he performs a semi-diagonal strike. I regain my stature and move to deflect. Putting every ounce of my strength and body weight into the blow to his sword, we connect as Albus' blade is thrown off course.

**Parry!**

Time slows down slightly, as I flip my blade horizontally, and swing, aiming for Albus' midsection. I follow through with my swing, but I miss entirely, swinging in empty space.

A small gust of wind hits me a second later, as Albus stands ready about three feet away from my blade.

'_Oh, no he just straight-up dodged my parry strike. He's just that fast. Fuck.'_ I bring my blade up to my defensive stance, but feel a strike bounce off my sword. Raising my eyebrow, I look to my feet, and find a ninja star laying on the ground.

'_And a fucking ranged attack. I thought he was a swordsman, not a fucking ninja!'_ Ignoring the accidentally blocked attack, I activate sprint and run towards Albus, holding the back edge of my sword with my gloved hand, as I jump and perform a flying strike, heaving down on Albus.

**SP: 620/650**

I can see his eyes widen a little as he brings his sword up to block. We connect, and I slide off his sword, attempting to thrust forward and strike him while I'm mid-air.

Out of sheer luck and stupidity, I barely nick his chest, hitting him slightly as I fall.

'_That counts as a hit, right?'_

**Blows landed: 1/3 **

'_Hell yeah!'_ Hitting the floor, I roll to the left, and get on one knee, only to find the flat of Albus' blade coming straight for my face. I lean back and sit straight up, missing the thick of the blade, but feeling a tearing slice from the bottom of my stomach all the way up to my throat. The blade flings my head back from my chin as I carry the momentum, flipping onto my hands, and then to my feet, aiming my blade at Albus.

**AP: 20,039/34,000**

'_Figures. That must have been several critical areas, and would have disemboweled me had I not had aura. Not to mention his STR is probably insane compared to mine. But that was the efforts of getting ONE hit in. Plausible, plausible.'_ Taking a deep breath, I lunge forward, intentionally leaving myself wide open. Albus grabs my blade, and pulls me in, thrusting his sword towards my chest. Its then that I take my free hand and slide it along the flat of his blade, and firmly grip it, twisting it in his hand as I jump a little from the floor, and kick him full strength with both my feet, sliding both of our hands out of the blades and sending me a few feet away.

**SP: 600/650**

'_SP is much Kinder to you if you aren't demoralized, huh?'_ Sheathing my blade, I hold it in my right hand and take a deep breath.

**[Focused Strike] Activated -10 MP/s**

'_This'll be risky if I can't pull it off, and I'll probably lose if I'm not lucky with my timing, but it's worth a shot if it means that I can probably win, cause I won't at this rate. I can tell that much.'_

Taking a step forward, I unsheathe my sword and hold To my opposite hip. Albus narrows his eyes and rushes me. In less than a second, he clears the gap between us and swings to my right. Releasing Focused Strike, I swing my blade at Albus', clashing the two together. Albus, similarly to last time, was thrown off balance, but was more noticeable this time. '_So it can also parry! Awesome!'_

_**-30 MP**_

**Parry!**

Wasting no time or energy with aiming for a vital area, I aim for his arm, bringing the blade down upon it. He moves his arm, but not without barely getting nicked by my sword.

**Blows landed: 2/3**

Faster than I could process, Albus brings his blade back up and strikes my neck, sweeps my feet, and slices upwards, which would have decapitated and Bisected me had I not had Aura. My back hits the floor and I find Albus raising his blade over his head, directly over my chest. My eyes widen as I roll out of the way, activating Focused Strike again. I don't get to pull it off, however, as the pommel of Albus' sword connects with my face, as well as a swift kick to the gut and one last palm strike connecting to my face. I stagger for a bit and check my AP.

**AP: 7,000/34,000**

**SP: 540/650**

'_I understand the AP loss before, but this is just a new level of Bullshit. That combo alone would have killed me before. Guess Its now or never.'_

**[Focused Strike] Activated -10 MP/s**

Albus took my staggering as a chance to dash back, now on the opposite side of the Dojo from me. I stared at him and took a single step forward, and then around. He does the same, leaving us circling each other for a few seconds. Before I can do anything, Albus draws his other sword, and makes an X, dragging each of them across each other. I see his eyes shine blue for a second, before I blink, and darkness surrounds me.

'_The Fuck?!'_ Looking around, I can see that I'm illuminated in light, but everything else is pitch black. I can't see Albus, the dojo, or even the ground beneath me. I focus my breathing and listen intently, shuffling in a circle, looking all around, until I see a single Forget-me-not floating in the air. At the same time, I hear a loud grinding sound behind me, as I Turn around to the sound and move my sword arm, I find nothing, and feel two sword strikes to my back.

"GAH! SHIT!" I cry out, falling to one knee. Looking to my left, I find another flower, falling to my feet. Hearing the same grinding behind me, I turn again, only to yield the same result, this time, feeling twice as sharp and hard.

**AP: 1,000/34,000**

I grit my teeth and tense my muscles. '_I understand now. The sound is just out of reactions. The flower is meant to psych you out, make you think its the distraction, when its actually the direction its coming from! So…'_ Behind me, the flower falls again, and the grinding sound, twice as loud as before, occurs quicker than before. Spinning my sword in my hand, I release Focused Strike, Just as two blades start coming towards my head.

**-200 MP**

As the blades connect, The black space around me seemingly cracks, and color returns to the world. My strike follows through, while Albus, eyes slightly wide, is knocked completely off balance, his swords over his head. Spinning my sword in my hand, I thrust towards Albus, hitting him square in the chest with the tip of my blade.

**Blows landed: 3/3**

**SP: 500/650**

Albus rolls back, and stands on his feet, sheathing both of his swords. He gives a soft smile, and bows slightly.

"Well done, Bryzan. I can see that under my tutelage you've grown exceptionally strong in your years. Your skill with the sword is unparalleled to that of the average hunter's. Your strength itself needs some… Work, but otherwise, I find you fit to leave the Monastery." With this, Albus gives me a bow, which I return.

**Congratulations! You have completed the tutorial! You will gain your physical rewards in the morning!**

I get a glance at the screen and nod, not reading the rest yet, since Albus is still talking. He closes his eyes, making his smile more apparent. "I must say, Over the past decade, you have become so much of a stronger person than I ever was during my career as a Huntsman. Not physically, but mentally. Determined to walk this path and get this far. I applaud you. And here, I can pronounce you as a Master of the art of Yugai."

**New Title: Master of Yugai**

I nod and say: "T-Thank you, I couldn't have made it here without you." Honestly, I barely know this man. I got here this morning. But I do feel like I owe him some thanks.

"Right. Now, go to bed, I'll send you off in the morning. I have to prepare some things." Giving one more bow, he turns around and starts heading out. Doing the same, I'm about to head out when I hear Albus say: "Good Night, Bryzan." Before I hear a sliding door close. I blink a few times, before I walk back into my room.

I nearly collapse on the ground, laying flat on my back.

'_It's still early. Like, eight at the latest, but I'm exhausted.'_ Now looking at the System Message, it reads:

**Congratulations! You have completed the tutorial! You will gain your physical rewards in the morning!**

**Objective completed!: Go into town and collect a leek.**

**Objective completed!: Stop the Bandits!**

**Hidden Objective: Kill the DeathStalker COMPLETE**

**Hidden Objective: Take no damage from the quest (barring the spar with your teacher.)**

**Rewards: 6,000 XP (Bonus granted from Hidden objectives) Your weapon, AP series.**

**Tutorial rewards:**

**2,000 XP, [Swordsman] Hunter outfit, 15 Stat points, Skill: [Meditate]. Undead Dungeon Key.**

**You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up! You have leveled up!**

**+50 Stat points.**

**+5 to all stats.**

**[Stat point Allocation] is available!**

**Available stat points: 205**

Extending out my arms, I almost audibly yell 'Finally!' as I lower my arms and open up my stat page.

'_Alright, first off, this luck of mine is awful. Its only at 5 and everything else is soaring. Put like, twenty points into Luck for now.'_

**You cannot allot Stat points into LCK!**

I stare at the screen for a few seconds, reading it three times for good measure.

"Okay, what the fuck?"

**Due to you acquiring the [Gamer] Ability, your luck has nearly run out! You cannot allot points into LCK until the [Crossroads] event!**

Staring at the message, I nod my head and say: "Sooo what's the crossroads event."

**That is classified.**

Tossing my arms in the air, I lay down, staring intently at the message. '_Fine then, keep your secrets. So moving on from luck, I need to find out how exactly I want to fight with the sword. I know that Brute strength won't get me anywhere as of now, but I don't want to be super balanced either, since some stats are going to do me more good than others. I don't think that END is really going to be much of a bother unless I'm super demoralized. Since SP actually drains rather slowly. I'll have to keep an eye on it, though. DEX… I do like myself a dex build. Either way, though, I got that message in the middle of the fight that told me that my dex is too low to do that thing. I'll put quite a bit of points into that. AGI. That's a definite yes. I know that Ruby's semblance is all about speed, but even then, people move extremely quickly. I'll have to keep up in that department. VIT is lagging a little bit, but I do have aura, so that's the largest lifeline that I have. I'll put some points into that. INT is a definite yes. That Fight with albus might have actually killed me if I hadn't had that much Aura. If he got one more hit on me, he probably would have cut me in half. I'll put points into that. Now for WIS. Its already my highest Stat and its what gives me more MP. I don't have all that much MP using moves yet, but I doubt I'll be empty on those for long.'_

**Your WIS also increases the effectiveness of your Skills!**

'_Well, that's helpful, albeit a little intrusive. It sounds pretty good to me. I'll be careful with WIS. CHA… I think my looks alone should make that maxed, but I'll put a fair amount of points into that. Now, for actual distribution…_

**Bryzan Jade: LVL 18**

**Title: Master of Yugai: +50% ATK when using the Yugai sword Style.**

**Sub-title: None**

**Class: Swordsman**

**Career: N/A**

**XP: 150/3,000**

**HP: 3,900/3,900**

**AP: 40,000/40,000**

**MP: 20,000/20,000**

**SP: 900/900**

**STR: 55**

**AGI: 80**

**DEX: 85**

**VIT: 35**

**END: 30**

**INT: 40**

**WIS: 80**

**CHA: 61**

**LCK: 5**

**Available Stat points: 0**

**Are you sure you want to allot your stats like this?**

Taking a deep breath, I confirm my stats and can _feel _myself change. Slightly stronger, lighter, and I feel my fingers become more loose, nimble, even.

**Your stats allow for new skills to be learned, but you have to discover them first!**

I get a huge grin on my face, and lay my arms under my head. '_This is great so far. These numbers are high enough for me to be satisfied with where I'm at. And this is just the tutorial! I can barely imagine what it'll be later on! Not to mention that Title I have. Its pretty good, Do extra 50% damage just from using my sword? That's perfect! There is absolutely no downside to that. Then again, if I do happen to learn a new sword style this title will become useless. Eh, I'll think about that later.'_ I close my eyes, willingly sleeping for the first time since entering remnant.

_**-A-**_

I had a pleasant dream, to say the least. I was back on Earth, sitting in my room with my little sister. I think you could probably guess what we were watching on my computer, huh? I look around my dream, and look down to my sister. Seven, she looks somewhat like me, just with green eyes, instead of purple. Looking at the computer screen, I see it change, and display:

**For completing the first day, you have gained the privilege to send ONE message to Earth! Please say your message, and end it with "End Transmission"**

In my sleep, I look at the message, think, and say:

"Hold on, is this real? Like, is this a thing that I can do?"

**Yes! Choose one person, and only one person that will see your message.**

Giving a soft Smile, I say: "I'll send it to my sister."

**Starting Transmission: 00:01**

"Oh. Well, this is a little awkward, huh. So, sis… I know you're either bawling your eyes out or in denial. Or both. That's an option. But I should let you know that yes, I died. And no, I'm not coming back." I lick my lips and look at the little figure in my lap, watching the screen intently. I smile a little bit, remembering her infatuation with the show, and Ruby in particular.

"But, don't worry, because I'm in a… Different place now. Its not better, per say, but I think you'd be stoked to be here. I'm not sure if I should tell you, but I have the chance to change some fate. Fuck destiny! Am I right? I did cuss in front of you, right? God I should stop cussing so fucking much. Ahh, right. Well, Anyways, I gotta go, probably, I don't know how long I can talk here, but just know I love you very much and I'll miss you with every waking hour! Don't do drugs! Well, Sayonara! End Transmission."

**00:58.50. Transmission Sent!**

**Well, this took longer than it should have. I've been a little busy this week, but this is probably going to be the regular schedule. One chapter a week. Probably. **

**Either way, bit of backstory for Bryzan, but that's about as much as we'll get. Its not like his life before was interesting.**

**Before I forget, The numbers for this are going to be high. A piece of information that I should give, that Bryzan doesn't know yet, is Yang's current STR stat is 279. Just so you know that Bryzan isn't OP quite yet.**

**I was going to have some more things to say but I forgot and I'm sleep deprived. Yeah, I'll sleep now if that's fine with you.**


	5. Chapter 5: Moral Dilemma

**Notes/stats at the end.**

**Chapter 5: Moral Dilemma**

**Hours earlier, Vale**

Ozpin was walking through the halls of beacon, as per usual, sipping from his mug of chocolatey goodness. On occasion, he would take a visit to a classroom. Typically students thought he was just messing around with them, seeing if they were paying attention, and to hand out detention if they weren't. This however, was a great misconception.

In all honesty, he didn't care whether or not they paid attention in class, did well in combat class, were bullied or WERE the bullies.

It all came down to one thing; the Grimm. Or more specifically, the Queen of the Grimm. If they couldn't pass their tests, they'd be kicked out, they would just be another casualty to their war. If they were bullied, they could still pass, but probably couldn't survive long out in the wilds with the Grimm. If they were bullies, they would underestimate everything they fight, and be subsequently eaten. Someone could be bad at combat, but an excellent leader, which is a rarity among people.

What Ozpin was looking for in his right now was a distraction. A distraction from the odd energy he felt earlier that day. It was small, sure, but it was there. The last time he felt it was ages ago, in his first body. It was indescribable for him, like being next to somebody with magic, who had no idea what to do with it. Like his children.

His initial reaction, was doubt. There was no way such magic could be in the world again, it was destroyed thousands of years ago. He knew it. The distinct feeling that He could sense from _her_ was different than what he felt now.

For instance, if it was magic, there was no way he would be able to know that it was coming from Mistral, the southern region, to be specific. He couldn't tell where _her_ magic was coming from.

That was exactly what was bothering him. This was a similar energy. Similar to magic, but different in every way. How could he sense it if it wasn't magic, but it inherently felt like something that _was magic?_

Shaking his head and taking a sip, Ozpin walks into the combat room, watching some students go at it. Glynda spotted him and saw to the end of the fight.

"Miss Adel is the winner of this round. Good job, both of you, there is little to say, except Miss Adel, please refrain from firing all willy-nilly in the general area of your opponent. That is all for today, you are excused." The students begin a collective murmur, walking out of the combat room. Barely giving the Headmaster a glance, they empty out in less than a minute.

"What would you like, Ozpin?" Glynda asks, taking a look at some papers she was holding.

"It's nothing I want, Glynda. Can't I just check in on some of my students?" Ozpin replies almost mischievously. Glynda Deadpans and says:

"The last time you 'checked in on students', you gave them a twenty page essay due by that night."

Ozpin Shrugs and takes another sip.

"Some of them got it done. The others couldn't keep up, so they probably couldn't work that well in the field." Glynda rolls her eyes and asks:

"What is it that you need to me for?" Ozpin shrugs and replies with:

"Well, more of a question than anything. Glynda, what would you do in the face of something you knew nothing of, but had a feeling it could be no good." Glynda blinks a few times before shaking her head.

"Where did you come up with this? I would study it until I prove my instincts right."

"But what if it was a person? Like you had this enerring feeling about them." At this, Glynda pauses, even neglecting to look at her papers.

"I would likely question them, and see if my intuition was correct. If it was, then " Ozpin Stays silent for a moment, taking another sip of Hot Chocolate.

"I see. Thank you Glynda." He turns around and exits the room. Once the door was closed, he took out his scroll and Contacted someone.  
"Yes, Qrow. I need you to head to Southern Mistral. I have a feeling there that someone or something of great importance to us is there… I know. I doubt it'll be much Trouble for you. We'll talk Later, Qrow." He hangs up at this and puts his scroll back in his pocket, walking back to his office.

'_I suppose we should hurry. If I sensed it, only in Mistral, who knows what she already knows about it.'_

**Somewhere in Mistral, Present Time.**

Raven was less than pleased at the moment. Not angry or upset even. Just displeased. Sitting in her tent, she drank some tea, alone while she listened to the rustle outside.

Something was happening. Rather, someone was making a ruckus without much concern for what everybody else was doing. It was just mumbling from what she could hear, unintelligible words that didn't matter to her at the moment. They were probably fighting amongst each other again, seeing who could beat whom.

It was their custom, what they existed to do. See who climbed the ranks to dethrone even her.

As far as she saw, that wasn't happening anytime soon.

As she was drinking her tea, she turned to see Vernal walk in, a bored look on her face.

"What is it, Vernal? What are they barking about this time?" Vernal does a short bow, before walking closer.

"Shay came back just now, yelling about some guy who wrecked his squad. Nothing Major." Raven raises an eyebrow, before saying:

"It's not a big deal, why is he making such a racket. He'll Just attract Grimm."

Vernal nods and stands in silence before saying:

"Should I shut him up?"

"No. Bring him in here. I'd like to talk to him." Vernal opens her mouth, as if to protest, but just nods and exits the tent.

She's left alone for a moment, before Vernal comes back with Shay, who looks frantic.

"Ma'am! We were holding some people up a-"

"Shut up for a moment, will you?" Raven interrupts, taking another sip of her tea.

"You'll just attract Grimm. What seems to be the problem?" Almost Glaring at the man, Shay gulps and says much quieter:

"We were holding some people up yesterday when this guy came about, he beat Cree, Sket and-"

"I understand he beat all of you. Where are the other three? I'd like to speak to them."

"They're dead! He killed all of them!" At this, Raven freezes, not in fear, or out of shock. It was something… _else._

"I see. This man was just a traveler?"

"Yeah! I've never seen him before, he was heading out of Hajimari with nothing but a sword and he killed us when we jumped him! He cut off Sket's arm without hesitation, and then stabbed Cree a bunch of times!" Raven nods, standing up.

"Interesting. Tell me Shay, Why is it that you are still here if he killed the rest of your Team?" Shay froze and gulped.

"I tried to help them, but I shot my entire clip at him and he blocked them all with his sword! It didn't look like he even had aura!" Few things took Raven by surprise. One, was when Qrow refused to come back to the tribe. Two, was when she learned Magic, Salem, and Gods actually existed. Three, was when she happened to come across a Maiden, and was able to have her powers. This was the fourth time. People have done amazing things before, obviously. But People without aura were… Limited in their abilities. If someone were to kill someone with aura, and being ganged up on by four people… That was a force to be reckoned with.

"Interesting. Where was this again? Hajimari?" Raven asks, grabbing her Grimm Mask.

"Uh, yeah? Ma'am, you aren'-"

"Vernal, Look after the Tribe while I'm gone. I'm going to look for this man."

"He's a psychopath! He killed-"

"He killed to survive, Shay. As I see it, he's much stronger than you right now." Raven says, putting on the mask and walking out the back of the tent.

"Ma'am, He's just a kid. Like, six or seventeen. I doubt he even knew what he did! He'll just reject your offer." Raven stopped, and turned around.

"I beg to differ. I guarantee you that he knew exactly what he was doing. If he's really sixteen, then he know exactly what he's done. Either way, its not like he'll have much of a choice. I'll deal with him personally if he refuses." With that, Raven walked out of her tent, leaving Vernal and Shay inside.

It wasn't fear, or shock that Raven felt about this man, if he really existed. She knew Shay wouldn't dare lie to her about something like this, so he must be a person. Transforming into a raven, she takes off, flying for Hajimari.

'_It's a day's fly from here to Hajimari. I'll start there.'_

It wasn't Fear or Shock, not even Intrigue that Raven Felt. It was Opportunity.

**Location: Unknown **

Standing in front of a Grimm Pool, Salem looks at the bubbling mess of literal evil and sighs.

'_So that's how we're playing this game, is it?'_ Turning around, she raises her hand, and from the bubbling Grimm pool, a Seer emerges, still wet, and limp, floating up to head height. It glows a sickly green and its tentacles come to life. They lash out at Salem, but almost lazily, she moves her arm and it freezes, completely stuck. Faster than the poor Grimm could process, her hand jets towards the top of the Seer's "Head." It almost cracks, with the sheer pressure from her grip, as it goes limp again. She releases it, and it floats a few feet away, but stays at the same height.

"You will collect Hazel for me, and tell him to meet me in the council chamber. I need to speak with him." The Seer bobs, and floats towards the castle, steering out of the way of any passing Grimm. She takes a deep breath and exhales, gritting her teeth so hard, she almost worried they would crack.

What she released next, wasn't a scream, or a shockwave of magical energy, nor was it years of frustration and anger being released.

_It was a roar of pure hatred._

Hazel's spine tingled at the sound, and his hair stood on end. He'd been working under Salem for years, and he _never_ heard her make a noise like that. It was a few seconds later when the Seer floated next to him, bobbing in the air. On it, its "Head" area it showed an angry looking Salem and said:

"Meet me in the Council Chamber." Hazel just nodded and followed the horrifying and somewhat sentient crystal ball into the chamber, and sat in his usual seat, waiting for Salem to arrive.

When she did, she appeared calm and collected, walking in with her usual grace. She sits at the head of the table, and sighs.

"I have been using this Chess analogy for a very long time, but I do believe It is time for a change, with the recent developments." She waves her hand, and a piece of the table starts floating, spinning and glowing, until a deck of cards presented itself.

"What do you mean, your Grace?" Salem glanced at Hazel and spoke.

"It is… Interesting, how the cards play out." As she does, the cards fan themselves out, separating them by color and suit.

"We think we have it all figured out, that we have all the cards in the deck, that we know each and every combination in the Deck. And it Thrills us, every time that we're right, when the hand comes down in a familiar pattern, the familiar story." She laid out the King, Queen, Jack and Ace, Depicting Cinder, herself, and Tyrian on each of the cards.

"The one who desires power above all else." She points to Cinder.

"The one whose intentions are left in the open." Herself.

"And the one who seeks nothing but Chaos." Tyrian.

"It's now that I realize that I do not have the pattern anymore. The Story is no longer Familiar. Of course, these still do exist, albeit, all in the wrong places now, nearly futile, at the moment. Now there's nothing more terrifying for me when all the cards are laid out just right, and we're nearly at the end of this game-" As she says this, she takes out another card, spinning it in between her fingers. "-But now another card has entered the game, changing the meaning of the entire hand." She tosses the card on top of the others, even her own, depicting a man with purple eyes, reddish hair and a sword on his shoulder. On it, is a large "J" on the corner.

"And now there's no way to know what's going to happen next. The Gods have thrown us a wildcard, Hazel. Changing the game entirely. I want you to find us this wildcard." She flicks the card at him, who catches it as it slides beside him.

"He's in Southern Mistral. Near that Town of Hajimari. He's heading out, though. Be quick. I want him alive, however. I trust you can do that." Hazel looks at the card for a moment and nods.

"I will not disappoint." He stands up, and bows, before leaving the room. She watches him and squints, looking at the rest of the cards on the table.

"It's not a game of Strategy anymore, Ozpin. I suppose We're relying on Luck now. I guess yours will have to run out."

**For sleeping on a semi-comfortable surface, your HP and SP have been fully restored! Your AP and MP have been restored by 50%**

Groggily opening my eyes, I look out the window of my room to find that the sun has started rising.

'_Good god. I don't think I've woken up this early naturally in my life.'_ Squinting and looking around, I find myself in the same room. Stretching and getting up, I think to myself:

'_Good to know that the whole gamer thing wasn't just a dream or something. That'dve sucked.'_ Standing up, I finish stretching and take one more look around the room. I shrug, just grabbing my small bag and heading out. Walking into the Dojo, I don't find Albus anywhere, in the small living area, the Kitchen, or even what I would assume to be his room, where there weren't any swords, but there were a ton of… What do you even call these? Tapestries? Yeah, that's the word. Woven-in paintings.

Biting my cheek, I walk outside, looking around the courtyard, I see him standing on the edge of the mountain we're rested on. I look both left and right, finding nothing else of interest and Sigh.

'_Well, I guess it should be obvious.' _Approaching him, I clear my throat and tell him:

"I'll be leaving today. To go to… Uh." I completely blank. '_Shit. I don't actually have a plan on what I'm going to do if I'm actually in RWBY. I mean, I got here yesterday. Should I try and stop Cinder before she gets the Maiden's powers? Actually, no. I don't actually know when or where Cinder and her gang attack Amber. That was her name, right? I can't remember. That and Cinder without Maiden powers will still dunk on me right now, even if I get stronger along the way. Either way, I guess Going to beacon will be the best option as of now.'_

"I don't believe you need to know what you want to do right now." Turning around, Albus is holding a set of clothes, along with a very flat hat on top of it. Looking down at myself, I find that I'm still wearing my civilian clothes from yesterday.

"I think I do know what I am going to do. Thank you, Mas-"

"Albus. Just call me Albus." I nod and continue.

"Thank you Albus. For everything." '_Despite the fact that I've known you for less than a day.'_

He smiles and hands me the clothes, and gestures back towards the house. I nod and run back in, just changing in the dojo.

'_Okay, not too tight Its actually kinda loose. I like that. The scarf is nice. Alright. I'm good.'_ Walking out of the house, I put on the hat, and inspect myself. _Observe. _

**Outfit: [Swordsman] Acquired! Unique, Worn**

**Despite its new look, its actually over sixty years old. Passed down form Albus to you, its a gift. Has [?] sewn into it. Comes with Three [Shurikens].**

Looking at my belt, I nod and take out each of the Shurikens. Identical, they're jet-black with six edges, without any curves and small holes in the center. _Observe._

**Shurikens: Ranged weapon Rare, Excellent**

Stuffing them back in the belt, I look at the hat, taking it off my head, I observe it.

**Albus' Jingasa: Unique, Worn**

**This Jingasa has been worn through more battles than the [Swordsman] Outfit, and will be worn through many more. Albus' Gift to you. **

**Would you like to view your new look?**

**Y/N**

'_Uhh, hell yeah!'_ I see a new window open, except its a full size mirror, looking me up and down.

The Swordsman outfit, is a Dark Gray Gi, with the chest parted open to see a black Kevlar under armor, which is designed to look like pectoral muscles. The edges of the Gi are green, and have a slight dark orange color sewn inside it. The pants are rather baggy, and dark gray as well. They only go to the knees, however, as what I could only describe as dark gray socks with a rough exterior. My shoes, for whatever reason, are black flats, with a wider sole and rough ridges along the bottom. On my neck, is a purple scarf, about four feet long, wrapped around twice, leaving the rest as slack to hang at my back. My right arm, has a sleeve that runs from my shoulder to my bicep, leaving my forearm exposed until my glove, which is thin and purple. My right arm, however, is completely covered in some sort of thick gray bandage, and a black and purple glove, that's thick enough to stop a sword slice on its own. The Jingasa, is gray, with a purple circle around the tip of the hat. The very brim, however, is a bright green color, and barely noticeable.

**Looking Snazzy! While wearing the [Swordsman] outfit, your AP will take less damage! **

My eyes widen upon this message as the windows close. '_I'm never unequiping this then.'_

"You look Good, Bryzan." I hear from behind me.

Have you ever spazzed the fuck out? Like when you blow an air horn behind a cat, or when you're looking at some questionable anime when your parents tap your shoulder. Its not just spazzing out, Its Spazzing the _fuck_ out. Your arms flail around, your legs turn to jelly, and you just fall flat on the floor.

Yeah, I did that. There is absolutely no way that a man of that age and who's a good head and a half taller than me should move that quietly. Quickly picking myself up off the ground, I look up to Albus, who has an amused look on his face.

"That outfit is what I wore when I first became a huntsman. Channel your aura through it, all of it." I nod and freeze up.

'_Oh. I don't know how to use Aura. If its getting in touch with your soul…'_

**Using skill: [Meditate] +10 Ap/Min**

I close my eyes and take deep breaths, attempting to clear my mind. I'm not sure what I imagined, but its similar to how that old guy in Avatar the last airbender explained it. Your soul is like a river, running freely through you. But your body is also the dam. You have to release little bit by little bit, or else… I'm not sure, actually. I guess my aura will just be drained. But either way, focusing on letting out a little bit in order to not let the dam break. Yeah, that's probably a good way of putting it.

Opening my eyes, I look down and find that my clothing has stiffened quite a bit, with slight brown and purple specks being scattered about.

'_Oh, what the fuck?'_

"Dust was woven into the threads. When you use your aura on it, it hardens. Its an age-old technique, but its quite effective." Albus states, a kind smile on his face. Moving my arms, a little, I find that its a little heavier and harder to move, but nonetheless, its now reinforced clothing in the blink of an eye. Deactivating my aura, the dust stops glowing, and I can move normally again.

"Huh. Nice." Albus takes a roll of paper out of his sleeve and hands it to me.

"I do believe you'll need this, though." I take it and uncurl it, taking in the map of remnant.

**Your Map has expanded! You now have a general Idea of the land formations, and where you're going! You do still have to explore, however.**

I nod and say:

"Thank you, Albus. I'll make good use of this." I put it in my bag on my hip. Putting it in, it almost disintegrates, as it places itself in my inventory. '_Huh. Useful.'_

"Now, Bryzan, What is the name of your Blade?" I open my mouth, and close it again, unsheathing it. _Observe. _

**[Unnamed Blade] Unique, Excellent**

**A blade created by you and Albus, Crafted specifically for you. **

**+85 ATK**

**Special Skill: [Endeavor] **

**[Endeavor]: When the blade is in use, if the Player's AP/HP is damaged, The Blade's ATK increases.**

Nodding, I look at the ATK and Special Skill of the blade, thinking for a moment.

"I think I'll call it 'Underdog'. I think it fits well."

Albus Nods and says: "It's your blade. Its name doesn't need to fit just itself, but you as well." I smirk and respond with:

"Yeah. I know." We're silent for a moment, before Albus speaks up.

"Well, Bryzan. I won't tell you where to go, but I'll say to follow your soul, wherever that may take you." Albus looks up at the taller mountain beside us, and says nothing else.

**Morality choice!**

**The next decision you make will decide both your, and the rest of the world's fate. Think wisely.**

**Become a Huntsman.**

**Side with the Grimm.**

I open my mouth and close it again.

'_Well Fuck. One would think this would be a pretty simple answer. Siding with Huntsmen would be pretty good for several reasons, but siding with the Grimm would mean Grimm probably wouldn't attack me all that much. I'm willing to bet this is a quest that will change based on my own actions, so in theory, I should be able to change my mind later on. Come to think of it, why am I given a choice? Shouldn't someone else a bit more responsible make this choice?' _I actively ask the System this, but it doesn't respond, firmly giving me my choice. I pace around a little, thinking deeply.

"I'll be leaving now." I tell Albus, to which he nods, saying nothing else. I take a different path, going up the mountain this time. Taking out my Ocarina, I think for a moment, before playing a familiar tune.

**Now Playing: Misty Mountains Cold, Ocarina cover.**

'_Huh. It tells me what I'm playing, too. That's kinda neat.' _Continuing my walk up the mountain, I continue thinking, until I reach a cliff, where I can see Hajimari.

'_I'm pretty sure that no matter which path I choose, its going to lead to a lot of pain and a high possibility of death. Real Catch 22 right here. Side with Ozpin and I get the Ire of Salem, but I side with Salem and literally everybody else wants to murder me. Its… Ah. This is probably going to get me killed, isn't it? I guess I'll be taking the Nathan Hale route.'_

**You have Sided with the Grimm. **

**+1 WIS**

**+1 INT**

**Bryzan Jade: LVL 18**

**Title: Master of Yugai: +50% ATK when using the Yugai sword Style.**

**Sub-title: None**

**Class: Swordsman**

**Career: N/A**

**XP: 150/3,000**

**HP: 3,900/3,900**

**AP: 40,000/40,000**

**MP: 20,000/20,000**

**SP: 900/900**

**STR: 55**

**AGI: 80**

**DEX: 85**

**VIT: 35**

**END: 30**

**INT: 40**

**WIS: 81**

**CHA: 62**

**LCK: 5**

**Skills: **

**Mind of the Gamer: LVL 4. Allows you to be calm and collected at all times, so long as the level is high enough. (Passive)**

**Body of the Gamer: LVL 1. Most physical harm on your body can be healed as long as you have AP and HP. The damage that can be healed is equivalent to the damage you take. The higher level of an attack you were hit with, the less likely you are to be able to heal it. (Passive)**

**Sword Proficency: LVL 12. You are proficient with a sword! You have basic knowledge of how to use swords, and won't accidentally cut yourself! (Applies to any blade over two feet long) (Passive, +20% ATK)**

**Observe LVL 2: Using this skill allows you to observe a person or Item for level, rarity or quality. By using this ability on people, you can see their information such as level as long as your level is within 30 levels of theirs. (Active) No cost**

**Sense danger: LVL 2. Without needing to hear or see, you can sense danger around you. If the level of your attacker is too high, you won't be able to sense it. (Works within 40 levels of your current level.) Passive.**

**Meditate: LVL 1: Recovers AP at a rate faster than simply waiting. Meditating also allows you to control your Aura easier. Current rate: 10AP/Min.**

**Okay, So a bit of a shorter chapter, page wise, but This was mostly getting a grasp of Ozpin, Raven, and Salem. I want you guys to tell me if my grasp of them is OK so far, since I haven't written them before, and they're going to be prominent in the next few chapters. Feel free to be brutal.**

**Something else I want to ask of you guys, are some sword styles/moves from media, (It could be Anime, Regular TV, Web series, anything) that Bryzan could use as a part of his fighting style. **

**So a couple I already have are:**

**Raven's Style**

**Three sword style (One piece)**

**Circle Sword (Fairy Tail)**

**Wind Scar (Inuyasha)**

**That's all I have for now, and I **_**really**_**want to use some more. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: First Dungeon!

**Notes/Stats at the end.**

**Chapter 6: First Dungeon!**

**Nathan Hale: A man of achievement during the American Revolutionary war. He was known for his bravery behind the warfare, as he told the Americans exactly what the British were doing. He was a soldier, and a hero. But most importantly;**

_**He was a spy.**_

"Where the hell do I even start?" I say aloud, looking down at the map. Now standing at the top of the mountain, I look at the scenery below, a beautiful forest, with a Distant Lake quite a ways away. I'd take it in, If I wasn't so frustrated at the Moment.

Sighing and tracing the map, I find Hajimari, which wasn't easy, finding the tiny-ass dot on the _world map._ Either way, I trace my finger along to the mountain, and am pleasantly surprised.

"I'm on a peninsula?" I say aloud. "So Hajimari is on that peninsula, and that lake isn't too far from the ocean. Then Why can't I see the ocean?" Looking behind me, I see Hajimari, but not an ocean. "Can I really not see that far?"

Squinting, I try and find any ocean, but Give up.

'_So the farthest you can see on a clear day is 10-12 miles before it disappears behind the curvature. But at sea level, that's like, 3 miles. So at the top of this mountain, I should be able to see a lot farther. This Peninsula is massive if I can't see to the ocean.'_ I put the map back in my inventory and groan, pressing both of my hands against my face. '_This is way too complicated. I didn't even think about something like the sheer __**scale**_ _of Earth and Remnant. For all I know, Remnant could be twice as Large as Earth. I guess Math will have to come into the equation. Heh, puns. Okay, think. If Earth's radius is roughly 4,000 Miles, using Pythagorean's theorem, That means… I need paper.'_ Looking around, I purse my lips and shrug. Opening my inventory, I take out a single beowulf claw and start to dig in the dirt with it.

'_Alright. 4,000 miles, Pythagorean's theorem. Walking exactly straight one mile will put me roughly…'_

Skipping the mathematical technicality, I stand up, looking at my work in the dirt.

'_So the earth's Curvature is nearly 8 inches per mile. Good. Now I know what to compare to. I just need to measure a mile here, and I'll be able to do the math to measure exactly how much larger or smaller Remnant is than earth. If they're the same size, I'm going to be pissed.' _Looking down the mountain, I sigh and start my way down. Since its rather steep, I just sit down and slide, carefully avoiding sheer drops and jagged rocks, I reach the bottom, and stretch for a second.

'_Great, now I just have to count to 1,760. And take three foot strides.'_ I take a deep breath and start walking.

**Beacon**

Ozpin waits at his desk, just listening to the clicking of the gears in his office. He sighs and glances at the window behind him, looking at the currently empty courtyard. Taking a sip of his hot chocolate, his Computer starts to ding for barely a second, before he answers, displaying a man with black hair and a stubble on the screen.

"Qrow. Are you in Mistral?"

"Yeah, Oz. Whe-"

"Start in Hajimari. That's where I'd like you to start." Qrow raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"I'd like you to keep a low profile, as usual." Qrow resists the urge to facepalm, and says:

"Alright Oz, but I need you to tell me something, what exactly am I looking for? Something like a relic, or someone using magic? I really don't have a clue since you just asked me to come to Mistral to find something in the south." Ozpin bobs his head back and forth in thought, before saying:

"You're looking for…" He closes his eyes tight, and tries to envision it. Through gritted teeth, he says:

"A swordsman." Ozpin opens his eyes and gasps, breathing for air.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Fine, Qrow. It seems that after using so much magic, I'm having a hard time envisioning him. Its a swordsman." Ozpin leans back in thought, before saying:

"Not Hajimari. There's a mountain North of there, on a large house with Cherry blossoms growing around it. There's an old man there, find him and ask. He must know something."

Qrow nods and says:

"Anything I should Know about this guy, then? Or if He decides to attack me?" Ozpin Just shakes his head, responding with:

"No. He's not that type. I've known him when he was a student here. Just tell him that Ozpin sent you. He'll know."

"Alright. But just in case he does attack me? What's he like?" Ozpin Remains quiet for a moment before speaking up.

"Honestly Qrow, I'm not sure. Its been too long. But he was a prodigy of his class. Don't worry about it, though. He won't attack unless you do so first." Ozpin takes another sip and sighs.

"Be careful, Qrow. And good Luck."

His scroll blinked off as Ozpin cut off the call. Qrow rolled his eyes and took out his flask, taking a short drink.

"gOoD lUcK." He says in a goofy manner as he unplugs his scroll From Haven's CCT network tower. Sighing, he grabs his weapon leaning on the table and gets up, walking out of the broadcast room.

"This guy's got to be something real special if Oz has me going all the way out here."

**Back with Bryzan**

'_IT'S THE SAME FUCKING SIZE!'_ I fall flat on my face, after finishing carving the equation in a tree. I get up quickly, though, and adjust my Jingasa.

'_Since I'll be heading Northeast, I should probably just go around the Lake. Actually, do I have a flask? Since I don't know when I'll be getting water next.'_

**Check your Inventory**

The window almost startles me as I nod and do so.

**Inventory (Sorted by New)**

**Survival Kit: x1**

**Undead Dungeon Key: x1**

**Flask (Empty)**

**Camping Set: x1**

**Shurikens: x3**

I nod for a second, and take out the flask. _Observe._

**Flask. Common, Common**

**A flask used for containing water. Automatically Filters water when Filled. **

**+10 HP when drank from.**

**Your [Observe] Skill has leveled up!**

I raise an eyebrow and think for a minute. '_Interesting. Its basically a life straw except in Flask form. And I heal 10 HP. Its not a lot, and I assume I have to drain it, but It might help in a pinch.' _I start walking again, with the lake now in view. '_Now for the elephant in my inventory.' _I take out the Dungeon Kay, a jet-black key with a Jagged bit and a smooth blade with a tiny point on the very end. _Observe._

**Undead Dungeon Key: One of its Kind, Legendary**

**A Key that leads to a small portion of the underworld. If Used in a Cemetery, The Dungeon's Difficulty is doubled, but so are the quality of the Drops, as well as the EXP gain.**

**The Key will break once used once.**

I smack my lips, nodding. '_A bit edgy, but Okay. I'd like to use this in a Graveyard, but I have no Idea how fuckin' Dangerous that would be. I don't know the base difficulty, So I should be careful with this. I'll need a reference to scale it.' _

I walk for another ten minutes, before I reach the edge of the lake. Honestly, Its beautiful, considering my standards for Lakes. Its crystal blue water, almost like an ocean, that seemed to reflect into the sky like a mirror. I kneel down and fill my Flask, sitting on the Rocks.

'_I only walked a mile, but It feels like I left Ages ago. Actually, I only really left earth yesterday. I know I'll get really Homesick later, but I have to say, I think I'm glad I'm here. Of course, I'm sorry for leaving my little sister behind, but She'll be fine. I'm sure of it.' _I smile softly and am about to get up, before I see something glint in the water.

'_No. No fucking way.'_ I stick my hand in and grab it, revealing a dripping wet azure key.

"Another Key!" I exclaim, Shaking it off to dry it, sending water everywhere. After a few seconds, I stop, and wipe it on my shirt, finding that its completely dry. Its constantly dripping off water, however, as the Key appears to be solidified water. _Observe_

**Water Dungeon Key: One of its Kind, Legendary**

**Key leading to the Water Goddess' Dungeon. Must be used in any body of water, to as small as a cup of water, to as large as the ocean, the Dungeon's difficulty will rise or fall accordingly. The Key will Not break after any uses.**

I nod and say: "So its a pocket dungeon type of thing. Makes sense why I got it so quickly, then. I Take a glance at it, and a glance at the Undead Key. Alternating between the two, I look at my flask, and then at the lake.

"You Know what I'm thinking." I get up, and put the keys in my inventory.

'_I'll need to think this over for a minute.'_

**Fifteen minutes later**

"_Always closer to the emptiness and sadness that has come to take the place of you._ Actually, come to think of it, almost everybody in RWBY has their own theme, don't they? Yang Has 'I burn', Ruby has 'Red like roses… Part two'. Weiss has 'Mirror Mirror' and Blake has… What's… 'From Shadows!' Yeah, that's what its called. What would mine be? I'd assume It'd be by Jeff Williams, cause if anybody were to write a theme about me, then it'd be Jeff Williams." I ponder aloud, on the edge of the lake.

"I'm pretty sure None of the main cast's themes will fit me. '_One life, is not a long time.'_ That kinda works. '_When you're waiting, for a small sign.'_ I'm lost there. A little further into the song… _Broken wings won't pull you down. You'll take flight to.._ No. I never had literal of figurative wings, unless I actually decided to Join the Air force." I think for another minute, before:

"'_It was just fine, we lived in peace, looked to a happy ending. The days were bright, they shined like gold' _No. I'm looking for a happy ending, making it myself. Actually, 'Die' is Volume 2. I guess I could have a new theme song for each volume that passes. But I'm focusing on me, right now. '_There's a day when Our hearts will be broken, where a shadow will cast out the light.' _Eh. Could be better or worse. '_I may fall, but not like this, it won't be by your hand.'_" I physically stop, and nod. '_That could work.'_

"'_When we lose our faith, forsake our friends, when the moon is gone, and we reach our end.' _I like it. The next few stanzas, '_There's a moment we make a decision, Not to cower when we crash to the ground, The moment we face our worst demons, Our courage found. __When we stand with friends, And we won't retreat, As we stare down death, Then the taste is sweet.' _And then the chorus. I like it. '_I may fall, not this place, not today, I may fall, Bring it all, its not enough to take me down. I may fall.'_" I sigh, looking up into the sky.

'_I guess the first step to becoming a savior is recognizing my own faults, huh? Like how I'm a bit self-absorbed.' _I facepalm and take out the Water dungeon key.

"If 'I May Fall' is what I claim my theme is, then I guess I'll have to start somewhere." I spread my legs a little wider, taking an almost offensive stance as if I were using a sword.

"I wonder how this works… I hope this works or it'll be embarrassing as fuck." I raise the key above my head, and shout:

"I OPEN THE WATER DUNGEON GATE." I swing the Key down, and… Nothing. I hear my voice echo a bit, before I'm left in silence.

Absolutely nothing happened. I scan the area quickly, making sure nobody saw me. When I didn't see anybody, I sighed and say:

"How the fuck do I use this then? Does it work like Aquarius… Ah, It _is _a _key_." I walk over to the shore and stick the key in the water, turning it. At first, nothing happens, and I sigh, before a massive ripple came from the Key, I swear that I hear the sound of a small gong from the lake, as the water in front of me starts to rise.

"Holy shit." I all I can say, as the water forms a cave in front of me, with descending stairs made of water leading into what I can only assume is the dungeon. I purse my lips and get up, taking Underdog out of my inventory, and sheathing it on my back.

"Let's fuckin' roll." I descend down the staircase, looking back, I find that the water started to close up, sealing my exit.

**In Dungeons, you can only leave by either defeating the dungeon boss, or by using a [Homeward Stone]. In other words, you're stuck in here. **

I nod, and unsheathe my sword, descending further down the stairs.

**Hajimari**

Ray closed up his stall for the day, heading into his building. He sighed at the number of boxes left scattered around. He shook his head and started organizing them by cost. He took the beowulf claw he bought earlier and placed it on his desk.

"How the hell does a kid like that get his hands on a beowulf claw? That shouldn't even be possible." He grabs another box and starts to take it outside. In the back, he sets it down and sits on it, lighting up a cigarette.

'_Something like that is not only priceless, but also groundbreaking. He should be giving that shit to scientists, not some Pawner.' _He takes a puff, and looks out into some trees, looking at a raven perched in a tree, he puffs smoke towards it, before flicking the Cigarette away, and walking back into the small storage building.

'_I'm glad either way, I'm not entirely sure how much this is worth, but If its one of the only ones that are in existence, it ought to be a good price, I'll make money on it. Probably a million Lien or more.'_ He opened up a box and took a Blacksmith's hammer out of it, before turning around and finding a Woman Wearing a Nevermore mask with some sort of sword aimed for his throat. Before he can even scream, the blade aims downward and jabs itself into his stomach, only to bounce harmlessly off green aura. He brings the hammer over his head, but doesn't bring it down, since his attacker's blade was already headed in an upward direction. It dragged all along his aura up to his chin, effectively breaking it.

"You have aura." She pointed out, pressing the crimson blade against his neck.

"Wha- What do you want?" He asks, voice almost trembling. He couldn't tell behind her mask, but she looked him up and down, pressing the blade a little harder against his neck.

"I want you to tell me some things. Have you seen a stranger in the past few days? Someone you haven't seen before?" Ray blanks completely, staying silent.

"I don't have a lot of time, so tell me quickly." Sliding the blade a slight amount, she makes a small nick on his neck, bleeding ever so slightly.

"Gah, I can't recall! I don't keep track of everybody's names!"

"I don't need a name, just a face. Better think harder." Her grip tightened, and the blade seemed to grow warmer, until it felt like it was searing his throat.

"AH! Red hair! There was a kid with orangish red hair and purple eyes! He sold me a beowulf claw a couple days ago! I never saw him before, and he walks in here and sells me a Beowulf claw!" He fumbles around for a minute, before pointing to his desk, showing the claw.

"He didn't say his name or anything, he just sold it to me! That's it!" His assailant seemingly stares blankly at him, before taking the blade off his throat. He gasps for air, only to find a boot aimed straight for his face.

**Water Dungeon**

I find myself Staring at a giant blue double door, ten feet tall, and no conceivable way to open it.

'_Well I haven't even entered the dungeon proper and I'm already stuck. Is this some sort of puzzle? Or… Fuck, I'm stupid.'_ I sigh and push on the door, finding that it open inwards.* The first room, is absolutely gorgeous. It looks like a massive Aquarium, with clear blue water circling around, and the occasional fish swimming about. I gingerly take a step, and find that the water is indeed water, but for some reason or another, I can step on it.

'_Oh, god this is trippy.'_

**Gamer's Mind has nullified effect: Nausea**

'_So regular people would get Nausea from this? Good to know.'_ I take another few steps in, and the door closes behind me, effectively sealing me off. I ready my sword, and scan the room, looking for anything that could potentially be an enemy.

**Sense Danger!**

My eyes widen and I move Underdog to just behind my head, deflecting something off of it. I turn around, and take a defensive stance, finding a creature probably the size of a person, except floating and with a whirlwind of water under it. _Observe_

**Minor Water Elemental**

**LV: 12**

**HP: 5,000/5,000**

'_A yellow Name. It should be easy enough, but I should be careful if there are more than one.'_ I watch it carefully, before its whirlwind of water beneath it starts to spin violently, and it charges. I Hold my ground, and am about to strike, when I see:

**Sense Danger!**

My eyes widen as I sidestep at an unnatural pace, dashing directly to my right. I look at as the Water elemental charges into a completely identical one, the two colliding into an explosion of water

**SP: 850/900**

**You have learned the Skill: [Quick Dash]! (Cost: -50 SP)**

'_Alright, I can only assume its what I just did, a quick dash.'_ I look at the two water elementals, and see them starting to re-form. I purse my lips as I look behind me for a second, seeing _another_ water elemental raising its two hands behind me.

"Oh Shit!" I shout, stepping out of the way of the attack. Its hands slam down as I raise Underdog and slash at both of its arms.

_Observe_

**Minor water elemental**

**LV: 12**

**HP: 4,900**

**Skill: [Observe] Has leveled up!**

'_... Okay, what the fuck!?'_ I look at Its HP and back up, bumping into something much… Wetter behind me. '_Fuck me.'_ I turn around and slash at the New elemental, successfully bisecting it into nothing but a Pile of water. I don't get to watch it, however, as another one charges me from directly behind that one. I grit my teeth and sidestep it, dashing to a clear area.

'_One, two, three… Fifteen of them in here. Wow. I do 100 damage after __**cutting their arms off**__, which means that each of them take… I'd say 50 strikes? My SP probably would hold out, but I'd be exhausted by the end if I had to keep dodging. Not to mention that this is the __**first fucking room. **__I need to find their crit area if I wanna get through this.'_ I nod and take a step forward, when the Elementals all stop, and start spinning around. I freeze up, and tilt my head.

"The Fuck're you all doing?" I find out, though, as a water spear the size of a baseball whizzes beside my head. I flinch, only to find several more flying by me, and a few of the water spears hitting my Aura.

**AP: 39,500/40,000**

'_Hey, at least they don't hit like a fucking truck doing eighty in a school zone'_ I flip my blade in my hand, and press it to my left cheek, activating focused Strike.

**[Focused Strike] Activated! -10MP/s**

'_If I can stall with these guys for long enough, I might actually be able to one-shot a few of them. So long As I find their "Back" area or their crit zone. Then again, they might not have one, seeing as they're made of water.'_

I take quick steps to avoid both spears and the occasional Water elemental ramming into me. They may look intimidating, but they don't hit hard at all. _Observe_

**Minor Water Elemental**

**LV: 12**

**HP: 5,000/5,000**

_**Ability: Liquid Body. Water Elementals are resistant to bludgeoning, slashing, stabbing, and fire attacks.**_

'_So that explains why they're so hard for me to kill, my entire moveset is slashing and stabbing! This might have been easier if I had some sort of magic build, huh? Well, I guess I'll just have to deal with it.'_ I take a deep breath and release Focused strike, Attempting to strike two with one blow.

**Critical hit!**

**Critical hit!**

**-500 MP**

**MP: 19,500**

**+200 XP**

The blade slices clean through both of them, straight at center mass. I feel a slight _tink!_ In the flow of the blade, and watch as they drop, water just spilling out of the Elementals. I freeze for a second, before I pick up two small marbles, cleaved in half. _Observe._

**Water elemental core.**

**Core of a water elemental, their actual body.**

'_Well, I guess that was fucking lucky. Who needs to level up Luck when I can just get lucky!'_ I nod and point my sword at the remaining Water Elementals.

"Come get some."

_**Twenty minutes later**_

"I want to die." I say as a matter of factly, as I lay down on the ground, completely drenched from head to toe. I see that in front of me, is another blue screen and a door, that more than likely leads to the next room of the dungeon. As it turns out, taking out all of the elementals took a LOT of effort, aiming specifically for their cores was a bit of a tiring task.

**SP: 33/900**

'_I just need to wait. How do I get my MP up? I didn't use a LOT during that fight, but It'd be nice to know how to get that up.'_

**In order to restore your MP, You can Rest, Eat, or Meditate!**

I purse my lips and say:

"Look, I didn't pack any food, I am resting, and Meditating is boring. How am I supposed to get through this dungeon if this is the first room?"

**You didn't **_**have**_ **to enter the dungeon.**

I blow a raspberry at the text box and look at the other one, which says:

**First room Cleared! Here's your reward!**

**[Class- applicable spell scroll] x1**

I raise an eyebrow and accept it, looking in my inventory. _Observe_

**Class Applicable Spell scroll: Unique, Legendary**

**If used: You will be granted **_**one **_**spell to use that is compatible with your class. This spell is random, however.**

**Use? Yes/no**

I look at the box for another few seconds, and say: "Thank you, system." I sit myself up, and select yes. As I do, a scroll unfurls itself in front of me, and it burns purple before exploding into flames.

**You have learned the Spell: Enchant Weapon!**

**[Enchant weapon] Spell. Cost: 100 MP**

**For one minute, you can buff your Weapon to deal more damage, Absorb more damage, or to use skills more effectively. The correct chant must be said first, however.**

**Your Skills Page has been split into two groups! [Basic skills] and [Special Skills]!**

**Anything Combat- oriented will fall under Special Skills.**

I sigh and put my head in my hands. '_It's good, don't get me wrong, but I don't know the chants. This is why I didn't want to be a mage class, I can't remember every single spell that's handed to me. Its why I didn't even play as a wizard in D&D.'_ I Sigh and see my SP is back to full, so I just get up and stretch a little bit, Walking over to the next room.

"Fuck this dungeon."

**Bryzan Jade: LVL 18**

**Title: Master of Yugai: +50% ATK when using the Yugai sword Style.**

**Sub-title: None**

**Class: Swordsman**

**Career: N/A**

**XP: 150/3,000**

**HP: 3,825/3,900**

**AP: 38,000/40,000**

**MP: 19,000/20,000**

**SP: 900/900**

**STR: 55**

**AGI: 80**

**DEX: 85**

**VIT: 35**

**END: 30**

**INT: 40**

**WIS: 80**

**CHA: 61**

**LCK: 5**

**Available Stat points: 0**

**Special Skills:**

**Backstab: LVL MAX. If you target the back area of an enemy, it will guarantee a Critical hit, so long as their END does not outweigh your ATK.**

**Preemptive strike: LVL: MAX. Before you enter combat, you are granted the first strike, so long as your AGI is higher than your enemy's.**

**Vital Strike: LVL 2. Go for the throat! If your attacks hit a vital area, then you are allowed Critical effects/damage.**

**Bloodlust: LVL 1. If activated, all Entities in a 10 Meter Radius have a 50% chance to be inflicted with Terror. **

**[Enchant weapon] Spell. Cost: 100 MP For one minute, you can buff your Weapon to deal more damage, Absorb more damage, or to use skills more effectively. The correct chant must be said first, however.**

**So I saw a few reviews about the decision made last chapter, and I honestly can't blame you. Especially if you don't know who Nathan Hale is, so I added that bit at the top cause I love teaching people about history. **

**As for edgy nonsense, HA. If I wanted to make this Edgy bullshit, I would have gone with reaper. Of course, I think almost every good character needs their 'low point' where they get some edge, but that won't be coming for a while. I honestly cringe myself when I write that type of edgy shit. **

**Also, "Just an Isekai Writer" I totally see where you're coming from! I just wish I could correctly portray a character in the first chapter. I doubt you're reading this, but just know I'd like for more people to be a bit harsher when it comes to reviewing my work here.**

**A common thing I saw in the last chapter's reviews was a worry that I'd go full anime, and that's just no for me. I chose primarily from animes because they were the ones that came from off the top of my head. **

**Three sword style because its badass, Circle sword because I had a dungeon Idea for a little later on, and Wind scar because Nostalgia. I'll gladly take sword styles from any type of media, not just Anime. As a side note, I never played Devil may cry before, any of the games, but once I saw some vergil shit, you can say that Bryzan is definitely going to be doing some of that shit.**

**Let's talk about pairings for a second.**

**I for the love of FUCK am not going to have Raven as a pairing. The reason She's here is to teach Bryzan another style, and some other things. Romance is not one of them. **

**Now let's move on to Pairings… **

**When I started this, I didn't really think of a pairing, like, at all. But now I saw it mentioned in the reviews, I can't stop thinking about it, and now I wanna do it. So I'll let you decide. A few I'm blacklisting are:  
Salem (oh christ almighty what the hell)**

**Cinder(HAHA Fuck this chick)**

**Emerald (You'll see why)**

**Pyrrha(Arkos for the win)**

**Nora (Boop!)**

**Glynda (You'll see)**

**Raven (God no)**

**Anybody from Volume 6 and beyond, cause they're married and/or I really don't know them all that well yet. **

**I'm not doing guys, because Bryzan's real-life counterpart would castrate me if I did, seeing as He's not into guys, nothing against people who are, but Bryzan is kinda based off of him. Either way, You guys could vote in the reviews, or PM me who you think would be a good ship. **

**Ruby**

**Yang**

**Weiss**

**Blake**

**Velvet**

**Coco**

**Vernal**

**Neo**

**Malachite twins (Yes, both of them) **

**Other (Explain who, cause These are the ones I though of off the top of my head)**

**So yeah, I'll leave that up to you guys, if there's a Tie, I'll put up a tiebreaker when I feel like it.**

**So I'm going to go to sleep now, seeing as I rushed this a little and Its currently one in the morning where I'm at, so yeah. Toodles!**


	7. Chapter 7: TTIGMAKBALSP

**Extry stuff at the bottom, such as Poll results.**

**Chapter 7: That time I got my ass kicked by a LV 60 paladin**

Raven stood atop a mountain, Looking towards the lake in front of her.

'_He has a good head start on me, but I can fly. I just need to be on the lookout for him. He doesn't have aura, so he shouldn't be a problem.'_ She nods and transforms, flying low through the trees.

'_The fact that he sold an authentic beowulf claw as well, means that he found a way to actually get them off of a beowulf he killed. He's of so many uses to us right now, If one could make weapons out of Grimm Materials, we wouldn't have to worry about out of date weapons.'_ Raven perches on a branch, just on the edge of the water, scanning the surface of the lake. She spots some footprints, and flies over, finding that they stop after a while in the mud.

"Clever boy." Raven says aloud, quickly looking around to make sure nobody heard her. Satisfied that nobody did, she looks across the lake.

'_He hid his tracks to make sure that nobody would follow him. I like that. He most likely swam across the lake to make it a shorter trip. Strong swimmer. That's about two and a half miles of lake to get across. I doubt he sunk, so He's got even more distance on me. I'll just keep tracking him.'_ Raven silently flies over the lake, and through more forest.

Out of a bush, an orange-haired girl pops out, looking at the raven that flew over the lake.

"I knew it. Renny! I heard a bird talk!"

**Time in Dungeon: 9 hours**

'_I'm never coming back in here once I get out.' _I say once I finish off a Greater Water elemental. I exhaustedly sit down, leaning against a cerulean pillar, Underdog resting on my shoulder.

**You have Leveled up!**

**Bryzan Jade: LVL 20**

**Title: Master of Yugai: +50% ATK when using the Yugai sword Style.**

**Sub-title: None**

**Class: Swordsman**

**Career: N/A**

**XP: 300/5,250**

**HP: 4,000/4000**

**AP: 42,000/42,000**

**MP: 30,000/30,000**

**SP: 950/950**

**STR: 58**

**AGI: 83**

**DEX: 88**

**VIT: 38**

**END: 33**

**INT: 43**

**WIS: 83**

**CHA: 64**

**LCK: 5**

**Available Stat points: 20**

I glare at the screen and sigh. '_Put eighteen into WIS and two into DEX'_ I don't feel any different, however, as I'm exhausted.

"Hey, isn't SP what makes me tired? Its full right now, so why am I fucking tired?"

**Check the top left of your vision**

I sigh and look, finding a few words that came into vision.

**Total Fatigue: 90/100**

'_Aight, what does this mean?'_

**Your total fatigue is the fatigue you gain over the course of time. You have been fighting for nine straight hours, taking about five minute breaks at the longest. This adds up to your Total fatigue before you need to sleep. SP is your stamina at any given moment.**

'_Ah. Why are you telling me this now and not when the tutorial was going on?'_

**Bombarding you with information at the beginning would mean you'd forget more faster. And it is only coming into play here.**

I open my mouth to say something, but close it again, opting to close my eyes and rest for a while. I don't do so, however, as I see another blue box I didn't notice before. It reads:

**For reaching level 100 in WIS your MP has been raised to 50,000! You have acquired the skill: [Wise Warrior] {Passive}**

"Cool. Now I gained another PASSIVE FUCKING ABILITY!" I shout the last part in frustration, clawing my hands in the air. I mutter under my breath: "What does it do?"

**[Wise Warrior]: When using more Technique-based attacks, ATK, Crit rate, and Parry time are increased.**

I raise an eyebrow and look up, closing my eyes. '_That's not bad, actually. I doubt Yugai would be effective here, even though its a technique, Its the base technique, and I only know it because the system, so if I were to actually learn a new one, it could be beneficial to me.'_ I sit there, eyes closed and breathing softly.

**For sleeping on an extremely uncomfortable surface, your Fatigue has decreased by 5, and your AP/MP/SP have been restored by 5%!**

I open my eyes and purse my lips, getting up from my place beside the pillar. '_Alright then. Let's keep going.'_ I approach the door and pause, seeing a screen prompting me.

**This is the final room, containing this dungeon's boss. Are you prepared to fight it?**

I deadpan and say:

"Of Course I'm fucking ready. I don't want to spend any more time in here. It's a damn shame that I couldn't figure out how to use Enchant weapon, though. Eh, whatever It's time to be IMPULSIVE!" I yell, kicking the door. I don't succeed at all, however, as my ankle just crumples against the solid door.

"OH DU VERDAMMTER SCHEIßKERL!" I shout out, hopping around on one foot, grabbing my ankle.

**You have broken your ankle! Your AGI has been halved! **

**[Broken Ankle] has been nullified by [Gamer's Body]**

**Your AGI has been restored!**

**[Gamer's Body has leveled up!}**

I hiss in the pain as it fades, and my ankle seemingly cracks back into place as if perfectly normal. I testingly put my foot down, finding it perfectly normal.

'_Note to self, Don't kick down big ass doors possibly made of solid gold or some shit. God damn that hurt, even if it was just a second.'_ I shake my head and put both of my hands on the double doors, pushing them with all my might. Honestly, it felt like opening a big ass gate in Dark souls with how long it took and how the room seemed to shake with the sound alone.

Upon opening the doors, Light floods the room, as torches on each wall light up, revealing a giant circular room with an almost absurd amount of pillars. Each room prior had about six pillars each, with three on each side of the room, and were about two feet thick. This room, however, had around twenty-eight pillars, each being a foot thick. I ready Underdog and carefully walk in, not seeing anything yet.

'_What's so special about this? How is it any different from the Deathstalker I killed earlier?' _ I almost jump out of my skin when I see a blue box pop up in front of me.

**The Difference between a Boss and a Miniboss, is that Minibosses are limited to what they can do in the overworld, as to Bosses that are generally contained in dungeons, have almost free reign over what they can do, including certain abilities that typically only a 'Gamer' would have. One such example would be magic.**

I nod and press forth, scanning the room. I don't find anything, however, as I find myself facing a wall. I turn around and the door closes, the room only being lit by the torches on the walls.

'_Well isn't this jus-'_

**Sense Danger!**

My eyes widen as I duck, narrowly missing a massive steel ball aimed for my head. I dive forward, readying myself with Underdog as the ball smashes clean through a pillar. I can't properly see the figure, however as it moves again, raising another massive object. I quickly dash backwards just as a massive object slams down on the ground, cracking the ground and even causing a small shockwave. The room begins to light up, revealing my assailant.

It was what one could only describe as a knight with Cerulean Nazgul armor, only without an opening in the helmet, just two slits for one to see out of. It wielded a massive spiked flail, at least four feet long and a shield almost its own size.

Sizing it up, it appeared to be a least nine feet tall, head to foot. _Observe_

**High Water Temple Paladin**

**Title: High Worshiper of the water Goddess**

**LV: 60**

**HP: 100,000/ 100,000**

**Special Ability: Taunt. Taunt: if used, it has a 80% Chance to have all enemies in a 60 foot radius target the creature.**

I open my mouth and say:

"Well I'll be damned. A red name." The highest level entity I fought in the dungeon was a level 45 Elemental, and that was only really a doozy because it took so damn long to kill it. This, however, is 15 levels above that, and it's more humanoid in nature, not to mention armor. I stand up straight and back up a little, as the Paladin raises its shield in a guard.

'_Alright then, It has a massive health pool, as well as that armor, which I'm not sure will act as actual armor, or if it'll be just added to the HP. Either way, I need to be careful, since I have no idea exactly how I'll fare with something like a flail.'_

I smack my lips quickly dash backwards, trying to put more space in between us. I take out my shurikens, holding each of them in my right hand. '_I haven't used these yet, but I'd say that ranged is a better way to go about this fight. Aim for the neck area and throw!'_ I threw the Shurikens, sinking directly into both the pillar beside the paladin and the ground just under the paladin's feet. It paused briefly, and advanced on me.

**Unlocked skill: [Bladed throwing]**

'_Ah. I guess that explains my shitty aim.'_ I watch as the paladin raises its flail above its head and I raise my own sword, aimed for just under the ball of death, I catch the chain with my blade and widen my stance, the ball barely missing my head and hitting the Paladin right in the face with the steel ball. It isn't even fazed, however, as it bashes me with the shield. Knocked flat on my ass, I kip-up and am immediately met with the flail directly to my shoulder.

It struck with a surprising amount of force as I flew across the room and directly into a pillar.

**AP: 40,000/42,000**

"GAH! FUCK!"

'_That fucking hurt! And the even 2,000 Damage!? This is already a totally different level than the last room!' _I slide down the pillar and get on one knee, looking over the figure. I find a single spot towards its neck and nod, running directly towards the Paladin, Sword at my side. It doesn't show surprise or any other emotion behind its helmet as it raises its shield again, leaving some clearance below. I grit my teeth and slide. Sliding under the shield, I strike the Paladin right between the legs, and recover, Jumping up and striking just under the helmet, and above the neck armor.

_**CLANG!**_

'_Well… That's not good.' _I deadpan, the Paladin raising its shoulder and trapping my blade in its neck. It flails around for only a second, before it freezes, swinging its flail backwards, hitting me directly in the back.

**AP: 39,584/42,000**

'_That didn't do a lot. Actually, he's more intelligent, I can tell. He's trying not to hurt himself. Good for me, but I'm still going to get whittled down. Think, how do I take someone down with this amount of armor. Cause Its not with a sword. He has thick armor, a shield, a flail, and probably chain mail under his armor. He's literally my antithesis. So I should...'_ I get an idea and let go of Underdog, grabbing under the chin of the helmet, pulling with every ounce of strength I have. Unfortunately for me, Its not enough to pull it free, since the Paladin drops his flail and reaches up, grabbing me by the throat, and tossing me across the room like a rag doll. I hit the floor a few times before I scoff, getting up and freezing.

'_I left underdog there, didn't I?'_ As if to mockingly answer my question, the Paladin grabs my sword from the crick of his neck and waves it around, tossing it aside, as well as his shield.

'_Is… If Fucking chivalry saves me, I'm going to be pissed.'_ The Paladin cracks its knuckles and starts waving its hands around. '_Is… He's moving like a waterbender, what's going on?'_

**Sense Danger!**

I dash behind a pillar and peek around it. Its arms form and X releases, sending out a _blade _of water. I turn back around as a pillar beside me is rocked, with a deep groove in it. I look in awe as the wave blade passes by me, stopping at the wall.

'_Okay, that's an AOE. That effects everywhere. Duly noted. Now about the fact that I've been disarmed.' _I peek out, and find the Paladin menacingly walking towards me. Smack my lips and dash away, running towards my sword, when my face meets a translucent wall. I'm dazed for a moment and realize its a wall of water, suspending itself up.

'_The shit? He's… A… Paladin… Okay, It makes sense now, He has magic as well as physical prowess. WHY DID I CHOOSE THE SHITTIEST CLASS POSSIBLE!? I LITERALLY REGRET ALL MY CHOICES AT THE START!'_ Its not untrue, Any other class, from reaper to a fucking _cleric_ would fare better here. Why a cleric? Fucking SMITE. That's why. I shake my head, and look back to the paladin. It stretches out for a second, before sprinting full tilt towards me. I stare blankly at it for a moment, before dashing directly to the left, narrowly avoiding the massive armored figure. It smashes into a pillar, effectively cracking it. I waste no time in looking at it more, and sprint towards my sword.

**[Sprint] Activated!**

**[Focused Strike] Activated!**

I snatch up my blade and hold it at my side, still sprinting in a wide arc.

'_Alright, Focused hasn't failed me before, so I hope you don't fail me now.'_ I scan the area, finding several different pillars a little closer than others, and nod, now watching the Paladin closely. It shakes itself off, and retrieves its weapon and shield, tracking me.

I'm circling around it as it tracks me, not even turning its body. Its head follows as I circle around the room, waiting for my opportunity. I grit my teeth and try to read it.

'_It's covered everywhere, even the chinks in the armor. That means I just need a strike heavy enough to break through. So for the heaviest strike possible, I need speed and gravity on my side. If Dash can get me anywhere horizontally, there's nothing saying that a vertical dash isn't possible…'_ I dash diagonally in the air, kicking off of one pillar, and another, finally getting to the roof. I kick off and heave downwards.

The Paladin simply raises its shield, however, and bounces me off. Feeling the shock of my blade reverberate into my arm, I grit my teeth as I fall, trying to breathe.

**MP: 29,080/30,000**

'_That went about as horribly as it could ha- _GAHHFH!" I finish my thought as a single cry as the Paladin slams its Flail into my back, effectively cracking the ground and halving my aura.

**AP: 19,750/42,000**

**HP: 3,750/4,000**

'_Ah. Fuck me.'_ I try to get up as the Paladin fucking punts me across the room. I let go of Underdog, and fly around, hitting the opposite wall. I struggle to breathe as I get on my hands and knees, trying to re-center myself. The paladin swings its chain around a little as it lets go of its shield, and places its hand on the ball of the flail.

**Listen closely if you want to survive.**

I blink twice as the box blinks away, and I take its advice, listening to the room intently. I hear water drip, and a soft whisper say:

"_citereh siht evomer ot em wolla rehtom raed"_

As think this, the Paladin's ball lit up, as it picked up the shield and heaved the flail backwards.

"That's… Oh shit!" I narrowly dodge a pillar of water, which crushed everything in its way, originating from the ball of the flail.

'_Is… That was magic, and not just any magic, He enchanted his weapon to Smite my ass! What language is that, though? I doubt he'll say it again, so I need to focus on it. Citereh. I have absolutely no Idea what the hell that is, or if that's even a language.'_ I dash behind a pillar and check my SP.

**SP: 480/950**

'_Fuck. Okay, this has already taken a lot out of me. I take another couple of heavy hits and my aura is gone, then He gets free crits all day. If that was actually magic, then I need to figure out how to use it, and what exactly that incantation is. I just need to get my swo-'_ I peek around the pillar and see the Paladin picking up Underdog and sheathing it in his own sheathe, which was empty.

'_Or he can have it. It looks like a fucking dagger on him anyways. Well what the hell am I going to do. I could try to use my Shurikens, but They aren't reliable right now. My sword is gone, and I still don't know how to use magic. I… I'm out of ideas.'_ I peek again, finding that the Paladin is wasting no time in trying to bait me out, and is charging directly towards the pillar I'm behind, raising the flail above its head. I make a small squeaking sound and dive out from the pillar, getting hit by some rubble as the flail passes cleanly through it. I recover, but not before getting shield bashed again. I'm dazed for only a moment as its immediately followed up by the flail smashing me in the side.

Once again, I'm sent flying across the room and into another pillar.

**AP: 10,000/42,000**

'_Okay, I need to End this, quick. Think of what he said: citereh siht evomer ot em wolla rehtom raed. That literally means nothing to me! Its fucking Satanic talk… Its…. Magic, Satanic.. I got it! I just… _FUCK IT!" I yell, getting off the pillar. The Paladin starts running at me, full-tilt, and raises its flail.

"I can't believe I forgot about this!" I quickly open my inventory, and grab what I'm looking for.

**Common Sword: Common, Common**

**A common sword, often used by travelers to get from town to town.**

**+10 ATK**

'_The irony of the first person who tried to kill me, saving my life.'_ I run my hand along the blade, from bottom to top and mutter:

"_kaerb fed edalb tnahcne."_

The blade glows orange, and seems to shine, as I can feel the blade become slightly heavier.

**[Enchant Weapon] DEF Breaker magic. -100 MP**

I open my eyes and nearly jump at how close the paladin is, and am about to jump when it slams its shield into the ground, a red glow outlining it.

**Taunted! **

**[Gamer's Mind] Could not Negate!**

My vision goes red, as I take a firm stance, and hold the sword to my head, blade pointed directly at the shield charging me. I dash forward, and pierce directly through the shield. A loud CLANG can be heard through the room, as well as a grinding of metal on metal, as I flip up, feet on the shield, and slide the blade right out of the cracked hole, and heave, slicing right through the armor on the neck, barely nicking the "flesh."

**Skill Learned: [Shield Breaker]**

The paladin is obviously surprised as it drops its shield, attempting to grab me. I lean forward, and pull the blade out, grabbing Underdog from out of the Paladin's Sheath.

"This is mine!" I say, flipping Underdog in my left hand as I take the other blade, and hack at its back. Its mostly ineffective, however, as I'm rewarded with sparks, and a backhand to the face. I'm only pushed back a little, though, as I stand back up on my feet, and switch hands.

**New Sword style learned!**

I ignore the box for now, as I cross the blades together.

"_kaerb fed edalb tnahcne"_ I slide the two against one another as they both become orange.

'_Good to know that works. Now, I do believe its time to get myself some reckoning.'_ I approach the Paladin as it tosses its shield aside, now useless. It grabs the flail with two hands, swinging horizontally.

'_I guess this is a secret Phase two. If I'm lucky I can use Underdog to pierce right through the armor. I just need to get close, since he's swinging it wildly, I doubt he's got more than a grapple or two.'_ I switch hands, holding Underdog in my Right, as I get low, and dash directly forward, and Sprint immediately afterwards, Zooming right at the Paladin. I push off the ground, and leap over the flail. Doing a frontflip, I bring both blades over my head, and strike at both shoulderblades. Underdog, cuts straight through the armor, and deep into the Paladin itself, while the other blade barely makes a crack in the armor. I slide the blades off and land on my feet directly behind the Paladin. I roll forward as the flail sweeps right behind me. Looking back, the paladin's left arm is limp, while the right holds the flail. Looking in the helmet, I can barely outline a red glow right where the eyes should be.

I take a step back and raise my swords.

'_Okay, I don't really know how to use two swords at once. I… Oh. I remember __**one **__combo, and I hate myself for knowing… The things you do to entertain a six year old.'_

I dash in, leading with left to right slash, with Underdog, I follow up with an uppercut slash, performing a full spin in the air.

"I-"

I land, and strike left and right, with both blades, getting low and spinning again, striking with both swords from left to right again. Jumping, I perform an X- slash with both swords leading downwards, and once I land, I jump again, doing the inverse.

"Fucking-"

Doing a buzzsaw slice, I fall down on the Paladin, effectively slicing the Armor. I land, and heave upwards with my right blade, slicing deep where I cut the armor. I leap forward and jab with my left sword.

"Hate-"

I finish off, with jumping backwards, and dashing and jumping forwards, leading with Underdog.

"KIRITO!" I lunge with all my might, effectively stabbing through the paladin, it going limp. I pull out Underdog, and scream.

"FUCK KIRITO!" I fall to my knees, putting my head on the ground. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHAAAAA!"

**You have learned a combo Skill! [Starburst Stream] Cost: 1,000 MP**

'_I hate myself with every fiber of my being for using this.'_

**Water Temple Paladin**

**HP: 1/100,000**

I scramble to get up, but am too late as it grabs me by the throat, lifting me in the air. Choking me, Its eyes are completely red now, glowing from out of the helmet. It slams me in the ground so hard, I bounce off the hard surface. Before I can do anything, it brings its leg up and stomps on me, cracking the surface even more. I let go of both of my swords, and struggle to breathe. It raises its leg once more, and is about to stomp, when I reach out and almost cut my finger on a small, sharp object. My eyes widen as I grab it and hurl it at the Paladin.

It strikes true, as it narrowly enters the crack in the Paladin's armor, and bounces out almost harmlessly.

The paladin struggles for a moment, freezing up completely, before a ton of water spills out from the armor, and it falls, sopping wet.

I groan aloud, and retrieve my shuriken, placing it back in my belt. I lay flat out on the floor and chuckle.

"That could have gone worse."

**AP: 5,000/42,000**

**SP: 130/950**

"Yeah. Much worse."

**You have cleared the [Low Mid tier] Water Dungeon!**

**+5,000 XP**

**You have leveled up!**

**For beating the Dungeon, you have acquired [Blade of water] Sword style tome!**

**Sub-title: Bane of water.**

I stare at the screens for a moment and say:

"Is… Is that it? That's all I got from clearing this hellhole?"

**You have earned a plethora of skills to use when in combat, as well as two new sword techniques. If you ask me, That's pretty good.**

I sit straight up, and groan.

**Total Fatigue: 99/100**

"You've got to be shitting me."

**Dungeon boss defeated! Returning you to the Overworld…**

I open my mouth and say:

"Thank christ."

'_FUCK YOU, SYSTEM!'_ I think immediately afterwards, as I'm nearly drowning under the surface of a lake. I burst out, and swam a short while to the shore, crawling up onto it. I stand straight up, take a few steps and collapse, leaning up against a tree. I look around for a second and realize its sunset, with the sky being a beautiful orange and purple.

"Hey, at least its pretty, and I'm alive. I'm just going to nap now." I close my eyes and lean back, although uncomfortable, I'm able to fall asleep, without a worry in the world.

**For now, at least.**

That… That's just unsettling.

**Bryzan Jade: LVL 21**

**Title: Master of Yugai: +50% ATK when using the Yugai sword Style.**

**Sub-title: Bane of water: +25% ATK when fighting any water-aligned creature.**

**Class: Swordsman**

**Career: N/A**

**XP: 250/5,500**

**HP: 4,150/4,150**

**AP: 42,000/42,000**

**MP: 30,000/30,000**

**SP: 950/950**

**STR: 59**

**AGI: 84**

**DEX: 91**

**VIT: 39**

**END: 34**

**INT: 44**

**WIS: 101**

**CHA: 65**

**LCK: 5**

**Available Stat points: 10**

**Sword Proficency: LV 11. You are proficent with a sword, now with two different sword styles known, you can really get going!**

**Backstab: LVL MAX. If you target the back area of an enemy, it will guarantee a Critical hit, so long as their END does not outweigh your ATK.**

**Preemptive strike: LVL: MAX. Before you enter combat, you are granted the first strike, so long as your AGI is higher than your enemy's.**

**Vital Strike: LVL 2. Go for the throat! If your attacks hit a vital area, then you are allowed Critical effects/damage.**

**Bloodlust: LVL 1. If activated, all Entities in a 10 Meter Radius have a 50% chance to be inflicted with Terror. **

**[Enchant weapon] Spell. Cost: 100 MP For one minute, you can buff your Weapon to deal more damage, Absorb more damage, or to use skills more effectively. The correct chant must be said first, however.**

**Starburst Stream: Cost: 1,000 MP Unleash your full Weeb! A combo meant for quick-to the point strikes, not meant for strength.**

**Shield Breaker: Cost: 500 MP. Its time to change Fate! Using this, you can shatter a shield with one or two strikes, so long as you find the weakest point.**

**Sword Styles: **

**Yugai: (Master) A risky defend, counter, and attack type sword style, meant to use one sword, a leather glove meant for grabbing other blades, its best if you're fighting one-on one with another sword user.**

**Freestyle Dual-wield: (Novice) Flailing your arms around to try and kill people isn't exactly the greatest way of going about things, but it can be effective!**

***A couple months ago, I was playing DND and my group did this exact thing. I forgot to mention this last chapter, but Real-life bryzan kicked the door and broke his ankle on a solid gold door, and the rest of us couldn't find out how to get into the dungeon when it was just a push door. Yeah, we're smart.**

**Okay, I'm here to bring you a daily dose of cringe. I apologize for this being a little late, but Christmas and shit. Yeah**

**I hope you all know that I really had to shit on Kirito a little, I mean, You had to have seen it coming… Right? **

**Now, A few things I should probably address, one being the issue with Raven. Don't worry, we'll meet her soon enough, You'll see. And with teams. **

**I actually had a team planned out from the beginning, before this poll, and it only makes it even more interesting to see the results. And NO Bryzan will not stick himself in JNPR or RWBY. He's going to be on his own team.**

**Lastly, The issue with magic. **

**I know that Magic is a wondrous thing and all, not to mention its literally in the storyline of RWBY, but hear me out-**

**Magic systems are Janky. Look at any two shows that portray magic in them, and you'll see what I mean. There is no solid way to portray magic. There's two systems when it comes to magic: Soft system, and a Hard system. **

**A good example would be Avatar the last airbender, and Harry potter. **

**In Avatar, Bending is something considered Magic, bending the elements. What you can bend is based on your knowledge of the marial art its based off on. In Avatar, there are constant ways of learning new techniques, metalbending, lavabending, energy bending. Its for the most part, endless. **

**Now for Harry potter, Magic is a completely hard system. You say a word with a wand and magic occurs. You can't make up a new spell, since Waving a wand and saying random sounds won't yield you any results. **

**Now I know you're thinking: "Arnold, what's this got to do with RWBY?" That's where My point lies, I don't know where RWBY's Magic system lies. They stick out their hands and magic happens. Literally. **

**Now one might think back to ozpin saying his magic was nearly gone, and this brings another problem:**

**If Salem's end goal is to get the Maiden's powers from Cinder in the end. (More about that in future chapters) If Two people's magic energies were to be fused into one, and that were enough to rule the entirety of the world, exactly how strong is one human? This brings another problem with Gods! They're literally nothing special from their creations, who if two of them teamed up, could rule a planet as what was basically a god. But then the gods pull some bullshit "I'm a god, lol." So magic doesn't apply to them! **

**Don't even get me started on the one Magic fight we get in the show, which is Cinder VS Raven. We see earlier that Cinder does a giant FUCK YOU LASER that kills Ozpin. Why not do that later? Why not use that against raven or Raven do that against Cinder? But NOO they have to use giant fucking fire and ice swords to duel each other with. Not to mention the end of that fight, where Raven freezes Cinder from a distance. **_**Why not do that earlier?**_**I understand its an epic fight, and its awesome, but if you can do something like that at the start, just do it! Its not out of character for raven to do so.**

**Its frustrating, and I have little intention of dabbling into magic. We'll get some, of course, but Still, I fucking hate how magic is portrayed here. **

**I understand that I sound like I'm bitching about things that don't make sense here, and quite frankly I am. But I'm not flaming the show itself for being shitty or whatnot. I'm just a little frustrated with how little has been explained about one of the more important aspects of the show. Y'know apart from silver eyes, but that's intentionally kept a secret.**

**Anyways, my rant is over.**

**So poll results are in, and I'm excited to see them. So without further ado, Drum roll please!**

**Ruby 4**

**Yang 1**

**Weiss 1**

**Blake 6**

**Velvet 6**

**Coco 2**

**Vernal 3**

**Neo 6**

**Malachite twins (Yes, both of them) 9!**

**Reese Chloris 1**

**Neon Katt 1**

**I… I'm a little surprised! I expected Either Velvet or Neo to come in first, with neo being the lead, but I guess not! Either way, I feel like I can have some fun with the Malachites, since I have a lot of free reign with their characters, seeing as we don't see them much.**

**Also, Tristan Mabey, I like how you think, a man of true culture.**

**So The Malachites are our winners! I'm looking forward to this, since it seems like it could be fun. **

**One little detail I forgot to mention previously; Underdog is a Broadsword, not a Katana or a shortsword. Just thought I'd clarify. **

**Second, The cover art is Genji from Overwatch as "The Swordsman"**

**Its where I got the name of the outfit.**

**So I think that's it! Sorry again that this is a bit late. **

**I hope you all had a merry Christmas and have a happy new year.**

**(As a Side note, My parents unknowingly got me a smut book for Christmas… I'm Seventeen. Thanks guys.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Karma

**Notes/Stats at the end.**

**Chapter 8: **_**Karma**_

'_Today's the day.' _I think to myself, sitting in a false cockpit of a simulation room. I only wait for a few seconds before someone walks up to a small window beside me.

"Alright, Jade. You went through basic, took a tour, and are now certified to fly. Basic things first, Start the engine, communicate with air traffic control and start your tracking, weapons and targeting systems." I nod and start up the simulation, flipping a few switches and pushing a button on my helmet.

"Uh, Hey Air traffic control, this is Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo Niner requesting takeoff at 1900 runway." The radio is silent for a second before I get a response.

"_Ahh, Yeah I'm just going to say fuckin' do it. I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do here. Is it seven? Yeah its seven so get out there boi."_ For one reason or another, I think its fine to go with it, when I feel a poke on my cheek. I look over and find that my instructor is leaning in through the cockpit entrance, and is poking my cheek.

"Ahh, sir?" I mutter. Off in the distance, I hear:

"What are you doing?"

"Poking him." The Instructor states.

"Leave him be. It looks like he had a rough time."

"Ahm, I'm right here."

"But Reeeeen."

'_Ren?'_

"Nora-" My cheek is poked again as my eyes snap open.

I take a quick glance around, and find my eyesight filled with a turquoise-eyed ginger.

"AHHHH!" I shout out, kicking my legs out and smashing into a quite solid tree.

"AHHH!" She shouts, more out of excitement than anything.

"Oh." I hear a completely neutral, and albeit familiar voice say.

"Jesus Mary and Joseph what the hell!?" I shout, scrambling to reach for Underdog as I back away from the girl.

"Helloooo!" She says, waving her hand around.

'_Holy shit that's Nora. What's she doing here? Shouldn't.. I don't know when I am actually. This could be volume four for all I know. Actually, That's the volume one outfit that she's wearing, so I'd say Its before Volume one. So much information from one outfit! More helpful that the System so far.'_

**Just for that, I'm halving your AP**

**For sleeping through your Exhaustion, Your Total Fatigue has been set to 0!**

"Helloo? You there?" Its now that I realize that I'm just laying on the dirt, and I jump up.

"Hi! Who are you? And you? Where Am I? How did I get here?" I ask. I already know the who, but I doubt they'd not suspect me of some sort of stalker if I just said their names without asking.

"Well, Since you asked, I'm Nora! And the ninja Here is Renny!"

"It's Ren."

"Pshh, Potato Pototo. Anyways, I found you Right next to the lake over there laying against a tree. You were soaked, like you just got out of the water, So I brought you to our camp for the night!" I open my mouth, and look towards the lake, which is a good hundred yards out from where I currently am.

"If it is quite alright, Can I ask you a few questions?" Ren asked. I spare a look at him, noticing he's tending to a fire, with… Pancakes. Now, I understand that Pancakes are Nora's thing, but to _go camping with pancakes?_ That's a little odd for me. Granted, this is coming from the guy who can fry an egg on a rock, So I probably shouldn't say much on that.

"Ahh, Shoot." Ren raises his eyebrow, as if confused.

"Or, Go ahead." '_Time to bullshit my way through this.'_

"Okay, well, What's your name?" I blank for a second, before I say:

"Uh, Bryzan. Bryzan Jade." I sit there awkwardly for a moment, before Ren just nods his head.

"Another question: What happened to you? You were just sitting by the lake, passed out."

"Ahh, That's a bit of a… Longer story. See, I was… Uh, Coming from Hajimari, but I decided to go see the ocean first, So I walked out there for about a day, until a pack of uh, Beowulves started attacking me." I take a glance at Nora, who's just staring at me in awe and excitement. '_I guess she does like stories.'_

"I See. So how did you end up here? And how did you manage to fight off the beowulves on your own?"

"Did You break their legs!?" I freeze for a second, before saying:

"Well, You see, In the midst of fighting off the beowulves, I was picked up by a… Uh" I snap my fingers, trying to recall what its called. "It's a. Uh, Shit what's it called? It starts with a G. Gruh, No." Ren gives me an odd look, and says:

"Griffon?"

"Yeah! That one, it picked me up by my feet when I was fighting. I didn't get to kill all the beowulves, unfortunately. Either way the griffon carried me for a while, before I was finally able to safely slice at its feet when I was over the lake. I dropped in, Sank for a second before I pulled myself out. I guess I was exhausted, so I probably passed out."

'_Yeah. That should be believable.'_

"It just… Carried you? It didn't eat you or tear you apart?" Ren continues, obviously disbelieving. '_Damn it! Just accept it!'_

"Well, uhh. You see, It couldn't just pull me apart with its legs since my aura was too strong at the time, and it didn't just eat me since I was swinging my sword around trying to keep it from eating me."

**+1 Opinion With Lie Ren**

**+1 Opinion with Nora Valkyrie**

**For successfully bullshitting your way around the question, you have gained +1 CHA!**

**Unlock skill: [Deception]**

"Oh. I see then. What happened to your sword? Did you Drop it in the lake?" I open my mouth for a second, before Patting myself all over, and checking my surroundings.

"Di-"

"There wasn't a sword! I checked for you." Nora says a little too enthusiastically.

'_What the shit? Oh yeah, Inventory.'_ I open my inventory and reach my hand behind my back, concealing it. I select Underdog and grab onto it, slowly revealing it. Ren shows a little shock on his face, while Nora looks like I just pulled a rabbit out of a hat.

"OH MY GODS! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" Nora Exclaims, Looking Underdog up and down.

'_I guess that didn't exactly work on them. Uhh, How Do I explain this without giving away the gamer ability?'_

"Oh, well, you see, Its my… Semblance! Yeah. I can put just about anything into a small uh.. Pocket dimension. So long as its not living." '_I really don't want to see if I can store a puppy in my inventory.'_

"Really!? How much can you put in there? Is it infinite?!" I struggle to get words out, when Ren comes to my rescue.

"Please calm down Nora, He doesn't have to tell if he doesn't want to. He told us enough already." I silently thank Ren, and ask a question of my own.

"Say, Why did you decide to pick me up? I mean, I'm grateful and all, but its a little dangerous to go grabbing random people." Ren Just shrugged, while Nora said:

"Well, Its dangerous to go out there alone, Silly! You could have been gobbled up by some Nasty Grimm!" I just shrug as well, and say:

"I see then. Thanks? Sorry, I'm not good with thank yous."

"It's not a problem. Now, If I may ask another Question, Where were you headed? You said the ocean, but there's not much around there."

**Ability [Pokerface] Activated!**

'_Shitshitshitshitshit. Where Am I going? I mean, Land Of darkness is an obvious answer, but telling them that will probably make them Suspicious of me. How the hell will I get there, Actually probably by flying or boat, but I doubt anybody will take me there? I really didn't think this through.'_

"Well, you see, I'm going to Vale. I just wanted to go see the ocean, first."

"Oh! Are you going to be a huntsman? Me and Renny here are going to Vale as well to become Hunters!" I nod and look over to Ren, Who is just finishing up making the pancakes.

"Ah. Well, seeing as you two are just out and about, I'd say that you're doing pretty well on that front." I search my inventory real quick, looking for the other sword.

'_Hey, I don't remember putting the swords back in my inventory. The hell is that about?'_

**Loadouts are available at level 21!**

'_I… I didn't even ask about loadouts. Nothing I said was related to a loadout.'_ I shake my head, when Ren said:

"You could have some Pancakes. I made more." I'm about to politely decline, when out of the corner of my eye, I see Nora, looking like she's on the verge of fuming.

**Mild Killer intent Detected!**

'_Oh… Shit.'_ "Ahh, Thank you. I am pretty hungry." I say innocently. Immediately, Nora returns to her usual self, while munching on a Pancake. '_Apparently Nora is very… Passionate about how much people should eat Ren's Pancakes.'_

Ren hands me a plate along with a fork, so I shrug and dig in.

When I first watched the Anime _Food Wars_, I thought the foodgasm thing was just another ridiculous Anime thing.

Boy was I wrong!

It was an Impossible mix of incredibly absurd flavors. Truly superhuman crafting of ingredients to create the impeccable dish of the Pancake. I almost moaned at the taste alone, that's not even getting to the texture and consistency!

Needless to say, it was pretty good. I didn't even put syrup on it, as I inhaled three Pancakes in the span of a minute. I resist the choking and nod.

"It's pretty good."

**+1 Opinion With Nora Valkyrie**

"Sure is! Renny Makes the Best pancakes!" She continues to consume the Breakfast dish, while Ren Just quietly eats his own. I put my plate down and say:

"So, Ya'll Heading for Vale, right?" Ren nods and says:

"Yes. But we have to go to Haven If we want to catch the Bullhead. We have a little under a year to get there, Fortunately." I nod lightly, before freezing.

'_A year!? I've been dropped off a year before the first volume? Actually, I could use that to my advantage. If I have a little under a year, it should let me gain Salem's Trust enough to actually believe me when I tell her shit. I just have to __find_ _Salem first.'_

"Speaking of which-" Ren continues. "You're going to Vale too, right?" I nod softly, when Nora speaks up.

"Ohmygods! Bryzan! You should come with us! We'll be an awesome team! A ninja, A Hammer-wielding warrior, and a cool and Mysterious Swordsman!" As she says this, she bolts up, and gestures to each of us.

"I… What?"

"Think about it! Its a little dangerous out here with no walls or Huntsmen to keep us safe, so We'll have each other!" I completely blank, and say:

"Gah, well you're right I guess, but… Uh, How could you trust me? I mean, I'm just a stranger."

"Pshh, nah. If we couldn't trust you, you wouldn't tell us!"

"That… That's something I said two seconds ago."

"But you wouldn't tell us not to trust you!" '_That's a fair point. Shit, I didn't think about this. I could already be fucking with shit in the future just by being near them. Its a bit too early to try and change things.'_

"I mean, I…"

"Nora Has a fair point. It'll be safer if we were to travel together." Ren states, putting out the small fire he cooked the Pancakes on. I open my mouth and shrug. '_I guess I'm deep into it now. Just don't leave a lasting impact on them, and it'll be fine.'_

"Okay then. I suppose you're right. But uh, I'll be sailing to Vale, not taking a bullhead, so We'll be splitting off before we get to haven." Ren simply Nodded, while Nora violently shook her head.

'_I'll probably split off a little earlier, or I'll just lose them. I have to find Salem before… I'd say three months before the start of the show. I'll have to talk to Ozpin as well about being in Beacon. Ooh, I forgot- observe_

**Lie Ren**

**Title: Remnant of Kuroyuri**

**Class: Monk**

**LVL: ?**

**Backstory: ?**

'_... Okay. He could probably fuck me up more than that paladin did. Nora Called him a Ninja, but He's a Monk. Interesting. Observe'_

**Nora Valkyrie**

**Title: The Bolt of Near insanity**

**Class: Barbarian**

**LVL: ?**

**Backstory: ?**

'_I know their backstories, but its not showing up. Odd. But that title… Its kinda funny, being honest. But again, she could probably effortlessly break every bone in my body.'_ I stand up, and stretch a little bit, eyeing my new travel partners.

"Cool then. Now we have plans, When are we headed out?"

**Cinder, Elsewhere in Mistral.**

Cinder was currently… fuming wouldn't be the right word. Not even Furious. Or, anything to say the least. She was just numb at this point.

Having received information on where the current Fall maiden was, is great! On the other hand, hearing News from your leader that there was a _new_ source of magic, ripe for the picking and knowing exactly where it was, was extremely tempting.

Of course, it was on the other side of the continent. Not exactly easy to get to as of now.

It doesn't help that Salem told her to stick with her current mission, rather than go after the new source, and that she was sending Hazel to investigate and possibly recruit this person.

It was all Bullshit to her.

There was no knowing what exactly this person's intentions were, or if they were even remotely knowledgeable about their powers.

It was Bullshit, _she _should have that power. There was no way of telling if this person even knew they had this power.

She could finish off the Fall Maiden quickly, gain her power, and take what was rightfully hers from that person.

Yet Salem insisted that she stay focused on her current mission here. Cinder questioned many of the things that Salem would say, or order her to do. But in the end, it always ended up in her favor, so she didn't press any further.

Cinder didn't see this going their way at all. In fact, she saw this going in the complete opposite direction.

"Cinder? Are you Okay?" Cinder is roused from her concentration, when she hears Emerald speak behind her.

"What?" She says coldly, looking behind her.

"Ah, I asked if you were okay. You seemed to be… Off." Emerald says, a slight amount of worry in her voice.

"I'm fine. Just go tell Mercury that we're going to be following the fall maiden until we can get her into an appropriate position. Understood."

"Y-Yes ma'am." She says, hurrying away from the door to the Inn.

It just had to be hers. For once in her life, something would go her way. For once, it wouldn't be Salem pulling the strings. It would be her.

_**From a more… Sinister point of view.**_

"**vai tas ir viņš?" **It followed, keeping barely in earshot.

**Vai tas ir kas? **The other asked, staying low to the ground.

**Slepkava? Vai viņš tāds ir?** It said, keeping its voice low.

**"Nerunā par to!"** The other froze, and growled at it, scolding it.

**"Ko jūs gaidījāt?"**

**"Šī **_**lieta**_ **ir drauds, un tā ir jānogalina."** It spoke, walking forward

"**..." ** The other said nothing, simply walking along.

**"Tēvs nebūtu apmierināts"** It told the other.

**"Tēva nav. Mēs paši ar to tiksim galā." **The other stated, jumping up onto a small rock protruding from the ground.

**"Kā jūs sakāt, brālis."**

**Back to our protagonists.**

**Time during walk: 1 week.**

'_I'm beginning to understand why Timeskips are so important.'_ I think to myself.

Despite a week passing, not many eventful things occurred. We found a few small grimm, we killed a few small grimm. I wasn't even able to level up!

I shouldn't complain, I did, after all, get into Aura Practice with Ren.

"Bryzan." I snap back to Reality, finding Ren's violently pink eyes staring into me. We're both sitting on the forested ground, legs crossed.

"Uhh, Yeah?" I say, darting my eyes off in every which way.

"Understand that Meditation is the best way to get in touch with your soul. To feel it within yourself. Even if it is really boring. I even made Nora do it." I simply nod, and take a deep breath.

"Look into yourself. How do you see your Soul? Is it a river? Is it a massive wall you can use as you see fit? Or perhaps its lightning, untamed by anything. Visualize your Soul. Materialize it into the physical world."

'_How the hell am I supposed to __**Visualize **__my soul? I can call upon it to protect me as of now, but Apparently there is so much more that Aura can do than protect you. Such as the [Aura series] I unlocked a while ago.'_ I take a deep breath, and continue.

'_How do I see my soul? I feel the river, flowing through me. I can feel it absorbing into the Swordsman outfit. I feel the flow. But… Its not water. Or lava. In fact, its not even a liquid. But… It flows. Its… I don't understand. Its. Bright. I can't see my soul, but I feel that its bright. That its a flowing. Its surrounded by darkness though… Fuck me.'_ I'm about to open my eyes, when I get a box appear in my eyelids.

**Moving Location…**

I feel like I'm turned upside down, and then… Nothing. I open my eyes, finding myself on a bridge seemingly made of light. Its thin, however, as I could put my foot perpindicular to the bridge, and it would hang off by a few inches.

**For looking deep into your soul, You have found the Interstice!**

I look around, only to find that the bridge goes on forever, and nothing but black surrounds me.

**The Interstice is a place deep within your soul, that everybody with the [Gamer] Ability has. The Interstice Lies between life and death, and is the bridge connecting games.**

I take a shaky breath, looking over the edge. "So if I were to slip down there, I would die?"

**No, you would simply be jarred from your meditative state, and be temporarily banned from entering The Interstice.**

I nod my head, somewhat relieved. "Good to know. Now, what exactly is the point of this.

**Look around you, Bryzan. What exactly do you see?**

I toss my hands up and say:

"Nothing. A whole lot of nothing and a lightbridge."

**False. What you see here is your Morality. What you are standing on is your good will, the light. And the Darkness, or the Nothing, is your evil will.**

"Wait a fucking minute, you mean to tell me that the thin plank of light I'm standing on is all the good I've done?"

**Correction: It is all your good will left.**

I'd be floored if there was a floor. I clench my fists and hiss:

"What the fuck does that mean? I have plenty of good will in me! I don't really think I've been much of an Asshole."

**So far your achievements on entering Remnant are: **

**Lying about your identity**

**Scamming People**

**Killing People x3**

**Slaying Deathstalker**

**Siding with the Embodiment of evil**

**Deceiving Ren and Nora**

For once, I feel a slight amount of Anger bubbling inside me. "Hold the Fucking phone. YOU were the one to tell me its not that bad that I killed the Fucking Raiders. YOU told me it was okay!"

**Correction: I told you that you would have died had you not killed them. I did not say it was okay to do so.**

"I… I… FUCK!" I would get on my knee, if I knew it was safe to do so. Instead, I just grab my head, and squeeze.

"Why are you telling me this?! Why does this matter for the Game!?"

**Calm down first.**

"Calm do- You are telling me to calm down?! I'm fucking Calm! I'm a little aggravated, but Calm nonetheless!"

**[…]**

We're playing that game, huh? I shake my head and stand there, taking a few steps forward. After a couple minutes, I take a deep breath, and ask:

"Now that I'm calm, could you tell me what this had to do with what I'm doing?"

**The Interstice is a reflection of a crucial aspect of the Game: **

_**Karma.**_

For one reason or another, the word itself made me shiver. Not the fact that it was italicized and underlined, but rather reading the word made a sense of dread come over me, and I don't know why.

"I… Wouldn't that be a factor of Luck? My Karma being influenced by luck?"

**Not in the slightest. **

**Luck is whether or not you get hit by an attack, you get a drop from a monster, or if you get the item you really want from that mystery box.**

_**Karma**_ **is whether or not your aura fails completely when you are attacked, or if your aura takes no damage at all. **_**Karma**_ **is if the monster drops something, but is cursed, and you are unable to get rid of it, or if it is blessed, and can truly aid you. **_**Karma**_ **is if you get an item from that mystery box, but it is a black-named boss that can kill you instantly, or if it can give you 100 levels and exactly the item you wanted.**

I stare at the box, and look around me, staring into the inky blackness.

"But why show that with all this space, rather than just, you know, put a gauge somewhere?"

**The Interstice has several different functions, the previously mentioned ones being examples, but is also a way to find [?] and to acquire Karmic Skills.**

I just nod and pinch the bridge of my nose. "So, what would happen if I lose all my Good will. If I let the evil Karma take over?"

**You would lose your small bridge of light you have, and fall into your evil will, becoming a slave of evil.**

I simply nod. "So that isn't something I want to do. Duly noted."

**However, if your Good will somehow manages to overpower the evil will, your evil will shall become your bridge to stand on. And once that disappears, you will fall into your good will, becoming a slave of the good. **

**Neither are places you can pull yourself out of, and will result in becoming a former shell of yourself.**

I scratch my head. '_How exactly is falling into the light a bad thing. Unless… Oh, becoming something like the god of light. A purely good being that does whatever it wants, because no matter what it does, its good.'_

"So I become a self-righteous asshole. I guess I need to keep a balance, like on here." I refer to my lightbridge, jumping a little on it.

"This should be manageable. I feel like the shit I'm going to do should yield a lot more space on the lightbridge." I shake my head and sit down, dangling my legs over the darkness.

'_A new area for me to visit. Supposedly with other uses, but its a little bland right now, have to say. There's something more than just black and white here, I guarantee it. Typically this is the place where you can fall out of the map after hitting the corner of the bridge at a certain angle. Buuut I don't think that Falling out of the map is all that great of an Idea. I'll think of something.'_

"Soo is this it? Is this all this area has to offer?"

**As of now, yes. But once you look even deeper into your soul, or change your _Karma_, you can unlock new features or skills.**

I just nod, and say: "Cool then. How Do I get out of here?"

**To leave the Interstice, simply stop mediating.**

I stare at the screen for a second, before I focus on my breathing, trying to make it irregular.

**Leaving Interstice… **

**Returning to overworld.**

I open my eyes back to Ren meditating in front of me.

**For discovering your interstice, you have unlocked [AP Mastery] LV 1!**

Discreetly, I glance around, not finding Nora anywhere around me.

'_What's AP mastery?'_

**[AP Mastery] LV 1. **

**Tired of feeling like a regular mortal? Fear not! AP will help you!**

**Can now allot AP to increase stats temporarily, promote healing, or enhance some Skills.**

'_I see. How exactly do I use that?'_

**Simply focus.**

I glare at the screen for a second before doing so, tapping into my Aura, I hold out my hand, and clench it into a fist.

**STR: 70 (AP infused)**

I open my eyes, and find that my fist is glowing in a dark green color, almost rippling just along my skin. Ren, at this time, opens his eyes, and stares at me for a moment.

"How long have you been practicing this? It should take a few months to a year to fully master this."

"Uhh, I got my aura last week." Ren opens his mouth, but says nothing, just closing it. After a few moments in thought, he just says:

"Well, do something with it. Try and strike the tree." I raise an eyebrow, but get up. Standing in front of the nearest tree, I fall into a boxing stance, and hit the tree.

It doesn't exactly hurt, but it just felt a little weird. As I hit the tree, it shook a little but did nothing.

"Interesting. It would appear you can encase your fist with aura, strenghtening it, but it isn't nearly as powerful as a proper aura Strike." I blank a little and ask:

"What exactly is a proper aura strike?" Ren remains neutral, and proceeds to palm strike a tree next to him, effectively blowing the area where he hit it to smithereens.

"What the shit?!" Ren gives me an odd look, as his face remains unchanged.

'_Somehow, I can tell he's smirking under all that blank canvas shit he's got. I don't like it.'_ The tree falls down, narrowly missing an oblivious Nora, staring at something in the distance.

"Okay then. I think I understand a little more." Ren nods, and walks over to Nora, while I'm left in my thoughts.

'_Well shit. If I didn't think that I'd get Dunked on before, I know I will now. If it takes one strike for Ren to blow apart a tree or even a King Taijitu's Skull, then I'm a little fucked as of now.'_

"Heya Bryzan! Are you coming?" Nora yells out, waving at me.

"Oh, yeah! Give me a minute." I scroll through my inventory for a second, before coming across a Dark Essence.

'_So this shit gives me bad status effects. I wonder if it affects my Karma as well.'_ I tuck the thought away and jog after Ren and Nora, who aren't even talking.

This is how its been for the past few days. Just awkward silence with the occasional question.

Its either that or Nora's Rambling. I'm honestly surprised she can stay quiet that long. In the show its shown that she's damn near off the walls that fanfictions depict her drinking coffee and traveling to the _**nth**_ dimension.

"Say, Bryzan, you mind if I ask you a question?" Speak of the devil, Nora asks me, peeking from behind Ren.

"Ahh, Go ahead and ask. Just don't expect me to infodump on you." Nora nods and asks:

"Do you have any hobbies?" I open my mouth, and close it, Thinking thoroughly.

"Well, I like flying, and I play a few instruments."

"Flying?" Ren asks, intrigued.

"Ahh, yeah. I can fly a few things…" Come to think of it, I'm still not entirely sure if aircrafts other than assorted bullheads exist. I'd assume they do, but I'm still not sure.

"Instruments? Whaddya play? Can you play something for us? Have you ever made your own song? Can you make a song about Renny? Can you make a song about me?" I laugh nervously and say:

"I play a few things, mainly ocarina and guitar, I can if you want, nope, Probably not, and I doubt it." Nora looks disappointed for a moment, before reverting to her usual self.

"Could you play us some music then? If you have an instrument?" I hesitate, before Ren nods. I shrug and take out my ocarina, playing a test tune, before playing whatever is on my mind.

After a few minutes, I stop and Ren asks:

"What instrument is that? I don't believe I've seen it or heard it before."

'_Ren coming in with the questions.'_ "Well, Its called an Ocarina. Its not particularly popular outside of people… Nevermind, it's an Ocarina."

'_Come to think of it, I don't know if Ocarinas have even been invented. Its not like humanity had time to sit down and make a few weird and obscure instruments with the Grimm on their ass. Probably doesn't help that most people don't know of an Ocarina outside of The legend of Zelda.'_

"Oh. I see." Ren says.

"Bryzan, Can you play some more for us? Pleasse?" Nora Asks, giving me a look in between pouting and begging.

'_Not gonna lie, that's kinda cute. Maybe that's just older brother instincts kicking in.'_ I smirk a little and nod, opting to play a more upbeat tune.

That more upbeat tune just so happening to be Renai Circulation.

**Now Playing: Renai Circulation**

**Congratulations! Your [Wind Instrument] Skill has Leveled up!**

**Congratulations! [Wind Instrument] has evolved into: [Bardic Inspiration]**

**[Bardic Inspiration]: **

**You are now the Douchebag at a party with the acoustic guitar!**

**When playing an instrument that you have over 45 levels in, depending on the song you are playing, you can buff allies, or debuff enemies. You can even promote Regeneration of HP or AP when playing. Does not apply to you.**

'_So it just evolved. That's neat. I'd assume that all instruments will evolve into this skill when they hit level 46.'_ I close the box and keep playing, Nora Bouncing along to the song while walking.

**Meanwhile**

Raven sat transformed on a branch, thoroughly pissed.

_That little shit managed to give me the slip! I even looked through the cave where he had to have camped for a night! He's just all the more better than he seemed before. I'd love to get him right now, and I could take all of them on at once, but I'd rather risk letting one of them escape and expose me. I'll need to follow them for now.'_

**This took a little bit longer than I would have liked.**

**I never understood how people got anxiety from uploading videos or chapters, but I understand it not. The longer you go without updates, the more likely people are to become disinterested, which is why you update whenever you can. But if you go a long time like I have before, you get anxiety from people being like: "We waited forever for this?!" So that makes me a little nervous to upload something. But fear not! I shall press forth.**

**Also, poor raven. She thinks Bryzan is a tactical genius as well as a fighter, since she just passed him without knowing. How disappointed do you think she'll be?**

**Please be forgiving with the odd way the last portions are written. I might have had a fucking stroke in the middle of this chapter, cause I forgot how to type correctly.**

**Karma is something people tend to forget, despite how its extremely important in a lot of Games. What comes around goes around. Its a pretty major thing if you ask me. The Interstice isn't complete yet, by the way. We'll explore more later.**

**The small portion earlier isn't jibberish, by the way. I won't tell you what language, nor will I tell you who it is. It'll be important.**

**I think that's it for now, so I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9: An M32 Rotary Nade' launcher

**You know the drill.**

**Chapter 9: An M32 Rotary Grenade launcher**

Qrow walked into the Bullhead station, looking towards all the booths. The Ticket booths were all full, but you don't exactly Need tickets if you're a huntsman to get on a bullhead. They'll take you just about anywhere, so long as you showed your Identification. So why was Qrow Looking at the booths if he could just get someone to fly a bullhead over to Hajimari?

Well you can guess that he already fucking tried that.

The main problem is that Hajimari isn't exactly a welcoming place to Hunters. After incidents in the past involving Hunters abusing their power and strength in the small town, Any Hunter is not welcome within the town.

This also means that Hajimari has forbidden any and all human Transport Bullheads. The only Bullheads are for trading goods, and those are only shipped out once a month.

And Its Just his luck that the Bullhead left _half an hour ago._

Smuggling yourself on a bullhead, disguising yourself as a bird, and flying out without suspicion is honestly a good plan, so long as you execute it properly.

Its kinda hard to execute if you don't have the bullhead.

So the next best thing, would be to get some poor sap of a Bullhead pilot to fly him close to Hajimari, then have him dropped off and extracted when he has information, or to just be extracted with the boy. Unfortunately, that means getting information about bullhead flights.

Qrow finds the shortest line, and waits….

And waits…

And waits…

After about forty five minutes, Qrow is up to the front, where the lady says:

"Hello sir, welcome to Haven Air Transport. How may I help you?"

"Ah, Yeah. Lady, I'm trying to see If I could Get a flight to as close to Hajimari as Possible.

"Ah, Sir, the Bullheads don-"

"I know, I know, I'm just trying to get close without breaking the treaty or whatever."

"Well, Bullheads can't just go into the middle of the wilds, tha-"

"I understand, But what about if I was a Huntsman? Huh? Could you set up a Bullhead to take me as close as possible?" Qrow shows his Hunter ID, which the lady looks at briefly, before saying:

"Umm… Mister Huntsman, I'm afraid I can't do that." Qrow just opens his mouth slightly and mutters:

"What?"

"It was made a law yesterday that Bullheads are not allowed to take Huntsmen to drop off areas, but they can be extracted, if needbe."

"What kinda bullshit rule is that?!"

"It was a decision made by the council and headmaster after several Bullheads crashed or went missing by order of Hunters. I'm sorry sir." As she says this, she bumps into her mug on her desk, effectively spilling its contents everywhere, including her pants.

"Shi- Oh dear, I'm sorry sir, Give me a moment."

"Yeah. I'll just be going." Qrow says, as he leaves the building.

'_So much for shortcuts.'_

**Bryzan&Company**

"Please, Nora. I only know so many songs to play on this thing!" I say, laying flat on my back.

"MOAR!"

'_Apparently Bardic inspiration has an addictive element to it.'_

"Nora, You'll be worn out by the songs before we even get there. We don't need to listen to it all the time." Ren tells her, giving me a sympathetic look. Nora Pouts for a second before saying:

"Fine… But I wanna hear more!" I look up at the darkening sky, right next to our camp for the night.

"I'll take First Watch." I say, sitting myself up. Ren Just nods while Nora Rolls her eyes.

"What's so special about first watch? You always volunteer for it." I just take a glance at her, and say:

"The Sunset is pretty. Besides, I have a hard time sleeping at earlier times." '_Complete truth. Hell yeah.'_ Its currently Seven, while it is a little early for most people to head to sleep, if you have to wake up at five, and then leave fifteen minutes later, Its quite nice to sleep for as long as you can consecutively.

Ren simply nods, and tries to start a fire.

I debate taking out the tome, when I hear a faint rustling to my right. I raise an eyebrow, not sensing any danger. I can't see it either, since its deep in the trees and foliage. I stare for a little longer, barely seeing a silhouette before my eyes light up.

"Hey Ren, do you know how to smoke Meats?" Ren, who was just barely getting a few embers going, looks up to me, with an eyebrow raised, and says:

"I do. Wha-"

"Nora, Have you ever dried Venison?" Nora Perks up, looking directly at me.

"What's that?" '_Venison. You don't know what venison is? I guess that's not what its called on Remnant.'_

"Yeah, I think I found something neat." I say, taking out a Shuriken.

"I'll be gone for a few minutes." I stalk out of the camp area, tiptoeing into the foliage.

"Say, Renny?" Nora asks. Ren just looks up, getting a small flame going.

"Yes, Nora?"

"What do you think of Bryzan?" Ren stops for a second, before trying to get the fire really going.

"I… I'm unsure, Nora. When we first spoke to him, I could tell he was hesitant to tell us some things, and he had an… Odd Aura about him."

"What's wrong with his Aura?"

"Not his aura itself, that much is fine. But being around him made me feel untrusting. I could tell he was hiding something."

"Soo, Should we ditch him then?" Nora says way too casually.

"What? No. That was just at first. Over the past few days, I got to know him a little better, along with training his Aura, I feel like I can understand him. Just with talking with him I know that he feels as if he has to be 'in charge'."

"So he's bossy?"

"Nora, No. Its like how a mother protects her children, he feels as if what he says will be best for everyone. You know how when you ask him to do something, he hesitates, thinks for a moment, and then responds?"

"Yeah. What's that about?"

"Well, think about it. Someone tells him what to do, he processes it, and decides whether or not to do it. He'll respond appropriately to what he thinks. The thing is, Bryzan seems untrusting because he trusted us from the start."

"That doesn't make sense. Why would he trust us, and why would that seem untrusting?"

"The thing is, Nora, Trust is earned, and trusting someone immediately is suspicious."

Nora just nods her head, remembering something herself.

"Well, that doesn't explain why his Aura was Odd." Ren is silent for a moment, before he shakes his head.

"It's difficult to explain, Nora. but his Personality and air around him simply don't match. I don't think He's a bad person, but please be careful around him. I don't think he could hurt you or me, but I believe he could be dangerous if provoked." Ren finishes, now with a nicely hot fire. Nora is silent for a minute, before she says:

"I'm tired of not trusting people, Ren." The boy looks up, finding Nora looking into her lap.

"I didn't say to not trust him, just be careful."

"But its the same thing. I don't wanna feel like Bryzan is an enemy. We're going to see him when we get to beacon, either way. Why can't we trust him now?" Ren Just sighed and stoked the fire.

"I said it felt like he was hiding something, withholding information. Whether or not it was bad, I don't know. That's all." The two are silent for a minute, before the two hear a somewhat loud:

"FUCK!" The two turn their heads to where Bryzan ran off to, hesitating for a minute, before he yells out:

"I'm Okay!" Nora just looks over, and shakes her head, looking back to Ren.

"I like him. He reminds me of you a little bit." Ren gives Nora a confused look, before she continues.

"I mean about how he carries himself, confidently. Of course, he has a lot more energy, but I think he thinks a lot like you." Ren takes a deep breath, thinking thoroughly, before just saying:

"How did you come to this conclusion?" Nora Smirks, before she says:

"I just know these things." Ren shakes his head, and stokes the fire a little.

Its not long, before Nora Lets out an ear-piercing shriek. Ren jumps, and takes out his weapons, and aims them towards Nora, and then at the figure she was screaming at.

Firing three rounds, they pinged off a pink and white Aura, before Ren looked at who it was. Being honest, he might have screamed himself, had he not just fired at him. He was looking at Bryzan, who might as well have been covered face to knee in blood.

"Did… Did you kill somebody?" Ren asks slowly, still aimed at Bryzan.

(…)

I blink twice, before saying:

"Ahh, Sorry? No, I didn't kill anybody. I just so happened to catch that deer I heard earlier. I was cleaning it when I guess it had built up blood pressure, so it splurt all onto me." I shrug, holding all the meat in my hands. Ren just looks at me, and nods, slowly putting his weapons away.

'_Huh. I didn't think I looked that bad.'_ I look down at Nora, who is wide-eyed, and twitching.

"Ahh, Nora? Are you Okay?" She doesn't answer, and responds with more twitching.

I just nod my head, looking back at Ren, who is whittling some stakes with his Knife. I nod and just hold onto the meat while Ren does his thing.

We sit in awkward silence for a while, before Ren says:

"What's your goal?" I glance at him, with a questioning look, before he elaborates.

"I mean, What's your goal in life, or as a Huntsman, to be precise?" I simply lean back a little, and think for less than a minute before I say:

"To… Not." Ren gives me a confused look before I continue.

"The only reason that Huntsmen and Huntresses exist in this world is because its fucked up. Granted, there are things outside the Grimm that make it a little messed up, but that's not my point. My point is I want to be a Huntsman and to live my life so that I don't have to anymore. To just stop it. To eradicate Grimm presence altogether so that its one less thing we'd have to worry about. Because there are monsters far worse than the Grimm out there. Murderers, rapists, even people who intend to conquer the world with an iron fist. Getting rid of the Grimm will have to be the first step if we want to get our shit together… I remember as a kid, the first time I heard that people hurt each other, I was shocked. There were so many other things we could do to fix our world, but infighting seemed so… Odd. Of course, the Grimm were always a threat, and probably always will be, but If you want to start with peace, you have to have violence. A lot of violence. Its why I'm here rather than still studying how to swing a fucking sword." I stop to take a breath, and look at Ren, who is staring into the fire, with a few meats on the sticks.

"Even though I don't particularly care about anything in this world, its still a place. People, minds, hearts… Fucking souls. They're things to protect. Or, rather, they're things _worth_ protecting… I… I learned from a young age that in order to protect life, sometimes you have to take it. That's what I'm going to do. I'm going to take a bunch of Grimm Life, all that I can, so that I could possibly kill every last one. Even if it means ki-... Destroying anything in my way." We sit in silence as I finish for a minute, before Ren says in a low voice:

"That's… Interesting." I look at him, to find bright pink eyes locked directly onto me.

"That doesn't sound like what most people would consider a goal." I scoff and ask him:

"What's your goal then?" Ren just sighs and says:

"To make sure nobody suffers a horrible fate… I knew this kid a while ago, who lived on a frontier town. Needless to say the town is destroyed now by Grimm. But there were no huntsmen to help them, they were alone. The boy survived, and escaped, but wasn't the same. I talked to him, and he told me his story. It made me think, and here I am, along with Nora." I raise an eyebrow, but don't say anything.

'_It's a very abridged version of his story. So he obviously doesn't trust me yet. Fair enough.'_

"Either way, Bryzan, it doesn't sound like a goal, but rather like an excuse to kill something." I look at Ren, and chuckle a little. It isn't long before I'm full-on laughing my ass of. It takes me a second, before I calm down, to which I say:

"You're not wrong. But Its more of an Excuse for me to kill, so nobody else will have to." I state as a matter of factly. Ren looks at me, and back at the meats.

"Bwuhazug!" Nora mumbles, bolting straight up. She takes a look in both directions, before looking directly at me.

"Whathappenedtoyou!?" She shouts, pointing to my blood-covered form.

"Cleaned a deer." Me and Ren state at the exact same time. She just nods, apparently speechless for once, when I say:

"We got some Venison now." Nora looks puzzled, when she asks:

"What's Venison?"

"Ahh, fancy term for Deer meat. Thank you, By the way." I say, directed at Ren. He shrugs and tells me:

"You caught it." I think for a moment, and shrug, leaning back a little, while looking at the sky become orange.

"I think I'm going to try and get this blood off of me before I start smelling too much." I say, getting up from my log seat. Ren nods while Nora starts chewing on some Deer.

I walk for about two minutes, before I come across a small lake, with crystal clear water. I shiver a little bit, making sure the water key is in my inventory, and start taking off my outfit. I'm left in my underwear, when I just shrug, and hang all my non-bloody stuff off a nearby tree branch. I start scrubbing out the blood from my outfit.

Its surprisingly easy, as the blood was fresh, and I'm done in less than five minutes. I shrug and hang them up as well, and finish stripping, while diving into the lake. I swim around for a few minutes, before i sit on some rocks in the water.

'_Might as well get some reading in.'_ I open my inventory and take out the Tome of water for the first time. The book itself is probably about as big as a laptop, and not really thick.

Opening the book, I find that its not actually words, but figures, showing how to properly do the sword strokes.

"Interesting. This style isn't really a method of typical swordplay at all. Its all attacking from what I see here. And two-handed grips, at that. Let's try this first one…" I stand up, and take Underdog out of my inventory, and get into the stance. Its very basic, right foot forward, left foot squared, two hands on the grip, pointed outwards. I take a focused breath, and pull the sword back, keeping it pointed forward, while stepping forward with my left foot. As the hilt passes by my head, I change my grip, swinging the blade in a wide arc, diagonally. The tip of the blade impacts the water with a tiny splash. I flinch a little as it splashes back at me.

"Huh. aparently the impact let a small splash occur even though the blade went in the water. I like this." I reset myself and do it again, trying out some other moves.

'_This obviously relies on either speed or being tanky enough to land the hits, because I leave myself wide open when I go in for these strikes.'_ I take note, performing the move: "Unyielding Tide". In essence, the move is a combination of single and two handed strikes, not letting up on an opponent. The movements were in wide arcs, growing consecutively stronger with each strike. Effective against one person, but total ass against a group, with anyone else being able to get in a cheap backstab.

**New Sword Style learned: [Blade of water]: Novice**

I nod and put the tome back in my inventory, stretching a little bit, when I look behind me.

For one reason or another, I'm stuck in place, looking into the blood-red eyes of a black bird in the tree in front of me.

'_Oh. I really should learn the difference between Ravens and Crows, Observe.'_

**Name: ?**

**Title:**

**Lv: ?**

**Backstory:?**

'_Great, now I know that whichever sibling this is, they'll kick my ass ten ways from sunday.'_

Raising my sword, I point it at the bird, and say:

"You can piss right off with that, Branwen. I really don't want anything to do you right now." '_Great, completely neutral about who it might be, but they know I know they're a bird… Why did I reveal that I have this knowledge again? It would make sense if I knew it was Qrow, I might get places, but with Raven? That's just asking for investigation on her part. Actually, it probably is Qrow. Raven wouldn't want anything to do with me right now. Probably.'_

"Go home." I say, walking out of the lake. I look down and realize I'm in the nude, in front of who is possibly a future ally. The bird squawks and flaps its wings, appearing to cover its eyes, as it flies away. I squint at it, and shrug, walking out of the lake.

**Raven**

'_What the shit is that kid doing?! Why is he just talking to me completely naked?! How the __**fuck**_ _does he know about me?' _She lands on a tree a little bit further away, tests the branch a little, and transforms. She scowls, looking at the light of the fire from the camp. She just shakes her head, and Unsheathes Omen, slicing through the air. A red portal appears, floating just inches off the branch. She waits a few seconds, and Vernal Sticks her head through.

"Vernal, tell everybody to start moving north. A few miles away from Tochude Village. I won't be able to bring him back peacefully." Vernal just nods, and looks around.

"If I may ask, is-"  
"It doesn't matter. I'll need to speak with him either way." Vernal nods again and leaves the portal. It closes after a second, and Raven sits down on the branch.

'_He called me Branwen, which is my last name. Why not just use the first if he already knew it was me? Unless he thought I was Qrow… That would make sense. But why would Ozpin want this random kid? Scratch that, how would Ozpin even know about this kid? Unless of course, there has already been an altercation.'_ Raven lets out a small growl and mutters under her breath:

"I'm starting to see why Qrow drinks so much."

**(...)**

**The next day**

I shudder a little as another beowulf slides itself off the edge of Underdog.

**Hey, after a couple weeks, you actually managed to level up!**

**Unlocked: Loadouts!**

'_Oh, fuck off. I don't need this right now.'_

"Bryzan, Are you okay?" Nora asks me, smashing in the head of another unfortunate grimm.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing. You just seemed a little down. That's all!"

'_Do I?'_ "Do I? I'm just thinking a little about the future." I say with a shrug.

'_A lie, but its one to protect them. I'm more just concerned about how exactly I've been found out by Qrow. Or either of the branwens. Its not all that bad if Its Qrow, even though its way too early for me to even consider trying to get to Beacon. I still need to ally with Salem first in order to fully get my plan rolling. If Its Raven, I might as well say a prayer. I have no Idea what could happen if she decided to start hunting me. Or even worse, Recruit me. That would set me back quite a bit if I'm going to be able to properly do this.'_

"Bryyyzaaaan." Nora calls out. I snap out of my thought and look over to her, where she's leaning against Magnhild. Ren, on the other hand, is looking at a map a little behind her. They're only a few yards away, so I just walk over.  
"Duuh, Right!" I call back, waving her off. I take a few steps forward, before Nora's Eyes widen, and she smacks Ren upside the head.

"Behind you!" My own eyes widen, as I feel it.

**Sense danger!**

I take a quick step forward, and narrowly avoid a massive paw aimed for my head. '_That's a fucking Ursa! Observe.' _

**Ursa Minor**

**Lv: 25**

**HP: 30,000/30,000**

Now, I don't exactly panic, since its only a couple levels above me, and a yellow name. But the way Nora reacts, made me panic a little on the inside. Drawing Underdog, I quickly slice at its paw. It retracts a little, but jumps forward a little. I asses my options and shrug, opting to jump on its arm, and stand on the shoulder. I do so, and raise Underdog above my head, heaving it down on the neck.

**Critical hit!**

**HP: 10,462/30,000**

It wisely thrashes me off, as I fall just off the shoulder, and roll to my knee.

Now, Normally I would have this in the bag. The water spirits showed me that crits really matter. But Fucking Nora…

Don't get me wrong, she was just trying to protect me from imminent death.

Let's take a moment to talk about grenade launchers.

In a previous conversation, we were talking a little when the topic of weapons came up. We explained ours pretty well, with mine being the simplest. Nora's Weapon, Magnhild is a mix of a war hammer and a Grenade launcher. To be specific, a Milkor MGL. But for the sake of simplicity, Its an M32 rotary grenade launcher. The M32 is obviously designed for firing specialized grenades, and does a damn fine job at it. However, there is a safety function built into the M32 and the ammunition for such, so that the user doesn't blow themselves to shit if they shoot at something too close. This is known as a "Minimum Arming distance" Which often times is just a timer for how long it flies through the air before it is available to detonate. Of course, they'll detonate after the timer goes off and they impact something. This feature is turned off when in hammer mode, so Nora can still launch herself in the air if need be. So when Nora fired her Nade' launcher in the M32 mode, she was, I kid you not, _four feet_ away from the Ursa minor.

The Grenade traveled in an instant, pinged off the Ursa's face, and bounced off harmlessly…

Right into my open hand. Of course, I look at it for a second, and my dumbass decides to observe it.

**Grenade: Live**

**Fuse: 3 seconds**

**Description: Hasta la vista!**

"AHH!" I let out a short yell, before tossing it into my inventory. Nora proceeds to smash the Ursa's head in, while she stares at me. I turn around, and see Ren, wide-eyed. We wait.

1…

2…

3…

55..

So obviously it didn't do anything. Cautiously, I open up my inventory, and search through it.

**Grenade: x1 Fuse: Lit**

'_Oh, Shit.'_

" I think we're good. I say, closing my inventory. Nora blinks a few times, and says:

"Your semblance is so Cool!" Ren just takes a deep breath and tells me:

"Indeed. Its a good thing that it didn't outright explode on you." I nod, and lightly smack myself.

'_Why didn't I just throw it away?'_

"Let's go. Best not to waste any more time!" I say cheerfully, marching towards the next town on the map.

'_Hey, System, Can I allot my points now?'_

… **Of course.**

**Bryzan Jade: LVL 21**

**Title: Master of Yugai: +50% ATK when using the Yugai sword Style.**

**Sub-title: Bane of water: +25% ATK when fighting any water-aligned creature.**

**Class: Swordsman**

**Career: N/A**

**XP: 100/5,750**

**HP: 4,100/4,100**

**AP: 42,000/42,000**

**MP: 50,000/50,000**

**SP: 965/965**

**STR: 60**

**AGI: 85**

**DEX: 92**

**VIT: 40**

**END: 35**

**INT: 45**

**WIS: 102**

**CHA: 66**

**LCK: 5**

**Available Stat points: 20**

'_Okay. I think I'm comfortable with a few of my stats as of now. Going to the Land of Darkness to meet with Salem isn't going to require a lot of speed or muscle. Charisma is a must. I'm super close to level 100 with both DEX and AGI, but I need to dump my points into CHA if I'm going to make Salem believe me. Cause I don't want her to see right through me and splat me against the wall. Put it all into CHA.'_

**CHA: 86**

I exhale and shake my head. '_I'll deal with Loadouts tonight. If they are what I think they are, then I can't afford to fuck around with them while traveling.'_

I look back, to find Nora and Ren having a small conversation behind me. I smirk a little and take out my Ocarina again.

'_I guess Misty mountains won't be too bad here.'_ I think, starting to play as we go over a hill, finding a town in the distance. Ren walks up from behind me, and says:

"That's it, after that town, we'll be in Mistral after another three weeks or so." I nod, not breaking my tune.

'_We'll be there soon. Step one will start soon.'_

**That's all this time, Folks!**

**There's a lot of stuff that I could say here, like a response to the people who enlightened me on Magic, but I'm kinda tired at the time of writing this, sooo, yea. Thanks for the insight guys.**

**Some slipped knowledge and a concerned raven. Qrow is unfortunate, as per usual. Nora is… Nora. **

**So My 18th birthday is coming up on sunday, and I decided that I'm going to do a little thing. Since I can now (Legally) View porn and such, I decided that I'm going to write some smut in a bit. Thing is, i really have no Idea how it should go or a scenario. So I'll leave this up to you guys. The first person to get the correct answer to the question wins. They'll get the choice of what characters, kinks, or whatever the hell that person wants in the story. **

**This will be seperate from this story, by the way. It'll mosty allow me to get a correct grasp of how this shit works so that I can improve upon myself. **

**Anyways, the Question is: **

**What is My **_**least**_**favorite romantic ship in RWBY. (Note: This does not mean I inherently dislike any ship in the show. Just which is my least favorite of the bunch.)**

**Have fun! I'll reveal the winner in the next chapter, which will hopefully be next week!**


	10. Chapter 10: Not even a goodbye?

**Les do this.**

**Chapter 10: Not even a goodbye?**

"So what you're telling me, is that he got punched in the face, without Aura, looked at him, and then told him to do it harder?" Nora asks. We're in an open field, with the town in sight quite a while away. We've set up camp, as its getting a bit dark. Besides, it'll probably take us all day in order to actually reach the town. I shake my head and eat some spare venison.

I decided to share a couple stories from back home, on Earth. In particular, the time me and a few friends got into a massive fight out on the street. Good times, apart from a broken nose.  
"Yeah. He was always ready to throw hands. I'm not sure about the masochistic part, though." Ren smiles lightly and says:

"He sounds like a formidable brawler." I lean back and think.

'_Come to think of it, most of my friends got news that I was obliterated by a truck. I wonder if they went to my funeral. God, I'll miss them all.'_

"Well, he probably would have been had he actually decided to follow through with boxing or… I think it was Muay Thai. Well, anyways he decided to start writing shit instead of possible traumatic brain injuries. Or… Uh fighting grimm… Yeah."

'_Come to think of it, I asked him to write a story about me. Never got around to it until I died. Damn shame.'_

"Pshh, That's boring." Nora says, tearing off a piece of meat.

"I think its perfectly respectable to do something like that. If people are entertained within books, then he can deliver." Nora rolls her eyes while I smile a little.

"Eh, I think we should all have a skill that doesn't exactly relate to what we want to do in life. Like for us, Fighting Grimm. Its a career on its own, but it'll probably drive you nuts if you don't have a hobby for the downtime. Something to keep your hands and mind busy." I say.

"I do believe that's true, Nora." Ren tells her, sending a slight, non-harmful glare. Nora blows a raspberry and says:

"It's not true! I don't wanna believe it. It'll be boring." I raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"Gimme a second." I say, getting up back towards the treeline.

'_Okay, let's see, a nicely sized piece of wood. Not too big, not tiny either.'_ I Look around on the ground for pieces of wood you could hold in one hand. As I'm looking, I start to get a little lost in thought.

'_Oddly enough, I haven't seen any birds lately. Not any at all. Its a little odd, if you ask me.'_ I get on one knee, and look on the ground.

'_Can't let it get to me, though. I have a plan. Its a questionable plan, but a plan nonetheless. God… Don't let anxiety kick in now, goddamnit.'_ I lick my lips and pick out a piece of wood.

'_Am I intimidating? I dunno. I guess I'll have to try and intimidate people more, to see where I stand. Though I think Leo can be easily intimidated.'_ I take out a knife and look around, finding a similarly sized piece of wood.

**Common Knife: x2, Common, Common**

**A simple knife, used for various purposes.**

I take one of them, and started carving the corners a little. They get smooth, and I blow them off a little.

'_This'll take a while.'_ I start walking back to the camp sight, taking slight glances. I pause, and shrug.

'_Let's take a look at loadouts.'_

**I'm glad you asked! Loadouts are various sets of equipment you can have pre-made, so you don't have to switch out weapons, outfits, and titles manually. **

**Loadouts allow you to switch on the fly, as well, taking no time to switch both weapons, outfits, titles, and even Preferred Skills. As of now, you have 3 loadout slots, which you may fill out.**

**You can simply open up the loadouts menu by thinking "loadouts."**

'_Okay… Loadouts.'_

**Available Loadouts: 0**

**Loadout 1: Null**

**Loadout 2: Null**

**Loadout 3: Null**

**Customize loadout?**

'_Yeah, Just make Loadout 1 what I'm wearing now. Along with Underdog. And Loadout 2 can be with the secondary sword on my… Not my hip, on my back as well._

**Loadouts created! Would you like to name them?**

'_Oh.. I wonder what I should… I'll be a little uncreative I guess. Loadout 1 can be 'Swordsman' and Loadout 2 can be 'Dualies.' _I look down at my block in my hands, and notice its been whittled to a small, blunt point.

'_That got whittled down far faster than it should have.'_

**You have leveled up the skill: [Whittling]: Lv: 8**

"Oh. Its kinda weird to think that the Gamer ability helps with _anything. _Not just combat-oriented things. Something as useless as this can be leveled up." I say aloud, absentmindedly walking off towards the fire Ren started.

'_Come to think of it, Leveling up a skill like this, that gives me XP based on the quality of an Item I produce, rather than the amount of times I do it, is useful, Right? So something like Blacksmithing. That could get me somewhere relatively quickly.' _I zone out a little while walking back to the camp.

"**Tu, puisīt."**

I whip around quickly, dropping the knife and wood, while taking out Underdog, swinging it at the source of the noise. I only manage to sink the blade into the tree, while a pair of seemingly floating red eyes retreat a little.

"**Nāc ar mums."** Again, I look around, finding another, slightly bigger pair of eyes float back. I try and pull out Underdog, only for me to realize its stuck in the tree too deep for me to pull out.

"Yeah, you can piss right off with that." I say, putting my leg right up on the tree, pulling as hard as I can. For some reason, Its unnaturally stuck, with me pulling with every ounce of strength I have.

"**Mēs varam jūs mācīt."**

'_That sounds like some alien shit.'* _ I pull more as the eyes close in.

"Back off!" I almost shout, kicking at one of them. It backs off, and seemingly shakes its "Head".

"**Mēs tiksimies vēlreiz."** The smaller one says, as the two back off, disappearing into the trees.

"What the fuck just happned?"I give one more tug, before I dismount, staring at the sword in the wood before me. I get an Idea, and grab on to the sword, putting it in my inventory. It works, as It disappears from the tree.

'_I think I'm going a little crazy.' _I think, scratching at my head. I flip Underdog in my hand and back out of the wooded area.

'_Hey, System, could you tell me what exactly that was?'_

**Nope!**

"Worth a shot."

**Mostly because I have no Fucking Idea either!**

'_... What?'_ I stare at the window for a second, before I say under my breath:

"So, you don't know everything?"

**Why would you assume that?**

'_... Fair enough point.' _I scratch my head a little and look back to where the creatures or… Whatever those were.

'_It wasn't a Grimm, since they spoke to me. I couldn't tell what language, but they spoke to me. That and they were just dark little blobs. But god, their presence made me really uncomfortable.'_ I walk back, a little more alert, and sit back where I was before, with Ren, asking:  
"What'd you get?" I steel myself and fake a smirk, holding up the blocks of wood and two knives.

"Nora, This is called whittling. You can do a lot with whittling, both for survival, and just making something because you're bored." I hand her the already pointed wood and one of my knives. She looks at me blankly before saying:

"What am I supposed to do with these?" I roll my eyes and start to carve out my piece.

"Whatever you want to do with it. Make something pretty." I carve off the corners, and make the wood rather smooth. Blowing off a little part, I zone out, focusing on the wood carving.

**For Not cutting yourself, your DEX has increased!**

I snap back to reality, and notice the thing in my hands. Its a small wood goblet, with a few splinters pointed out. My eyes widen, as a window opens up just above it.

**You have whittled: Shitty Goblet. Common, Common**

**With each gulp, you find more splinters in your throat!**

**+50 XP**

'_That's just mean.'_ I stare at the goblet for a moment, before looking over to Nora, who is wildly slicing at the piece of wood.

"Ahh, I zoned out, how long has she been doing that?" Ren shrugs and says:

"I'd say twenty minutes."

'_Twenty minutes!? I zoned out for Twenty fucking minutes!?'_

"Quite honestly, Nora with a knife scares me." He states, watching as the piece of wood becomes smaller and smaller.

"Yeah… Probably should have thought that aspect through." I look up at the moon and smile lightly.

'_Jesus, a half hour ago I was being harassed by weird black things… Not racist, I swear. But they freaked me the fuck out, and then just this. Being with friendly people is just… Nice.'_  
"I think I'll take first watch again." I mutter, still looking at the shattered moon. Ren just nods, and pokes Nora's shoulder. The girl snaps out of her trance, and notices that the piece of wood, about the size of a box of chocolates, is now just a sliver.

"Wha-?"

"Nora, you should get some sleep." Ren tells her, trying gingerly to take the knife.

"I need more!"

"Nora, Please-" I shake my head and look out in the dark of the night. I let a small, content sigh, and notice that I can see my breath.

'_Come to think of it, Its about christmas time. Or was, at least when I got round here. But its too warm for it to be the winter months. If I remember correctly, Monty probably based Beacon off of Japanese schools, starting in the spring or something, so I think I missed christmas.'_

Looking back, Ren got Nora to settle down, and the two were laid down in sleeping bags. I stoke the fire a little and draw Underdog, sticking it in the dirt. I put my leg up on the crossguard and lean back a little.

'_Another long night, I guess.'_

"Hey, Bryzan?" I hear Nora whisper behind me. I look back, and lean myself closer.

"Yeah?" I whisper back, glancing at her. She's facing away, but I can still hear her clearly say:

"Could you play a song?" I raise an eyebrow, and nod. I take out my Ocarina and blow softly into it.

**Now Playing: Zelda's Lullaby**

I smile a little at the textbox and continue playing.

"Thank you." I hear Nora softly state.

**Two hours later.**

I suppose now is as good a time as ever to explain night watches. In groups, at least. For us three, its three hours each, for a total of nine hours of sleep, and fifteen of travel, which is more often than not used for fucking about during the day, and getting in skirmishes. The night, however, is a bit different. You can be a bit more Lax, to say. Nobody would really notice if you lull off for a while, since not much would happen. The Grimm Don't sleep exactly, but they tend to leave small groups like us alone, trying for bigger prey like towns.

Bandits are a bit of a different story. Ren told me that Bandits typically go after small groups like us, and quite often at that. Oddly enough, we haven't encountered any. Knowing my Luck stat is so low, I would have figured that we would have been ambushed every day, yet I haven't seen as much as hair of someone else around.

To put short, Night is kind of boring, and has been for the past couple weeks, week and a half. And I liked it that way, the less fighting I have to do, the better.

But tonight, was a bit different. Not only could you see the town, it was only about a four hour walk. But we stopped since it was a bit dangerous to walk around if you couldn't see shit.

To put bluntly, shit got a little interesting.

Leaned back a little, and turned away from the fire, scanning the darkness. In an instant, the fire vanished entirely, and the temperature dropped. I got up quickly, pulling Underdog out of the dirt, and entering a combat stance. I look around, and at the fire, where there aren't even embers to light up. That was it, the fire just vanished. I spin my sword in my hand and turn back around, to see if I can find anything. Its nothing of note yet, as the fire just went out.

I purse my lips, and sigh. I kneel at the fire pit when I hear behind me:

"Damn."

"!-" I'm about to shout something when I also hear

"_Hush." _I find myself unable to say anything. I can breathe, but its silent, and my throat won't come up with anything intelligible to say.

"A little slow now, Huh?" Their voice is high, and gravelly, as if they've been smoking. I can't see their face, both because of the darkness and the blank mask they were wearing. It was red and white, with the top portion being red, and a diagonal streak separating the two colors.

"Can't answer that, of course, but uhh.. Fuck, what was I going to say?" I find myself becoming less and less scared by the second, as I raise Underdog a little bit.  
"Don't even think about it… Oh yeah, I remember now." The Stranger stretches a little bit, and reveals his weapon, which is a sheathed Katana he holds in his hand, rather than on his hip or something.

"Watch out. That's all. Shit is going to happen, so you'll have to let it."

'_Observe.'_

**Name: ?**

**TItle: ?**

**LV: ?**

**Backstory:?**

**Semblance: ?**

**?: ? **

I look at the box in bewilderment. '_What the fuck is that last one?'_ I take a step back and the Stranger says:

"Hey, look at me, not that. Anyways, No plan survives first contact with the enemy. So don't go crying like a bitch when your plan goes to shit and you end up failing. That's all." The Stranger then briskly walks away.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot-" The stranger holds up one of their arms, as a fireball appears, about the size of a grapefruit. He flings it towards the fire pit, which lights up immediately, as if nothing happened.

"Hey, keep this quiet, by the way. They need their sleep." The Stranger says, walking back.

"_Release."_ I take a deep breath, finding that I actually make noise this time around.

"What the fuck?" I mutter under my breath, looking back at the fire.

'_That was… Suspect.'_

**Later**

"You Okay, Bryzan?" Ren asks, noticing my blank stare.

"Yeah, Good. Just a little lost, is all." I state, shaking my head a little.

"Whaddya mean? We're here!" Nora nearly shouts, looking at the massive gates in front of us.

"Well yeah, Just mentally." Ren gives me an eyebrow as we walk into the small city.

'_Why is so much weird shit happening in such a small frame of time?' _I think to myself as I wander off alongside Ren and Nora. I take a look at the buildings, and find its a bit more… Industrial… to put simply. For one, there aren't exactly markets that have a product out and about. To be fair, there probably is one around here, but its more reminiscent of actual shops I'm used to. I look to my left and find a general store, with a few eye-opening items inside. I purse my lips and get an idea.

"Hey, I need to get a couple things, I'll be right back." I say quickly, walking over to the store. Ren and Nora look at each other, before shrugging and following me inside. I give a slight wave to the cashier, and look through a selection of camping equipment.

'_Observe'_

**Bunsen burner: Common, Common**

**A mid-grade Bunsen burner meant for cooking things in the outdoors. Uses solid fuel.**

I raise an eyebrow and hold on to it. Walking into a different Isle, I come across flashlights. Tons and tons of Flashlights. Normally looking for a flashlight isn't really a big deal, as you look at a flashlight, look at the tag, and see if its bright enough for you.

Oddly enough, You look at the tag, and it just says: BRIGHT. Lumens aren't a fucking thing apparently. I pick up a flashlight the size of a crayon and shrug. '_Observe'_

**TIny Flashlight: Uncommon, common**

**This little flashlight can blind a person in the dark! **

'_Typically tiny flashlights are the brighter ones.'_ I move on a little, when I come across a backpack stand.

'_I know I have inventory, but can I have a backpack on top of that?'_ I pick up a bag and put it on, finding another window to open.

**Backpack equipped! Inventory has expanded by 35 slots permanently!**

'_Oh… I like this.'_ I take off the bag, and realize that my inventory hasn't gone down at all. I take a look at a slightly different bag, and a duffel bag. Being in the middle of all these backpacks, I get an idea.

**Ten minutes later**

"Heya Renny, you think Bryzan's done yet?" Nora asks her partner at the front of the store.

"Nora, he hasn't come out yet, so I'd assume-"

"Sup?" I say, walking out of the store.

"Hi! Whatdya get?" Nora asks. Ren just looks me up and down and shakes his head for a brief moment, I saw confusion on his face.

"Heh, Storage semblance, remember? Ahh, anyways, got some camping stuff, tried a few backpacks, the works."

**Inventory slots available: 1,670**

'_Heh, a few.'_ I think to myself. Nora nods her head and looks over to Ren.

"What're we going to do for the rest of the day?" Ren shrugs and looks over to me. I space out for a second, and say:

"I'd say to get a place to stay first. If we're leaving tomorrow, that is." Ren just nods and says:

"Well-"

"I'll pay for it. Least I can do for forcing you guys to drag me along."

"I-"

"Eh, whatever. I got the cash."

**Lien: 200,000**

'_Not as high a number as I would have liked, but its still 2,000 dollars.'_

**One purchase later**

Nora flops onto one of the beds in the two bed hotel room, and bounces off a few times. I hold in a giggle at the display, and turn around, finding Ren looking at her as well.

"Thank you." He said softly. I shrug and say:

"Ehh, don't mention it. I'm going to run around town a little, try and see if I can find something of importance." Ren raises an eyebrow and asks:

"May I ask what exactly you mean by that?" I shrug again and wave him off.

"We'll see." I tell him, looking into my inventory.

'_Time to see if theres a cemetery around here.'_ I walk out of the door and close it gently.

**Twenty minutes after sunset.**

I find myself standing in the middle of a cemetery, while it is plenty dark out, and with a heavily wooded area around. I'm still in the city, but I'm surrounded by trees and headstones. I shudder a little and look around, finding a place to put a key.

'_The water dungeon key had me put it in water, so should I put this one in a grave?'_ I think to myself, approaching a weathered headstone. I'm about to place it in the dirt, when I see a light come on to my right. Looking there, I see that a light came on to the groundskeeper's shed, where they keep shovels, rakes and such. I look at the key, and the shed, and shake my head.

'_That makes a bit more sense.' _Swiftly walking over, I jiggle the knob on the door, and see the key hole in the doorknob. I nod and take the Undead key out, placing it in the hole.

In an instant, the door begins to crack, and almost decay. Black tendrils creeped along the wood and embedded themselves deep in the wood. Tappin on it, I find that the door isn't wood, but stone now. I take a deep breath and pull…

Nothing. I sigh and push a little.

Its now that I realize that this is a bit of a mistake. Just opening the door a little bit, I feel massive bloodlust overtake me, as I see the descending stone steps.

**[Fear] Has been nullified by Mind of the Gamer!**

I grit my teeth and shut the door.

'_Yup! Just looking! Whatever the hell is down there, is going to eat me the fuck alive! I'm going to go and sleep! Just a scouting mission! I'm not completely stupid!'_ I don't take my hand off the knob when I turn around a little, and hear a frustrated grunt. Next thing I know, There's a boot to my chest, and I'm sent flying through the dungeon doors.

The door swings quickly, and shuts, reverting back to its form before. I hit the stairs, tumbling all the way down.

'_Well this fucking sucks.'_

**The Next morning**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Nora, We have to go today or we'll miss the flight to beacon."

"But… I wanted to see him more."

"Nora, he told us he would be splitting off. This is probably where he meant."

"But… He didn't even say goodbye." Ren sighs softly and reassures her:

"Nora, not all people can say goodbye. Its a hard thing to do."

"..." Nora stays quiet, and starts to walk out of the city with Ren.

"I think We'll see him again."

**BOOM! Got this chapter out. This one is a bit jumpy, as you could tell. **

**Being honest, motivation kinda depleted, but got back up at random times, so it kinda fucked with my head, so I started another story that was dissimilar to this one, to keep myself interested in writing this. **

**So Into another dungeon, huh? Well, this one is going to be a bit more interesting...**

**Nobody guessed the pairing yet, which I think I might be thankful for, lmao. **

**All that aside, I hope you have a fantastic day!**


	11. Chapter 11: Undead dungeon part 1

**Ayy, So this chapter is a little gory because zombies, but here ya go.**

**Chapter 11: Undead Dungeon: Pt 1**

Raven is currently confused. Scratch that, she was currently _very fucking confused._

She watched the Boy from not too far away, as he kneeled at a grave, and walked over to the groundskeeper's shed, taking out a key and inserting it.

Using his distracted and lone state, she snuck up on the boy, and the moment he turned around, she kicked him square in the chest. He flew through the door and it slammed shut again. Raven drew Omen, and opened up the door again. Instead of finding the boy ready with a weapon or passed the fuck out, she found…

"A shovel?" In all honesty, even for a groundskeeper's shed, it was pathetic.

"A singular, lone shovel?" Raven reinforces, looking around both the shed and the area surrounding her. Not letting her guard down at all, she walks around the shed, and finds there was no place he could have gone.

"The fuck?" Raven swore, sheathing Omen and looking around. She walks back around to the front of the shed, and walks in, picking up the singular shovel in the room. Looking left and right, the barren room gives no clues. She jumps a little, finding that the floor is indeed solid. Scowling a little, she leaves the shed, and stands outside the shed, arms crossed.

'_What the hell happened?'_

**Currently with Bryzan**

"FUCK!" Falling down the stairs isn't exactly a pleasant feeling.

"SHIT!" Especially if the stairs are made of stone.

"PISS!" See, the worst thing about falling down stairs isn't the fact that you'd hit every stair, but rather the fact you skip stairs, bouncing off certain stairs.

"CUNT!" Like in the Print "Relativity" By M.C Escher. If you fucked up your footing, you'd find yourself falling infinitely, since gravity is always changing. You fall, gaining more speed and skipping more stairs, finding yourself in more pain.

"DICK!" Either way, I started cussing about a minute ago, which was a full minute after whatever the hell hit me sent me flying down the flight of stairs. I'm pretty sure I skipped at least thirty steps that last one.

It didn't help one bit that the initial strike _depleted _my aura entirely. I hit the stairs one more time, just as I ran out of cusses to use, and I landed flat on my face.

**HP: 2,000/ 4,100**

"That fucking hurt." I say, standing up and brushing myself off. I look around and see the stone interior of the dungeon, as well as a solid oak wood door.

'_What the fuck did that? Cause it might've fucking killed me.'_ I sit down on the bottom step and sigh, deciding to rest for now.

"Haa, I gotta get my shit up. The hell is aura for if it just breaks like that?

**Fighting people outside your level can result in varying degrees of death.**

I scoff, almost letting out a chuckle.

"So A person hit me? And they can deplete my aura right now in a single strike? God I'm ass." I breathe out, laying on the stairs.

'_So this is how unforgiving this is gonna be? If I'm gonna fucking __survive_ _I'm gonna need to actually do shit that's gonna level me up. Like a dungeon.'_ I sit back up and look at the door.

**AP: 10/42,000**

"Fuck, that goes up slow." I say aloud, sitting up and hunching over.

'_Time to think this through. I'm stuck in a dungeon, with the only thing that can let me out being a Homeward stone, which I don't have. So that leaves my only option being to go through the dungeon, and I really don't like that idea seeing as Sense Danger is kinda going nuts right now.'_ I look at the door and feel the aura of pure _murder_ coming off of it.

"Course, I could just starve in here. That's an option." I sigh and try to scratch my head, only for it to run into the Jingasa.

'_Oh, yeah, that's a thing.'_ I take off the Jingasa and see a notification.

**[Swordsman] outfit incomplete! AP Damage taken has been reduced to 30% (Full set is 50%.**

I click my tongue and nod lightly.

'_So even though I took 50% less damage to my Aura, I still got one shot. Good to know.'_ I decide to cross my legs and meditate, entering the Interstice.

**Entering Interstice…**

**For getting a bit more Good Karma you have unlocked your first [Karmic skill]**

**Unlocked: Minor Blessing.**

**Minor Blessing (Passive): Has a 1% chance to protect against a Fatal blow with 1 HP. Cost: 1 Karma**

Standing back on the light bridge, I find I have more room on it now, probably about three feet. '_Okay, so How much Karma Do I have?'_

**Karma: 100**

'_... what?'_

**You have a total of 100 Karma Points, and you cannot gain any more through the course of your life. You must distribute them between Good and Evil Karma skills.**

"Understood. Get it." Acquiring the skill, I see it has no other benefits, so I just shrug.

"So is this level 1 so far or is this permanently at 1%?"

**This Will go up along with your Good Karma. Karmic Skills can be unequipped if your Karma Changes Drastically.**

"Ah, good to know. Is there anything else that I unlocked so far?"

**Get better Karma Balance to Unlock the Next feature of the Interstice!**

I nod my head and leave the Interstice, waking back up on the bottom of the Stairs.

**AP: 42,000/42000**

**Beginning HP Recovery..**

I sigh and chill for a minute. '_Fortunately my AP recovers much quicker in the Interstice. Though its a little annoying that HP regen doesn't start until my AP is full. It makes sense, but goddamn that's going to get annoying and dangerous later on.'_ I stretch my arms and take deep breaths.

'_Let's start this dungeon.'_ I grab onto the handles and pull, finding that its about a ten foot by ten foot empty room, with stone walls. Too small to have a proper fight in, but just large enough for SOMETHING to be in it. Looking to my right, I find another door, just as large.

"How's it goin' Kid?" I spazz the fuck out and draw Underdog, pointing it at the voice.

"Hey, Chill the Fuck out. I ain't gon' Hurt ya." Looking at the source of the voice, I take a deep breath and say:

"Whodafuq?" Its hard to describe exactly what he looked like, but If I had to say, Its like that really scuffed artist depiction of the devil in some bible, you know, green, lanky, with horns on his head and wings. He was suspended in mid-air and wearing a Tuxedo seemingly tailored for his wings. Its floating just inside the wall, behind a counter. Blinking a couple times, I observe him.

**Black Market Dealer**

**LVL: -1**

'_Creative name, huh? But Level Negative one? Is that insanely bad or insanely good?'_

"The hell are you doing here?" I ask, not putting my sword down. The Black Market Dealer turns and bobs in the air.

"That ain't the right question, Kid. I've been here." I take a deep breath and ask:

"What are you?" It raises an eyebrow and grins. Snapping its fingers, The space around the creepy floating thing distorts, as it becomes black and red, as opposed to stone grey.

"I'm just your average dealer. But I only deal in these dungeons here, nowhere else. I got just about anything you need. And if I don't have it, I'll get it for you. For the right price, of course." I nod slowly, and put my sword back in the sheath.

'_Hey, system, what the hell is this guy?'_

**This is a Shop that can only be accessed inside [Main Dungeons]. It sells a variety of things, as well as being a gateway of sorts to the [Black Market Forge].**

I take a deep breath in and rub my hand against my face, exhaling.

"So why didn't I see you in the water dungeon?" The Creepy devil thing actually laughs at this, sounding like sandpaper running through gravel.

"Well, That purty Water Goddess doesn't like me on her property, so I unfortunately can't sell in there. But you _can _find me just about anywhere else, so long as its in one of these dungeons here."

**The Black Market Dealer can only be found in Dungeons that may be used once.**

I nod my head and ask:

"So what exactly do you sell?"

"Well, Tell me kid, What exactly do you wanna buy?" I scoff and throw my arms apart.

"I dunno what I wanna buy, Why the fuck do you think I asked?" The Creepy guy grew an even creepier grin somehow as he leaned forward.

"I like you kid, you got some spunk. Lemme give you this, Since you obviously have no idea how this works, I'll give you a 100 Gold coupon for anything and everything in my store."

**+10 Relationship with Black Market Dealer**

I nod my head and think: '_Another currency to use. Great. I'm unsure how to gauge this now. I'll figure it out.'_ As I finish my thoughts, a window pops up in front of me, saying:

**You have found the: [Black Market]! At the Market, you can purchase Items like HP Potions, SP Potions, MP Potions, Crafting Ingredients, Dungeon-specific Consumables, and even Items from the Overworld. Though, to buy Items for the overworld, you must wait, and depending on the quality and rarity of the item.**

'_... Soo I could pay this guy to steal the Staff of Creation and drop Atlas right out of the Fucking Sky?'_

… **Yes.**

"Hey, How about the Staff of Creation, In the Atlas Vault?" The Devil guy's eyes almost sparkle as he says:

"You really do like to live on the wild side, don't you? Well, I doubt you could do that, but If you could, That'll be 4 quintillion Gold." I nod my head slowly. I really didn't intend on doing that, although it would have been awesome if I could, I just need to Gauge things a little, and to test this a little.

"Yeah, not happening. Let's take a look around." I say absentmindedly, as the wall starts to shift, becoming wiggly lines of red and black. Another window opens up in front of me, showing a selection of items.

**\- HP Potion: 10 G**

**\- MP potion: 10 G**

**\- SP Potion: 10 G**

I stopped reading the potions after that and moved on, looking over at the ingredients.

**-Vampire Fang: 100 G**

**\- Werewolf Claw: 130 G**

**\- Beowulf Claw: 5 G**

'_Okay, Not something I can think about as of now..'_ I move on to the Consumables page, and my jaw nearly Drops.

**-Garlic: 25 G**

Now, I'm no expert on Economics, but Inflation must be _fucked _if a clove of Garlic Costs 25 gold, and a GODDAMN HEALTH POTION costs 10.

"That Garlic is Bullshit." I say aloud, as the Dealer guy just scoffs.

"Should have come prepared then. Coming to an undead dungeon unprepared is just a bad idea."

'_Not like I had a choice.'_

"Makes sense, I guess. I'll take two of each potion, and one thing of Garlic." The creepy little thing snaps its fingers, as the Items appear in my inventory, and my total gold goes down.

"If ya need anything else, I'll be here." It says, spinning once more, as it bobs in the air. I simply nod as I walk back over to the still closed doors, Opening them up, I find once again, a rather empty room, except this one, has a coffin in it, with a Rose on top.

'_This is sketchy.'_ The room was massive, to say the least, and did resemble that of a boss room.

**In these "Main" One time dungeons, the boss Room is the second room you enter (Barring the Dealer room). And the Boss must be unlocked via finding "Keys" To release the boss, and let you out. These "Keys" Are items dropped by stronger enemies in the Dungeon. Enemies (Apart from the Ones that drop the keys) respawn once you leave a room onto the next. Happy exploring!**

**New Quest: Survive the Undead Dungeon!**

**Side objective: Plant the Oak tree**

**Rewards: 5,000 XP, Crafting Recipe(s)**

I walk over to the coffin while nodding, and look at the rose.

'_Finally, a proper dungeon, rather than some bullshit straight line that has me progress one room by one room. I have to open up the boss coffin, though. Not to mention Plant a god damned tree.'_ I leave the Rose on the Coffin as I enter a room on the far right side.

'_I'd assume the final boss is some sort of Pure blood vampire. Goddamn vampires are annoying. They're not even that OP! Everyone thinks that their only weaknesses are Holy shit or the sun. That and Garlic. But Noo! Vampires actually have a lot of weaknesses, such as not being able to cross rivers, Extreme OCD to the point where if you toss some rice or something anywhere the Vampire WILL pick them out individually, and that'll force them to remain in the sun. Or Break a mirror in front of them, and they crumble. Even Juniper will work in keeping them at bay. Vampires really aren't up to all that.'_ I think to myself while scowling slightly, opening the door. The first thing I'm met with aside from what I would describe as a mass tomb of sorts is an AWFUL smell. I physically gag at the stench and cover my nose with my scarf, which really doesn't help.

**Gamer's Mind Negated effect: Nausea**

Thank God it did, because I'm pretty sure anyone else would have thrown up. See, corpses do smell, but when one says: "The smell of death" They probably don't know what they're talking about. When one dies, they tend to release their bowels. I.E They shit and piss where they die. That's the smell of death.

Its really a detail they forget about when discussing zombies. Speaking of which , Looking in front of me, are about forty of the things, nearly fully-formed with only minor fatal injuries, the zombies look at me, and stare.

'_Okay, this is manageable. So long as they aren't-'_ As I'm finishing my thought, The zombies in the room start _screaming_ as they all start SPRINTING at me.

"-World War Z zombies." I deadpan, drawing Underdog. I simply rest it on my shoulder and take a massive swing horizontally. While I do manage to slice two of them, the blade gets stuck in the third's neck, not stopping it at all. There are still another three that close the distance incredibly quickly. I take a quick step back, only to run into the door.

'_Shit Wait, if these guys bite me, do I get some zombie effect, or will Gamer's body fix that?'_

**.. You're immune.**

'_Thanks for that.'_ I Jump up, and step on a zombie's face, launching myself right into the thick of the zombies.

"Shit." I adjust my body midair, pointing the tip of my sword at a Zombie's face. Slicing through it, I thrust my hand forward, effectively ripping its jaw apart and stabbing into the chest of another. I'm about to attempt to flip over the rest of the horde, when I feel something grab onto my ankle. Mildly flipping out, I get pulled into the horde, finding scratches and bites going at my Aura.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck." I mutter, trying to get enough momentum to start swinging my sword.

'_Again, Maybe magic would help me a little here!'_

**AP: 41,500/42,000**

'_They don't do a lot, but once they start to dogpile, it'll add up.'_ As I think this, I look up from the mass of hands and see the pile of Zombies obscure light.

"FUCK!" I shout out, both in frustration and at the feeling of having my left arm get dislocated.

"Back-" I close in on myself, curling into a ball.

**Charging MP..**

"OFF!" I shout, exploding outwards, throwing my arms wide, the Zombies on me are thrown off, in a shower of blood and other bodily fluids. Breathing heavily, I look around, seeing that I'm standing up and my arm is indeed intact.

'_It's fine, it just hurt.'_

**-200 MP**

**Unlock skill: [Repulsor] Cost: 100 MP, +50 MP charging.**

**Repulsor: By charging your MP, you can release it outwardly.**

"Nice. Came in handy." I spin Underdog in my hand and slice at the nearest zombie's head. After about three, the rest of them got up, and started sprinting at me again.

**Activating Focused Strike -10 MP/S**

I exhale and dash backwards, Getting as much distance between me and the zombies as possible.

'_I wonder..'_ Putting the blade to my cheek, I let them approach. Sensing two or three behind me, I release Foused Strike and Spin in an arc, doing a full 360 with the blade.

**-60 MP**

Slicing cleanly through six heads, and getting stuck in the seventh, I nod to myself, and yank it out, performing an overhead strike on a zombie, sinking the sword into to about its neck. Putting my leg on its chest, I pull Underdog out and pivot my foot, using the strike I learned earlier.

**[Blade of Water] Technique Leveled up! Novice Lvl. 2!**

Ignoring the box, I almost see small water droplets fall from my blade as I cut off the arm of a zombie behind me. In my efforts, however, another grabs onto my elbow, sinking its teeth into my Aura. I wince and raise my blade up, turning it in my hand so I stab it in the neck. The thing doesn't let go as another grabs onto my shoulder.

"Fuck off." I mutter, crouching and jumping a bit into the air. Letting go of underdog in the thing's neck, I use my hand and grab its face, forcing it off my elbow. Then summoning the other sword by switching Loadouts, I stab the one on my shoulder in the face, while simultaneously slamming down on another zombie, crushing its head. I'm nearly swarmed again, when I decide to dive towards the still alive zombie with Underdog in its throat. Pulling it out, a ligament is left on its neck when I Take out my shurikens and throw the three of them at one zombie.

Of course, I miss entirely and manage to get each shuriken to miss an inch away from its head and somehow miss all the other zombies behind that one.

Down to about twenty four zombies, I sigh and lift the Jingasa up a bit.

'_This thing is a little annoying, not gonna lie.'_ I think to myself, scanning past the zombies for any environmental advantage I might have.

'_What I'd do for an exploding barrel right now.'_ I shake my head and just press forth, starting to dual wield swords.

Although I do a bit less damage, I guess It doesn't mean much when the opponents you're facing are pretty much rotting, as with my left arm, I'm just as capable as slicing off a zombie with my right.

WIth little other scuffle, I manage to clear out the rest of the zombies, with AP, MP and SP to spare. Sighing, I'm about to open the door to the next room, when I spot something out the corner of my eye. How I managed to spot it, I have no Idea, but it was a white piece of paper with the Words:

"_**Selena Williams- Lv. 10, Mage. Status: Deceased. Player message:**_"

"_My name is Selena Williams, And I think I'm going to die in here. Upon dying for the first time, and being reincarnated as a Gamer on this planet, I took my first chance at the wonders of magic, and subsequently a dungeon. I disregarded the warning left for me on the Dungeon key that told me going in a graveyard and doing this was a bad Idea. I should have listened, honestly. I ran out of Mana, and have nothing left to fight with, apart from my fists. I can't even do that well. I have a little advice for anybody who reads this: Stick to the grinding. I got past the first room and moved on. I should have stayed and leveled up here. If you're my level or lower, do just that. Please don't die like I did. Selena out."_ I'm left there looking at the note, as I place it in my inventory.

"Holy fuck." I say aloud after a solid minute and a half.

'_People have died in here.'_ I Look around at the zombies I've either decapitated or bisected and cringe.

"I wonder if more people have been in here." I step back towards the door, and open it up. I don't see anything apart from the stone brick walls and torches that light the room.

"Now this just says Trap all over it." I say aloud, taking another step.

At that moment, I hear a deep gargling-belch sound echo along the walls of the tomb as I ready myself. As I say:

"Sounds like there's a Boomer over here." As if on Cue, behind me, I feel something breathe on my neck as I whip around and stab directly into the largest belly I've ever seen.

"Oh. There IS a boomer here." I mutter, as the Zombie Explodes, sending me flying across the room in a pile of goo and what is possibly acid.

"Feck." I say as I get back up. Wiping to goo out of my eyes, I look around, and find there really is nothing else.

"That's an assholish room, not gonna lie." Looking around, I find the corpse of the Boomer, while it was blown out, There is still some stuff left to it.

'_Hey, system, Do I have to loot bodies in order to find these "Keys"?'_

**No! Simply defeating one will allow you to acquire the "Keys". You will know a key when you see one, and you only may carry one at a time.**

I click my tongue and facepalm. "You really like introducing things that could be irritating really late, huh?"

**At least I told you!**

I nod slightly and notice I have three other doors I can choose from. Smiling, I do the best possible way of picking thins.

"Eenie meenie miney moe." Picking the door to the left, I saunter on over to it, as I pull the doors Open. Instead of letting me see the room first, something tosses me inside it, as the doors slam.

"The hell?" As I look up, I see it.

"Skeletor?" Now, it wasn't skeletor, but it WAS a big-ass skeleton with a hood on. The massive skeleton grabbed me by my scarf and chucked me across the room. I miraculously land on my feet and slide slightly as I analyze the situation.

'_Not sure how this'll work. Skeleton is massive and buff somehow, and can probably crush MY ribcage.'_ Speaking of ribcages, inside the skeleton's was a gear, probably about the size of a Manhole cover.

'_Well that's a "Key" if I've ever seen one.'_ The Skeleton doesn't advance, however, as it spreads its arms, purple lights erupted from its palms, as what I could really describe as arrows floated off, and pointed towards me.

"Magic. Great." The Magic arrows Shoot themselves towards me, as I sidestep, seeing them erupt on contact with the ground.

"Don't get hit with those." I note to myself as I see the skeleton make MORE of the things, probably twenty or so.

"Fuck." Staring it down, I run at it, seeing as its a ranged spell, I try to close the distance, as I swear I see a glint in its eye as the purple arrows retract back in an instant, as they begin to cover the arms and legs of the Skeleton.

'_Oh.' _Is all I think to myself before the Skeleton thrusts its hand at my face. I narrowly miss its grab as I take a second to observe it.

**Skeleton Lord**

**Title: Servant of Khoros**

**LV: 35**

**HP: 60,000/60,000**

**Special ability: Undead. Undead: Allows the Skeleton lord to recover and control limbs that have been chopped off, as well as being immune to normal means of death.**

"Great, so I have to break the bones that are probably magic infused as well as about three inches thick. At least its only orange." At least its not as high of a level as the paladin. Looking around, I sigh and take a slice at its ankle, finding the blade deflects right off the magic infused bone. I slide under the legs and get back up, Enchanting my blade.

"KTA esaercnI nopaew tnahcnE." The blade glows a light red as ATK increases. I put myself in a defensive stance as The Skeleton whips right back around and throws a haymaker at Underdog.

For a brief moment, time slowed down as the magic spazzed out for a second and pushed itself onto Underdog. The Magic on the Skeleton's hand disappeared as it hit my sword, effectively smacking me in the face and sending me back a couple feet.

'_Don't get hit with that, cool.'_

**Guard Broken!**

"Oh." The Skeleton then leaps in the air, and Fucking Aerial Axe kicks towards me. In my stunned state, I don't move immediately, as Its left foot closes towards my head. I'm free of my stunned state just in time to move back ever so slightly. It isn't enough, however as the Foot clips my head, granting the same effect as before, but instead, it sends me flying towards the ground, smashing my head into the stone bricks, and bouncing up. The next thing I see is a left heel aimed directly for my chest, as it connects with me, sending me flying into a wall.

'_Not just a wizard, he can fuck my shit up hand to hand, too.'_ I think absentmindedly.

**AP: 35,000/42,000**

'_Guess the boomer explosion earlier didn't help, did it?'_ I mentally ask myself, sliding off the wall. I land on my feet as the Skeleton backed away, pointing its palms towards me as purple energy gathers around them.

My eyes widen as I clamber to get away from whatever it was preparing. It psyched me out, though, when instead of one massive beam, it spit its hands apart, and T-posed, Shooting two smaller, but still large, beams of magic bullshit out of its hands. My eyes widen as I nearly run Head-first into one of the beams. It doesn't stop though, as It starts to spin around, albeit kinda slowly. Running clockwise around it as to not get screwed by the laser, I run in closer, and Aim for a crook of the spine. I successfully slice it in half, and the lasers go off, only for the Skeleton's top portion, to _grab onto the bottom of the spine _and grab my face at the same time. It somehow lifts me up, as I see the purple magic wrap around its arm.

Somehow thinking quickly, I use underdog and slash at the joint, successfully dropping both me, and the magic-infused hand on my face. The magic doesn't stop charging, however, as I attempt to rip it off my face. The light becomes brighter than I can bare, as I rip the Hand off my face, and aim the palm towards the skeleton. If a skeleton can look surprised, it really did as it stared at its hand, as a mass of magic blasts out of the hand I'm holding, blowing it out of my hands, and out towards the Skeleton.

After the blinding light is done, I look to find that the skeleton is in pieces everywhere. Not even just regular bones lying around, but splinters of bones, effectively killing it.

**You defeated the Skeleton lord! **

**+700 XP**

**\+ Cog (Key Item)**

**Hood of the Sorcerer (Mage Only)**

I sigh and pick up the cog, finding that it didn't just appear in my inventory, but rather, it materialized on my back. I avoid falling flat on my back, I find myself more imbalanced.

"Okayy. I guess I'm doing this now." While three is one other door apart from the one I entered from, I opt to go back, not being kicked through any doors this time.

'_Just gotta get-'_

**Sense danger!**

My eyes widen, as I Take out both swords, and cross them behind my back, along with the cog. An explosion is heard behind me as I'm sent flying forward, skipping along the ground and landing on my face.

"... They respawn." I mutter to myself, slowly getting up.

'_It'll be brutal, but god damn, Getting outta here will be rewarding.'_

**Okay guys, That's all! I'm going to be honest here, I kinda enjoyed this one. The first five or six pages were kinda rough, but I wrote the other nine in a matter of two days, so there's that. As a side note, I'm going to address a few things I saw in the Reviews that I thought I might just try and explain. **

**So first off, the whole thing about siding with Salem and shit, yeah, to everybody who's just like: "What in the sam hell are you thinkin' That's retarded" Yeah. It is. But that's kind of the point. Salem probably wouldn't have recruited the people she did if they weren't nuts. Just my thoughts, though.**

**Another, the Morality. Its a little janky, not gonna lie, but Think of it like this: **

**Action, not Intent. Bryzan sided with the grimm, and that is seen as pretty evil. Although he does intend on being a spy, and trying to save the world in his own way, his actions so far have simply been siding with the Grimm. I.E Its how a lot of people see that Ironwood's actions of trying to pull Atlas into the atmosphere, simultaneously killing many people below, as inherently evil and nuts, but his intent is to try and keep the rest of humanity safe so Salem doesn't get ahold of another relic. That's Good, right? While over at Salem's side, she's destroying the kingdom to get the relic, for her final goal of being "Dark queen" (Which I highly doubt is the real reason, but more on that in a future chapter) Evil Intent, and evil actions. But overall, they've just showed evil actions, even if they're inherently good and bad. Okay, I think I've said my piece here. As a side note, if anybody wants to start Co-writing a story along with me, I'd love to discuss shit like that.**

**Till next time!**


End file.
